


Dead Air

by Ladyinblack (Latissha)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Lilith is an acutal sex demon, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Restraints, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latissha/pseuds/Ladyinblack
Summary: Just how did the Radio Demon get to be so powerful?
Relationships: Alastor & Lilith Magne, Alastor & Lucifer Magne, Alastor/Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Hellradio - Relationship, Lilih Mange/Lucifer Mange/Frederick Von Eldrich, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne/Fredrick Von Eldritch, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne/Fredrick Von Eldritch/Bethesda Von Eldritch, Radioking, Radioqueen
Comments: 72
Kudos: 232





	1. A Whisper

It started like an itch or a hum. Lilith’s eyes shot open with a start. Her bedroom was silent and still, illuminated by the purplish light of the night streaming through the curtains. Her husband was stirring but still asleep beside her.

It happened again. A small throb that reverberated through her curled horns. The runes etched across their surface gave the smallest hint of a glow. She thought about stretching her horns out and changing their shape, but hesitated, knowing that it would make them crack loudly. She made them vanish entirely and laid silently looking at Lucifer’s profile.

Judging from color of the light and Lucifer’s stirrings, Lilith guessed it was almost daybreak. It was far earlier than she preferred to wake, but love for her husband often lead to early mornings.

She just started to wonder if she had dreamt the entire thing when she felt it in her chest. A similar throb? A tremor? A vibration? A prayer?

A prayer.

Here eyes opened wide in realization. She reached out and touched Lucifer. It took no effort to rouse him so close to waking. “Everything okay Sweetheart?” He said through a stretch. “It’s early for you.” He smiled broadly at his beautiful wife wearing nothing but a sheet next to him.

“Luci” Lilith leaned forward, kissed his lips and settled back down onto the bed so she could look at him. “I just heard a prayer.”

“You heard a prayer from the living world?” Lucifer propped himself up on his arm and looked down at his wife. Her long, pale hair curled around him as he moved. “Hum….” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and excitedly gestured toward her, “Covent of horny witches! They have found the secret of the first woman and are madly in love with her!”

Lilith rolled her eyes. “No dear, but that has happened to you…” She tapped a finger against his naked chest.

“Priests consuming forbidden texts frantic to make amends for their idiotic god.” Lucifer flourished a middle finger at the ceiling.

Lilith pulled him close laughing, “Also you!” She moved her hand up and ruffled his blond mane.

Lucifer kissed her and chuckled, “I suppose that was me.” He looked somewhat sheepishly at her, “Please, tell me about what you heard.”

Lilith tightened her arms around her husband. “Felt.” Her brilliant eyes seemed to look through him as she searched for the right way to express the feeling. “I felt it in my horns first” she moved a hand to her head currently absent of her normally majestic horns, “and then it moved to my chest.”

Lucifer’s placed his hand between her breasts, flaring his fingers out over the soft flesh. “Here?” He asked. His tone questioning and sincere.

Lilith couldn’t help but give him a smile, “Yes.”

Lucifer shifted his weight and moved down her body. He trailed kisses between her breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Lilith inhaled sharply and moved a hand to his shoulders. She looked up at the vaulted ceiling of their bedroom and enjoyed feeling Lucifer’s tongue on her sensitive flesh. The soft purple light in their room was gradually becoming redder.

Lucifer lapped and sucked at Lilith’s nipple until it was fully erect. He smiled at the soft sighs and mewls of pleasure Lilith was making and hovered over her other breast. “Are you sure it wasn’t here that you felt it?”

Lilith looked down at Lucifer and smiled enticingly, “No my love. It wasn’t there, but you are welcome to keep looking.” She flashed her fangs and gave him a smoldering look.

“Hum.” Lucifer said quizzically and took her nipple into his mouth. He reached over and played with her other still erect nipple. Lilith lifted her hips and let out a moan that crashed over her husband like a wave. Lucifer growled and lowered his hand away from her breast. He slowly dragged his clawed nails across her heated flesh until he brushed the soft hairs on her mound.

Lilith’s moans became sharper and electric. Lucifer could feel the sexual energy pouring off her. She bucked her hips and opened her thighs to entice him to move lower. Tendrils of her hair flared and moved with her hips.

A single long digit brushed her clit gently eliciting a gasp. Lucifer reached further dipping his finger between her labia and penetrating her slightly. He smiled as he felt the moisture gathering there and pumped his finger into her a few times before dragging it back to her clit. Lilith moved her hips against him trying to increase the friction against her swelling core.

“What about here?” Lucifer asked conversationally looking up at his wife with a mischievous grin.

“No.” Lilith’s voice was thick with desire. Her eyes were glowing, giving her stunning features a wild look in the dimly lit room. “But that's no reason for you to stop now.”

Lucifer sat up and positioned himself between Lilith’s long legs. He moved them apart and over his shoulders as he leaned forward and kissed her mound. “No, I don’t think I will.” He said and he brought his tongue back to her aching clit.

Lilith cried out and clawed at the sheets of their bed. Her hair flared around them with a dramatic flourish and a few strands looped around Lucifer’s neck. She felt the warm wet pressure of his tongue against her shift and reach into her vagina even as it still circled her clit.

“Luci!” she panted, “You split your tongue!” She felt more than heard her husband’s dark chuckle as his forked tongue reached deeper into her. She howled as it writhed inside of her hitting just the right angel. Her muscles tightened and her thighs started to shake.

“There!” She gasped, “Right there, please! More!” The strands of hair around Lucifer’s neck tightened and her hands flew to his head. Her writhing stilled and she released a hypnotizing scream that filled the room. Her back arched and her pelvis slammed against his face. The king of Hell responded by grabbing his queen’s hips and holding her in place and she writhed. The pressure of his tongue never waived as powerful tremors rocked through her vagina.

“Lu-Luci!’ She managed and tapped his head with a more force than she intended as she flailed. “In me” She gasped, “In me now!”

Lucifer pulled his elongated, forked tongue out of his wife and back into his mouth as he lifted her hips. His penis was erect and straining against his stomach. He grabbed himself and with one hand and caught Lilith’s trembling hips with his other. He pushed forward and sunk all the way into Lilith’s still convulsing vagina.

Lucifer’s cry of pleasure was muffled by Lilith’s screech. “Fuck me!” Her eyes were smoldering, glowing embers of desire. Her hair whipped and further tightened around Lucifer’s neck as it continued to ungulate around them as Lilith writhed. She was a beautiful, terrifying vision of lust.

Lucifer was only too happy to comply with his wife’s request. He threw her legs over his shoulders again, grabbed her hips and forcefully rammed into her. Lilith rolled her hips up and to meet Lucifer’s thrusts. She fluttered her vaginal muscles grabbing at him every time he withdrew, only to thrust back into her. The pace she was pushing him to was fast, hard and frantic. She wanted to watch him orgasm and fall into the depths of pleasure with him.

She locked eyes with Lucifer and felt both his body and lust batter against hers. “Come for me.” She hissed in a ragged whisper between battering thrusts, “Come for me!” Lucifer couldn’t have resisted if he tried. He cried out and as his orgasm pulsed through his body. The spasms of pleasure seemed unending as Lilith’s body milked him and joined in another orgasm of her own.

Lilith’s hair finally went slack and Lucifer who was in part being held up by it slumped onto his wife. Lilith wound her arms and legs around him and kissed his neck. “I love you so much.” She breathed “You're mine forever.”

Lucifer raised his head and captured Lilith’s lips in a passionate kiss. He eyes were soft and filled with emotion as he spoke, “You are my beginning and end. You are my world, my love. I could not love you more.”

Wrapped in each other’s arms and bodies the rulers of hell sighed happily and snuggled.

Lilith gave no indication when she felt another gentle throb in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angel of light loves the first human woman.


	2. A Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if?

Lilith sat comfortably stretched out on a plush sofa in the sitting room adjacent to her bedroom. Her horns were coiled and flared upwards. The runes carved into them glowed faintly and pulsed to an unseen rhythm. Her eyes were closed as she both listened and felt the jazz music that was being broadcast by Hell’s most popular radio station.

Lucifer liked to say that the Great War had been fantastic for business. The technological innovations surrounding the massive international conflict rolled into hell with every damned soul that met their demise in the conflict or succumbed to the massive pandemic that ultimately ended it.

Cars roared to life across newly paved streets in all the rings of Hell. Movies were in production and drew crowds among all of Hell’s demographics. Radio had become as pervasive in Hell as it was in the living world. Jazz apply nicknamed ‘The Devil’s Music’ was hugely popular and could be found pouring out of Hell’s establishments both grand and modest.

Lilith had been startled when she first realized that she could pick up on transmissions with her horns. The ruins that she had adorned them with over the centuries aided in the amplification of her senses both magical and mundane. Trail, error and a more than few headaches taught her how to utilize her newfound ability. Her knowledge grew with the broadcasting medium. She learned Morse Code without meaning to when the first rudimentary signals emerged in Hell. Now she could listen to music, dramatic readings, news or anything else Hell’s radio stations had to offer with only a thought.

It had been a few weeks since she had felt the pulse of a prayer from the living world. At first, she had waited with interest to see if it continued but as the days wore on, it was easy to fall back into the hectic nature of her daily life. It was almost a surprise when she again felt the pang in her chest.

Lilith sat up strait and silenced the music. There was an audible crack as her horns uncurled and flared out. She clutched the center of her chest with both hands and listened. She counted a total of seven pulses before the prayer ceased. When she was confident it ended, she stood up and strode out of her personal rooms.

The palace was bustling with normal activity. Palace imps busily moved from room to room conducting domestic tasks. Palace guards moved in patrols in regular intervals. Lilith barely noticed them as she descended an enormous, staircase and headed to the Hell’s grand library.

The arched entrance to the library was flanked by two carved apple trees. Motionless serpents hung coiled in their massive branches. A single gold apple gleamed from its perch at the apex of the entry.

Lilith passed through the archway and into the library. The massive walls of the place would have accommodated a large space for the archive, but once inside, it was immediately apparent that Hell’s grand library was far more cavernous that the palace’s walls could have ever accommodated.

Bookcases soared in a seemly unending vertical climb towards the heavens. Rows of shelves groaning with books, extended back into the building with no apparent end. Scrolls and curiosities were tucked in every available nook and cranny. The entire structure was lit with faintly glowing ruins on the shelves and walls that roared to life when activated.

Library imps, distinctive by their size, goggles, attire and wings, bustled around filing, cataloging and coping texts. A few imps closest to the entrance froze and leveled their unblinking, goggled gazes toward the queen of hell.  
“Naamah.” Was Lilith’s only response.

The imps looked at each other. There were a few hisses and groans and one of imps launched itself into the air with a flap of its desiccated wings.

Lilith turned away and walked to a nearby desk covered in parchment. She picked up a few sheets and immediately recognized Stolas’s handwriting. It was a brief from the living world that had been presented to Lucifer. She had read it a few days ago in the sitting room she had just left.

A rustling of feathers altered Lilith to the arrival of Hell’s librarian. “Naamah” she said as she put down the parchment and turned around. The beautiful bird demon stood a full head above her. Their plumage was a mixture of blues that melted together in a gradient that went from a light azure to the deep navy of the nights sky, complete with tiny brilliant stars. The wings folded under their arms were unencumbered by the simple white tunic they wore that also allowed room for their long, brilliant tail.  
“My dear queen.” They said in a soft voice before spreading their arms and enveloping Lilith in a warm embrace.

Lilith buried her face in Naamah’s soft feathers and inhaled deeply. She could spend all day cocooned in their arms. She ran her finger’s through their soft feathers for a few moments before pulling away enough to catch their beak in a kiss.

Naamah was the first to pull back and brought their talented hands to Lilith’s horns. They stared at the top and stroked down their length quizzically watching the runes flair under their touch. “You are not here for pleasure.”

“Just being with you is pleasure Naamah.” Lilith’s hands rubbed the long feathers on their winged arms. “But you’re right, I need your help.” Lilith looked into Naamah’s luminous white eyes. “I felt a prayer a few weeks ago. It has been so long since I felt anything like it. It took me off guard.”

The bird demon nodded, and Lilith continued, “I just felt it again and I want your help to figure out where it is coming from in the living world. I want to know who is praying to me.”

“Easily enough done my queen.” Naamah took Lilith by the arm and lead her deeper into the library. Imps froze when they were approached only to scramble as the queen and librarian moved past them. The library was silence other than an occasional hiss or groan as the imps crept around in the background.

Naamah lead Lilith into a room with a scrying pool set into a large marble dais. Magic circles and runes adorned the floor and walls of the room. Naamah stood behind Lilith, took her hands and held them above the water in the pool. “Put your hands in the water and think about the prayer.” They brought their hands back to her horns. “I will guide you and we will see where this human is.”

Lilith’s bright eyes matched her smile as she looked up at Naamah, “Thank you.” She reached forward and dipped her fingers in the cold water. The water ripped and started to shimmer in response to her touch.

Naamah stroked the glowing runes on Lilith’s horns and looked down at the swirling images materializing in the pool. They meant nothing to Lilith, who saw only what she imagined where flashes of the living world. Land masses, cars, rivers and boats materialized. One image swirled in the water melting into the next until Naamah finally spoke.

“I have it now.” The images stopped and the water darkened and stilled. Naamah wrapped their arms around Lilith drawing her firmly against them. The librarian’s voice was soft and gentle. “It is coming from the United States. A coastal city in the south called New Orleans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Library big. Bird pretty. Everything glows.


	3. A Plan

She really should have been paying attention.

Lilith looked up at her husband. Her visit to the library had been as successful as it was pleasurable. She had been reading a grimoire that Naamah had thoughtfully provided when Lucifer appeared in their sitting room and launched into a tirade.

After ascertaining that nothing was seriously wrong, apart from her husband’s mood, Lilith’s mind drifted back to the rune that she had been studying prior to his arrival. She was brought back to reality when she realized Lucifer had fallen silent.

“You didn’t hear a word of that did you?” Lucifer’s arms crossed and he looked down at Lilith. She looked lovely. Her hair was wet, obviously fresh from a bath. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the dwindling light of the day that poured through the room’s large windows. He fought back the urge to tug at the opening of the light robe she was wearing.

“I” Lilith frowned, “I’m really sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Her eyes met his and she flashed a contrite smile.

Lucifer managed an impressive scowl just long enough entice Lilith to grab his hips and pull him into an embrace. She rested her head against his hip and looked up at him, “I should’ve been listening.”

“Now I am going to have to start all over. “he dramatically brought a hand to his forehead.

“Do you though?” Lilith’s asked. Her eyes flashed mischievously. She ghosted a hand over her husband’s pelvis and popped the top button of his pants.

Lucifer laughed and dropped a hand to Lilith’s head. He ran his fingers down the long curve of her horns and through her soft blond mane.

“The King of Hell was speaking, and you just ignored him like he was a common sinner.” He moved his other gloved hand to Lilith’s face and ran a finger down her cheek.

Lilith caught the glove in her fangs, pulling his finger into her mouth. She looked up at him and sucked on the black leather, her eyes luminous.

“And now you think” Lucifer took his hand off her head and tugged the last two buttons of his white pants open. “that you can just make it up to me by sucking my dick.” He pulled his semi erect penis out and pressed it against Lilith’s cheek.

Lilith smiled around the finger in her mouth and pulled back. Tendrils of her hair flared and tangled around Lucifer’s legs. She moved her head and took the head his penis into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around its opening, eliciting a moan from her husband.

She pulled back and took Lucifer’s expanding length in her hand, “Doesn’t it?” She looked up at her husband and opened her mouth extending her tongue.

“Well…” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red and he replaced his hand on the back of her head and shoved her forward. She took his erection into her mouth and opened her jaw to accommodate him. He began to move and drove her head against him in time wirh his thrusts. “I do really like this.”

Lilith opened her throat and let her husband fuck her mouth without complaint. She grabbed his hips and clamped down hard enough with her nails that Lucifer gasped.

“But as much as I like this” Lucifer stopped his thrusting and wrapped his hand in Lilith’s hair, pulling her off of his quivering erection, “ I think that what I’d really like to do right now is fuck your glorious tits.”

Lilith smiled and shrugged the loose robe she was wearing off her shoulders. She sat up and pressed her beasts together. “These?” She managed to sound innocent.

Lucifer gave her a wicked smiled and pushed his erection between her ample breasts. He thrust up between the warm. soft flesh and moaned. Lilith’s hair wound tighter around her husband as he moved his hands to her shoulders. His thrusts became shorter and harder.

Lilith looked down to see the weeping, red head of her husband’s penis entombed in her flesh. She extended her tongue and lapped at the straining flesh.

“Fuck!” Lucifer cried out and slammed against Lilith, ejaculating onto her breasts. He shook for a few moments, seamen painting her soft skin before he slumped against her. His breathing was ragged as he crushed her against him.

Lilith held him close until his breathing steadied. She pulled him onto the sofa beside her and straddled his hips. She took Lucifer’s face in her hands, “Am I forgiven?” She leaned into him for a deep kiss.

“Absolutely my love.” Lucifer flashed her a gleaming smile. He watched in amusement his wife ground her pelvis against his still hard penis. “Problem?” he asked, wiping her robe across her chest before tweaking one of her nipples. “Did that turn you on?”

“You known damn will it did.” Breathed Lilith a strand of her hair snaking around Lucifer’s throat. She got off his lap and leaned against the side of the sofa presenting her full bottom to him.

Lucifer moved behind her and reached between her legs. His hand moved against her soft pubic hair and he found her erect clit with a gloved finger. Lilith breath hitched as she moved against him, “Take off your glove.” she hissed.

Lucifer chuckled pulled the glove off with his teeth. He could smell her on the black leather. He made quick work of his other glove and returned his hands to her. Lilith raised her hips to help him slide into her. She loved the feeling of being stretched as he pushed all the way in. She savored the sensation for a few moments before bucking her hips back against him.

Lucifer reached for her hip to steady himself and raised an eyebrow at the healing pink claw marks on her pale skin. He flared his fingers out to try to match them, but they were made by a lager hand with wicked claws. Never breaking his thrusts. He reached back around to massage Lilith’s core with one hand and tightened his grip on her hip with the other.

Lilith muscles fluttered and clenched around Lucifer. “More, please. “She panted.

Lucifer could feel sexual energy pouring off his wife. His control started to slip; his thrusts became more erratic. Lilith began to shake beneath him. The tendril of hair around his neck tightened in a vice like grip, He managed to stave off his orgasm until hers roared to life. His voice raised to match hers as he came into her tight, pulsing warmth.

Lilith’s hair eventually went limp and she slumped back against her husband. He grabbed her and spun her around into lap. He leaned back against the side of the sofa, pulling her back against him. Lilith rested her head against his shoulder. Her horns curled over his shoulder and down his back.

They laid together for a few moments in contented silence. Lucifer still dressed and Lilith gloriously naked. “So” Lucifer moved his hand to the front of Lilith’s hip, tapping the healing claw marks. “it would appear that your day has been better than mine.”

“Hum?” Lilith looked down at his hand, “Oh! Well, probably.” She kissed Lucifer’s cheek. Her husband flared his fingers again only to have them rest between the pink marks. “Naamah.” She replied to his silent question.

“Ah! Yes. You were reading when I came home.” Lucifer gently rubbed the healing skin, “I should have known.” He looked into his wife’s beautiful eyes. “So what brought you to the library and onto the hips of our big, beautiful bird?”

“The prayer.” Her gaze matched her husbands. “I heard it again today and I had to find out more.”

Lucifer’s eyes showed recognition. “Did you?”

“Yes, Naamah found where it is coming from. It’s a city in the United States. In the south.”

“Huh!” Lucifer kissed her cheek, “Are you going to go check it out? I know that you haven’t really been interested in visiting the living world. I would be happy to go with you. I love causing mischief with humans.”

Lilith hesitated, “Thank you but no. I am not going to physically go unless I have to. I am going to project myself there. That was what I was reading about when you came home. Naamah says I can use the summoning circle in our bedroom, to see what is going on.”

“What’s the fun in just looking?” Lucifer squeezed his wife, “Touching is so much better.” He kissed her neck.

“Normally I’d agree with you, but I really just want to do it my way.” She kissed him back. “But if you wouldn’t mind being in the bedroom when I am projecting. I’d appreciate it. There is no reason why you’d need to be alone. I am sure Naamah would be happy to assist your supervising.”

Lucifer’s expression brightened, “Now that my dear, sounds like an amazing idea. Just let me know when you are ready.”

Lilith tighten her arms around Lucifer, “Thank you so much Luci. I love you.”

“And I love you Lil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meetings are boring. Sofas are a great place to unwind.


	4. An Answer

Lilith shrugged off her light gown and dropped cross legged into the center of the pentagram. The comings and goings on in the royal bedroom ranged from very public to extremely private. The portal was a convenient way to sprit demons in and out for private conversations or other encounters ranging from intimate to deadly. A personal summoning circle was a luxury for most demons. This circle was the most guarded of the many in and around Lucifer and Lilith’s private rooms in the palace.

Lucifer sat on end of their bed next to a large, brilliantly colored bird demon. The Librarian had changed their plumage to the yellows, pinks and purples of a magnificent sunrise in tribute to their king. Appealing to Lucifer’s prideful nature had worked as intended. Lucifer’s hand gently caressed Naamah’s soft feathers as he watched his wife prepare to spiritually project to the living world.

“I don’t imagine that there will be any trouble for you. Eve’s children aren’t terribly perceptive. I can’t think of a single thing in the living world that could give you a problem.” Lucifer met Lilith’s gaze with a smile. “But, should you need us, we’ll be right here.”

“Your ability’s eclipse all but the most learned in Hell.” Naamah’s voice was smooth and gentle, “You will find your answer my sweet queen.”

Lilith smiled and sat up strait, bringing her hands to rest in her lap. “I don’t know how long this will be, but thanks for being here.” She looked between them and winked, “Enjoy.” Her hair flared around her nude form, staying within the confines of the circle. The ruins on her curled horns activated, glowing white as she interacted with the circle. She closed her brilliant eyes and sat motionless in the shimmering pentagram.

Lucifer sat quietly caressing Naamah’s feathers until he was sure that Lilith had entered a trance. He looked up at the bird demon beside him who’s unblinking white eyes where still fixed on Lilith. “I think she’s all set.”

Without breaking eye contact from their queen, Naamah reached a large, wickedly talented hand out and rested it comfortably on Lucifer’s thigh. “Did you have something in mind my king?”

Lucifer’s only response was to push Naamah back on the bed and roll onto them a single smooth motion. Magnificent wings, drenched in the colors of dawn, enveloped the King of Hell, pulling him into an intimate embrace.

Lilith senses were unfocused, but eventually she realized she was in a kitchen. The technology in Hell was informed by the living world. For centuries there would be fits and starts of new innovations that would provide entertainment or speed along work, but the changes were gradual. Since the turn of the century, change had accelerated at an alarming rate in both the living world and in Hell. Lilith’s understanding of mundane things was limited to what she had interacted with at home.

It was night. The house she found herself in was dark, and she sensed, empty. Light was unnecessary, she took her time looking around. She was invisible to human eyes and could choose to move through objects or touch them. She ran her hands over the counters and stopped on a knife that was sitting at the end. It looked no different from several other carving knives that were hanging next to it on the kitchen wall by a magnetic strip.

She touched the blade and had a flash of it being stabbed into human flesh. It was an instrument of death. She pondered this for a moment and picked the blade up, holding it up to the minimal light coming from the kitchen’s window. If someone had been in the house to observe it would have appeared that the knife was levitating.

Lilith looked closer at the blade and saw a vision of the eyes of the killer in its surface. They were brown and cold. The killing had been controlled, calculated. Was there a hint of rage? Interesting. She carefully placed the knife back and walked into the next room.

A good size table surrounded with chairs dominated the dining room. Lilith ignored them and walked to the pictures hung on the walls and adorning the furniture. A dark-skinned woman and young boy dominated them. As she walked around the room she moved through time as the mother and son aged in the pictures.

She picked up a framed picture of the son as an adult that was sitting on a stand. He had a wide sincere smile and eyes had been in the knives blade. He was standing next to what looked like a panel of radio equipment. She turned the photo over, “Alastor 1930.”

She put the photo down and moved to the open sitting room across the hall. She walked to the center of the room and stopped. There had been death here. Her eyes cast around the room and landed on a photo of the mother sitting on a small table. It had a black ribbon woven around the edge of the frame. She walked to the photo and put her hand on a locket sitting in front of it. She recognized human hair wound into the locket’s chain.

The mother was dead. She touched the hair and concentrated. The death didn’t feel unnatural, but her son’s sadness was palatable. If her husband and librarian had been paying attention, they would have seen ruins on Lilith’s horns flair. The mother’s soul was not in Hell. Lilith was lost in thought her fingers ghosting through the locket when the front door of the house opened into the room.

Lilith jumped forgetting herself for a moment as a man flicked the light in the room on. He was dressed in slacks and a white shirt. His brown hair was short and brown eyes were alert despite the late hour. He was smiling. He had a leather bag in his hand that he shifted so he could lock the door behind him. He turned and walked past her making his way to the kitchen in the back of the house. Alastor, she said to herself as she followed him.

Alastor moved through the house humming a tune, snapping on and off lights with little circular buttons in the wall. When he got to the kitchen, he placed the leather bag on the counter and fished out two blood stained bundles. Lilith stood beside him watching with interest. Alastor was about Lucifer’s height, a bit shorter with a similar slim build. She was amused at how much these superficial resemblances to her husband immediately attracted her to him. The tune he was humming was surprisingly good.

He had talent.

The first bloody package was a twin to the knife that Lilith had handled, wrapped in a rag. Alastor rinsed and washed it and placing it on the counter. The second package was wrapped tighter in butcher’s paper. Lilith’s eyes widened when Alastor produced a human heart from it. She watched as he carefully cleaned the heart and wrapped it in the rag that the knife had been in. She shifted to watch his smiling face as he worked. His humming never ceased.

When he finished wrapping up the heart, Alastor headed upstairs, Lilith trailing at his heels. At the top of the stairs he headed to a bedroom on the left. The door was closed and there was an extra lock on the door frame that was unlatched. Lilith felt death and something else when the door opened.

The room was totally black, but Lilith found herself looking directly at a satanic shrine. Humans often played at magic and ritual but rarely managed to actually capture any real power. Alastor, it appeared was an exception.

The room slowly started to illuminate as Alastor carefully lit black candles around the perimeter. The pentagram on the floor in front of them had been drawn in human blood. There were many skulls in the room. Only a handful weren’t human. Runes in the negative spaces of the pentagram were familiar to Lilith. Some were quite old. Other’s were newer twists on ancient powers. They were there to honor her. Lilith had found her answer.

The door clicked closed behind them and Alastor moved forward unbundling the heart from the rag. He placed it in the center of the circle, opened his arms and started to sing. The song was in French and Lilith felt energy from the circle and man rush into her. The song was praising her. The first woman who would not bend to man or god.

She realized that Alastor’s veneration of her was an extension of his concept of female power. He was worshiping not only what she was as a concept of the first woman, but also as the maiden, mother and crone. The sacrificed heart was from a wicked man who had harmed women. The blood and bones in the room were all from men who had betrayed and hurt women. He saw himself as an avenger, ridding the world of violent men. He held the woman cast from Eden for her willfulness above all others.

But there was more here. This man cloaked himself in justifiable actions, but Lilith could feel his deeper emotions. He liked killing. He loved the hunt, the chase and the kill. It was exhilarating. Life affirming. It was power.

The sudden rush of revelations were charming, unnerving and flawed.

It got the Queen of Hell’s attention.

As Alastor was finishing his song, Lilith moved toward him in his line of sight and he was visibly startled. He blinked hard and reached out past her.

Interesting, she thought as he shook his head, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

He opened the door, blew out the candles and locked both locks on the door. Lilith followed just steps behind and beside him as he moved around and got ready for bed, but he gave no indication that he saw her again.

Lilith waited patiently as Alastor changed into pajamas and got into bed in one of the houses other two bedrooms. She watched him and sorted through the emotions the song and his prayer to her had stirred in her. His soul would be hers. Even with just the glimpse that she had, there was no way this man would be heaven bound. There was so much more to learn.

Lilith had found her answer only to uncover a host of other questions. She watched as Alastor’s chest started to rise and fall rhythmically in sleep. He had summoned her. It was time to show herself.

Lilith willed herself visible and walked to the sleeping man. She straddled his chest and lowered herself onto him. His eyes slowly opened, and she flashed him a smile of dazzling fangs.

Alastor had only just slipped into sleep when he felt a pressure on his chest that only grew heavier. His eyes fluttered open to a terrifying sight. A large demon with fearsome fangs, glowing red eyes, fantastic curled horns and enormous black, bat like wings loomed over him. A naked, female demon he quickly realized as her large breasts hung inches from his face.

He couldn’t speak or move, he could barely breath. His initial terror began to abate the longer he looked at her. Her brilliant red eyes held no malice and her wicked fangs were framed in a smile.

“Alastor.” Her voice crashed over his body like a wave. It was beautiful, sensual and completely otherworldly. A new stronger emotion replaced his dwindling fear. Lust. It radiated off Lilith with an alarming intensity.

Her pale, wild hair, white in the dim moonlight that streamed through bedroom widows, seemed to whip around her. Lilith’s smile widened as she felt desire rise in the human beneath her. She shifted her hips from his chest to press against his own. The enormous black wings on her back flared out when her naked sex pressed against his trapped erection.

Alastor moaned, his hips straining against her. The intensity and rapid onset of lust was totally unnatural. Lilith stilled and forced her thumb into Alastor's mouth, running the claw like nail against his teeth. “What’s my name?” she breathed. Her voice pulsing through his body.

“Lilith!” he gasped his hips bucking up against hers. He grabbed her face with one of his hands as he gasped, “I never imagined, I never thought….” Her chuckle reverberated in his chest and he nearly lost control. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so aroused.

‘Do you want me to kiss you Alastor? “She removed her thumb from his mouth and hovered her lips above his, “A reward for succeeding where few others thought to try?”

Alastor fought to keep his eyes from rolling back, just her voice was almost too intense to bear. He grabbed at her shoulder in an attempt to pull her closer. “Yes” he breathed, his brown eyes wide with emotion. He flashed her a half-crazed smile, “Lilith.”

She captured his lips with her own, pressing her tongue into his mouth. She smiled as he screamed. She rolled her hips against his trapped erection as he orgasmed helplessly, thrashing beneath her. She fed off his pleasure, his lust and his adoration. Raw emotion and sexual energy flowed into her.

The intensity of the kiss aroused Lilith, but she knew that unless she wanted to drag Alastor to hell now she had to stop. She pulled back from the kiss and waited until his body stilled beneath her. He fell into a deep sleep. She kissed Alastor’s forehead gently.

“I found you, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m an idiot for setting anything in the 1930’s. Lilith is a succubus. The moral support are boning.


	5. An Explanation

Lilith’s bedroom was dark when she opened her eyes. Lucifer was sleeping alone and nude on his stomach at the foot of their bed. Judging from the angle he was laying at, he dozed off watching her project in the living world.

The Queen of Hell stiffly stood and stretched. She felt a fantastic high from the energy she had consumed from Alastor. But, it was laced with a confusing mess of his emotions and memories. She could still see his crazed smile as he thrashed under her in orgasm. The memory made her already aroused body pulse with need.

She walked to edge of the bed and ran her fingers through Lucifer’s honey blond hair. She noticed several healing claw marks on the pale skin of his back. A few vibrantly colored feathers littered the bed. “Beloved.” Her voice was strained, almost desperate.

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his wife. She looked ravishing. Her pale hair was wild and the skin of her cheeks and chest were flushed with arousal. Lilith’s eyes glowed in the dim light of their bedroom making her beautiful features luminous. She had fed off sexual energy in the living world he realized and had left unsatisfied. How unusual.

He lifted himself up on his elbows in an attempting to sit up, but Lilith’s arms reached out and rolled him onto his back. She lowered herself onto his chest. He could smell her arousal and felt how wet she was as she pressed against his skin. Lust radiating off her in pulsing waves. “Sweetheart.” His voice was low and gentle, “Come here.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her up toward his face.

Lilith needed no additional persuasion. She lunged forward and drove her engorged, aching flesh against his mouth. She howled, massive black wings erupting from her back when his tongue found her erect clit.

Lucifer clamped down on her hips and lapped at Lilith’s trembling flesh. He could tell that she was close and wasn’t surprised when he felt her thighs start to shake. He held her in place as she thrashed and screamed. Her hair ungulated around them tightening around his arms and neck.

Lilith panted and tapped Lucifer’s head, “Let me up.” Her husband immediately released her hips. She lifted off his face and lowered herself to press against his erection, laying against his stomach. Lucifer let out a deep breath when he felt her slick heat against him.

His eyes met hers, still shining bright with lust. “What hap…” his question was lost in a moan as Lilith shifted and guided his penis into her. Lucifer tried to move an arm up to touch her and found that her hair and arms where holding him in place. He mentally shrugged and focused his attention on holding his orgasm off as long as possible as Lilith set an intense pace above him.

The charged sexual energy surrounding Lilith was normal during their lovemaking, but Lucifer felt something else. He focused on it and realized that it was energy that she had taken from the living world. Focusing on it was a convent distraction as his wife bucked wildly on him, giving every indication that she wanted him to lay still.

The energy was from a man, Lucifer realized, as he concentrated, he started to get flashes of what his wife had seen. Lilith had paid very close attention to the shrine the man had built. He could see the runes and symbols that she had focused on. The symbols didn’t mean much to him, other people paid attention to things like that for him.

The man was interesting looking, he sensed Lilith’s attraction to him. Lucifer was nearly knocked out of the vision when Lilith shifted above him, changing the angle and rhythm of her thrusts.

An attempt to move his arms, verified Lilith’s lack of interest in anything more active from him. He turned his attention back to the energy before it faded. He heard of snippets of a song as he re-focused. It was in French and the man’s talent was immediately apparent. Lucifer’s intense attraction to music cemented his interest in the human.

Lilith made an extremely erotic sound above him and Lucifer gasped. He was losing his battle against his wives bucking hips and tight, rippling internal muscles. His last attempt to refocus on the energy Lilith had taken from her human admirer was his undoing. He saw Lilith’s lips descend on the trapped man’s and felt the deluge of intense sexual pleasure it caused.

Lucifer orgasmed powerfully under Lilith, snapping him back to reality. Her hair wound tightly around his limbs and neck holding him in place. She drank in his ecstasy and answered with her own as she spasmed around him. They shook together panting and moaning until Lilith’s hair went slack and she collapsed against his chest. Her wings receded into her back, disappearing.

Letting out a long and contented sigh, Lucifer wrapped his arms around his wife and smirked at the ligature marks blossoming on his pale skin. He brushed Lilith’s mane out of her face and ran his hands down the curve of her horns. He kissed her forehead, “You good?” he asked gently.

Lilith met her husband’s gaze with a guilty look, “Are you? I really shut you down there.”

“Come here.” Lucifer pulled Lilith face up to his and squeezed her tightly, “I am happy to help you get out of a state like that with whatever you need. If I was upset or unwilling, I would have let you know.” He kissed his wife gently and smiled when she kissed him back.

“That was quite the human you found. I heard part of the song he sang you. A natural talent.” He watched Lilith’s face. “Why didn’t you just take him and drag him down to hell with you? Why deprive yourself like that?”

Lilith worried her lip with a fang. “It was such a weird, intense interaction. I didn’t want to destroy something I just found.” She leaned forward and kissed Lucifer again. “I could tell you were trying to see what I did in the living world. Would you like me to show you what happened?”

Lucifer kissed her and looked into her beautiful eyes. “Please.”

The Lilith’s horns flared out with a loud crack. the runes adorning them leapt to life. Her eyes shone with love and gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always satisfy your succubus. Lil trapping Luci under her was totally a coincidence.


	6. An Arrival

Time is a funny thing in Hell. It was a commodity that meant something entirely different its various inhabitants. A year didn’t mean much to the immortal Nobles and Sinners but had much more weight for the Imps and Hellhounds.

The annual Cleanse was the most notable event for the human born Sinners. The more powerful ones simply stayed indoors and waited it out. The weaker and newer dead faced a much more harrowing reality.

The Nobles and Overlords saw it as an opportunity for deals, power grabs and other assorted distasteful acts. Details, small and large of what happened during the Cleanse always seemed to get lost in the hail of Heaven’s Angels. It was not unusual for it to take weeks to fully appreciate the extent of what had happened and ramifications that were to follow.

In recent decades Lilith’s adult daughter had started fixating on the Cleanse with predictable and sincere concern. The closeness of its timing was half of the reason Charlie was curled up on the sofa snuggled against her shoulder. The other half was her recent and equally predictable break up with the Von Eldrich family’s scion.

Lilith had lost count of the number of make and break ups the couple had inflicted on each other. She disagreed with her husband’s tact when he had told their daughter she was an idiot, even as he held her sobbing in his arms. But, there had been some truth to the sentiment that it was time to let the relationship finally end for good.

She wasn’t ready to completely end it yet. Lilith could see it in Charlie’s tear redden eyes. She leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. Lilith was externally broadcasting Hell’s most popular jazz station through her horns. Charlie had had sought out her mother for the comfort of music and her loving embrace.

“Are we still going out tonight?” Charlie looked up at her mother and watched the runes on her horns pulse gently in time with the jazz music.

“Yes” Lilith smiled, “If your father doesn’t manage to make it back from the living world in time, you and I will go to the opening without him.” A new theater with state-of-the-art wiring and acoustics was opening in the Ring of Envy. It was going to be a whose who of the demonic elite. Theater was exactly the sort of thing Charlie loved and her ex hated and was sure to avoid. It was a perfect outing for the heart broken princess.

“I think I am going to look in my closet. Do you know what color…” Charlie was cut off as her mother’s horns flashed brightly and the jazz music which had been playing quietly was drowned out by deafening feedback.

Lilith’s eyes glowed red and her horns flared out with a violent crack. Awful feedback roared around them in a terrible cacophony. Charlie sprang up and grabbed her mother by the shoulders, “Mom! Mom what’s wrong!” her yelling barely audible over the roar of the noise. Lilith’s eyes looked through her.

As abruptly as it started, it ended. The room was suddenly silent, and Lilith’s eyes focused on her daughter. “It’s okay sweetie. It’s fine.” Her eyes stopped glowing and only the faintest hint of light pulsed off her horns.

“What the Hell? Mom what was that?” Charlie looked panicked.

Lilith’s smile didn’t match her eyes, “It was just someone messing with the radio waves. It happens from time to time. I wasn’t expecting it and it surprised me.” She drew Charlie against her, “I am sorry it scared you sweetie. It’s nothing.”

Charlie held her mother tightly for a few moments and didn’t look totally convinced when she drew back and looked at her.

“Go pick out whatever you want to wear tonight, and I will match it sweetheart. Have Razzle and Dazzle help you. They always impress when you let them help you dress.” Any indication that something might be wrong had vanished from Lilith’s face.

Her daughter hesitated, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Never better sweetie. Go on, let me know what you decide on. We’ll be the most dazzling pair at the opening tonight.” Lilith motioned at the door and leaned back against the sofa.

Charlie hesitated but eventually made her way out of her parents’ private rooms. Lilith waited until she was sure her daughter had left and let out the breath, she didn’t realize she was holding.

She looked up at her vaulted ceiling and listened to the static strewn jumble of Hell’s radio stations. The transmissions were a tangled mess falling in on each other and pulsing out in unnatural, distorted ways.

The erratic static and hiss of the radio made Lilith think of Alastor. She found herself flashing back to all the times she had returned to his home after their first encounter. She hadn’t trusted herself to interact with him directly after that night. She couldn’t be sure she wouldn’t lose control of herself and drag him back to Hell with her.

She spent her time playing little games with him. Moving the flowers that began showing up with regularity onto his bed. Opening his many religious and occult texts to important pages. Leaving bloody kiss marks on his bedroom mirror.

Alastor played along leaving things out for her to find and keeping the radio on when he was away so she could listen to his broadcasts. His murders continued and each time she felt the pulse of his prayer in her chest or his voice singing in her head, it became harder and harder to stay away.

As the confused roar of the radio stations began to quiet into the eerie hiss of dead air Lilith knew that her wait was over.

Alastor had arrived in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring bridge chapter with no sex is boring.


	7. A Wait

As promised, Lilith and Charlie dazzled at the theater opening. Dressed in matching brilliant blue and white with azure apple blossoms woven in their blond manes, they captivated their noble audience. Lilith had opted to drape her horns in strings of simmering diamonds to hide the continued faint pules that simmered across them. Hell’s radio stations continued to struggle to come back online against unpredictable static waves.

Hell had become dependent on entertainment from the radio and its disruption was the topic of the night. The failure to tap into the radio stations stifled some of the theater openings impact but the live band playing swing and jazz hits was enough to make the evening a success.

Lilith feigned total ignorance at the radio stations’ predicament and was glad for Charlie’s near constant distraction. Her daughter all but clung to her side, refusing offers to dance to the lively music from any who approached.

Lilith was grateful for her daughter’s affection, but a bit saddened by its underlaying cause. She was pleased when Lucifer and Stolas made a dramatic entrance midway through the party. Lucifer took Charlie from her arms and swung her around the theater in a wild dance that enthralled their audience.

Hell’s Queen happily accepted Stolas’s arms and they swung around the dance floor watching her husband and daughter. The owl prince was not as easily put off as the assorted nobles she has been making light conversation with all evening. Through his intimate dealings with the royal family and inquisitive nature he was well aware of Lilith’s affection and aptitude with radio waves. When it became obvious that she wouldn’t budge on the matter he gently rubbed her diamond draped horns with his talons and kissed her hand in farewell, leaving to find his wife in the crowd of nobles.

Lucifer had made sure the band played songs that Charlie loved and the two of the them danced for almost an hour before collapsing, laughing next to Lilith in their private theater box. The angel of light’s brilliance was on full display when he and his daughter performed together.

Not long thereafter the royal family made their way home. Lilith kissed and hugged Charlie good night squeezing her tightly. She smiled as her daughter pulled Lucifer toward her rooms to show him something that Razzle and Dazzle had brought her earlier in the day. Happy for the quiet of her bedroom Lilith made her way to the foot of her bed and sat down.

She had been trying to ignore the radio waves all evening, but now she listened to their static. It appeared that the stations had given up trying to broadcast for the night. They had gone eerily quiet. There was still a soft hum that she could feel more than hear. It was very faint but steady, almost like a pulse.

“You alright?” Lucifer’s voice snapped Lilith out of her trance. He was standing in front of her loosening his tie. His hat had been casually discarded on a side table. The purple serpent normally coiled around it, causally hung off his shoulders.

“You haven’t said much all night and Charlie said there was some sort of audio explosion before the radio went dead.” His pulled his tie off and shrugged off his white jacket jostling his snake closer to his neck, so it didn’t fall to the floor with his clothing.

Lilith sighed and reached out for Lucifer. He took her into his arms bringing her head against his chest. He noticed her horns pulsing and rubbed them, playing with the shimmering diamond strands woven around them.

“That isn’t an answer.” He pulled back and stood over Lilith, taking her chin in his hand and pointed her face toward his. “What is going on with you? Did you take the radio stations down?”

Lilith smiled up at her husband “No.” She turned her head and took his gloved hand in her mouth kissing it. She took his glove in her fangs and tugged, pulling it off with some help. He reached for her face again and she kissed his palm before taking his thumb into her mouth.

Lucifer moaned as Lilith sucked his thumb. He felt a throb of desire in his loins and chuckled. “You are trying to distract me dear.” He gently pulled his thumb out of her mouth and pulled his other glove off and tossed it to the floor. As he unbuttoned his vest, his snake started to retreat into the open collar of his shirt. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Alastor.” Lilith reached out and tugged her husband’s shirt out of his pants. His snake glided down his stomach and wrapped around her forearm. She started unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom. “He overwhelmed the radio frequencies when” she paused and look up at Lucifer. “he arrived.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “He manifested tonight?” He put his hands over Lilith’s which had just opened the last button on his shirt. “Why are you here?”

Lilith took his hands, “I haven’t seen you all day. I missed you.” His serpent had made its way up her arm and onto her shoulders. Her beautiful eyes were earnest and a little troubled.

“Awh.” Lucifer cheeks flushed a bit with emotion, and he squeezed Lilith back against his naked chest. His snake wiggled down her shoulders and dove into her cleavage held high by the tight bodice of her dress. The Queen of Hell let out a soft squeal that made Lucifer laugh.

“Seriously Lilith. Why are you here? The human you’ve been stalking for the past year is here. What are you waiting for?”

Lilith had pulled away from him, trying to grab the serpent rolling around in her dress. “Not stalking…” she tried to grab the zipper on her back through her hair.

“Oh no. You’re right. “Lucifer spun her around, moved her thick main aside and grabbed at the zipper, opening her dress. “Sneaking around his house at all hours. Going through his stuff and moving it around so he knows you were there. Totally normal non stalking behaviors.”

Lilith shot her husband a look and wiggled out the dress.

The serpent had wound around her ribs and nestled its head between her breasts. She looked down at it and joined her husband in a laugh. Lucifer unraveled his snake from his wife and held it up to one of the bed posts.

“You are going to be very much in the way little one.” The snake complied and wound around the wood of the post. Lucifer turned back to his wife who was laying nude on their soft sheets.

“The man that you were afraid you would fuck to death, is dead.” He finished undressing and opened his arms in a flourish, “Problem solved.”

Lilith covered her face in her hands and mumbled something into them. Lucifer climbed onto the bed next to her and kneeled down taking her hands off her face, “I am sorry? What?”

“Three days.” She looked up at him and worried her bottom lip with her fangs.

“That is a superstition. Humans souls survive or don’t when they get here. The ones that make it more than three days are just as likely to get destroyed in the Cleanse as any other.” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“It really isn’t. Especially the ones that manifest with powers. Three is the most important magic number.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. Lilith pointed at him with her free hand. “Just because you’re so powerful you can ignore the laws of magic doesn’t mean they aren’t real.”

Lucifer saw the resolve in Lilith’s eyes and released her hand. “The Queen does what the Queen wants.” He stretched out on his side next to her and rested his hand just under her breasts. He curled his thumb up between them and gently stroked her soft skin.

“Charlie and I were talking about having a day together. I’ll take her out and we’ll get out of your hair.” He cupped her breast and gently continued to caress her flesh.

“That is why the Queen loves her King so much.” Lilith said in a warm, sultry voice, “He never makes demands of his Queen and respects her decisions. He indulges her wants as she does his. As a partner.”

Lucifer’s fingers ghosted over her nipple. He watched her for a reaction and smiled at her moan. “What does the Queen want?” he asked sincerely.

Lilith’s smile was radiant, “Her king.” She reached for him.

“Oh!” Lucifer grinned like a fool, “That’s me!” He rolled onto Lilith. She giggled and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her hair flared around them on the bed, blue flowers still woven into its locks. She dismissed her horns and kissed him deeply.

Lucifer lifted off her enough to caress her right breast. As his tongue played with hers, he rolled her nipple erect with his fingers. A wave of lust rolled over him as Lilith arched her back and rocked her hips against his.

He began to trail wet kisses down her neck before latching on, his sharp teeth almost drawing blood. Lilith gasped beneath him and raked her clawed nails down his back. He released her neck with a moan. Another swell of lust rolled over him as Lilith rubbed her soft pubic hair over the swell of his erection.

Lilith rolled her hips and titled them guiding the head of her husband’s penis to her pulsing opening. She watched his face as she slowly guided him inside. His groan of pleasure amplified when she started to ripple her mussels around him.

Lucifer’s lips crashed into Lilith’s. He panted into her mouth unable to form coherent words.

Lilith’s hair wound around his legs pulling him tightly against her. She gave his hips just enough slack to allow him to pummel into her. Her eyes started to glow as she felt Lucifer getting close to orgasm.

“Come for me.” She moaned sweetly into his ear. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

“Fuck!” Lucifer growled. Lilith’s voice crashed over him leaving him shaking in with lust. He managed a few more thrusts before she toppled him into a powerful orgasm. Her vaginal mussels rippled, milking him with every shuddering convulsion. His orgasm continued long after his semen ran dry when Lilith dragged him into her own release as she screamed under him.

When Lilith’s hips finally stilled, she collapsed back on the bed. Her hair slowly relaxed letting Lucifer slump against her. The urgency of Lucifer’s erection was gone but Lilith tensed his hair when he tried to withdraw from her.

Happy to oblige his wife Lucifer didn’t try to break their connection and kissed her deeply. “I love you, my Queen.”

Lilith returned his kiss, “I love you, my King”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The king and prince should have made the party with no problem...but the prince got lonely. 
> 
> The first woman does not at all have anxiety over meeting a serial killer, radio star she had one sided sex with once. 
> 
> In other news, our occult educated queen would tell us that 7 is also a magic number. So if you've made it this far into the fic, with me, all I can say is, "Wow" and "Thank you!"
> 
> https://twitter.com/ady_lainne/status/1237765783045812224
> 
> The amazing Ady Laine did a scene from this chapter and I could not love it more!


	8. A Welcome

Three days really shouldn’t have felt so long. Lilith filled her time with her family. Lucifer, sensing her mood, was especially attentive with soothing, sweet words and gentle caresses.

Charlie gave up asking her mother what was wrong and spent time chatting with her and styling her hair. Focusing on her mother helped her forget her own troubles. Laughing with her father and planning their day together further raised her spirits.

Lilith listened as the radio stations came back online and realized that she could still detect the faint hum like pulse. After spending time concentrating on it, she came to realize that it was Alastor’s personal signal. It occasionally roared over the network but after another day the random disruptions became more infrequent.

Finally, when Lilith was happy with the amount of time that had passed, she saw her husband and daughter off on their madcap adventure. She smiled as she watched them leave, swinging each other around and singing.

She walked to her bedroom and activated the runes on her horns. She located Alastor without trouble, but the presence of other magic in his area gave her pause. Making a note of it, she vanished from the teleportation circle in her room.

Lilith found herself in a badly degraded magic circle in an overgrown garden. She realized the magic that she had sensed was coming from this area. Confused, she slowly turned in a circle and found that she was in the once manicured grounds of a manor house in obvious decline. Walking up on a long-neglected fountain she brushed vegetation off what appeared to be a raised the family crest.

Von Eldrich.

Interesting.

She looked back at the manor. It was obviously not one of the homes of the head family of the Von Eldrich clan. None of their properties, no matter how neglected would be allowed to fall this far into disrepair. Any more information would be hard to obtain from the grounds. The Von Eldrich family was prolific and sprawling. Finding a noble family that couldn’t count at least one of them among their number was a nearly impossible task.

She magically pushed against the warding on the gates of the property and could tell they had recently been breached. The neglected runes had been slowly losing energy, making them vulnerable. She smiled. Alastor kept impressing her.

Lilith made her way to the front of the manor. The heavy, carved door emblazed with the fading crest of the Von Eldrich clan offered no resistance. She walked into the darkened home and found it blanketed with dust. It was obvious that someone had recently disturbed the homes slumber.

Family portraits on the wall drew her attention. She recognized some of the faces and tried to recall gossip surrounding the family. Her husband counted the head of the Von Eldrich clan among his chosen followers. His family was one of his favorite topics and she thought she remembered something about this family’s fall from grace within the Von Eldrich’s internal social structure.

The smell of blood took her attention away from tedious noble politics. She followed the scent to a side room where she found the half-eaten body of a male demon laid out on a table. Lilith smiled as she circled around it. It would appear her concerns had been unfounded. Alastor seemed to have been made for Hell.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. He was upstairs in a bedroom. Likely the master, as it would be most heavily warded. With no further hesitation, Lilith strode up the stairs and straight to the back of the manor where she knew she’d find Alastor.

“You’ve done so well.” she said as she walked into the room. “I’m so impressed.” She smiled broadly, outstretching her arms in front of her. She could see a form pressed against the wall on the far side of the bed.

“Come out my …” Alastor, recognizing Lilith, stepped into the open. His new demonic form was dramatically different from the slight man Lilith remembered. He was much taller. Taller than her and almost painfully thin. Her eyes were drawn to his blood red hair and fluffy ears, both tipped in black. Small, delicate black antlers peeked out between his ears and she could make out a what looked like a red and black tail. When her eyes meet his now entirely red ones and focused on his wide, yellow smile, she felt a powerful jolt of recognition. As different as he now looked, he was entirely the same, “Deer…”.

Alastor strode toward Lilith. She was dressed in a simple black dress that clung to the curves of her body. Long, wild, pale blond hair fell around her to the floor. Her rune covered horns were flared out. Her bright, beautiful eyes were luminous. “Lilith” he tried to say through a load roar of garbled radio feedback.

Lilith’s horns cracked backwards when the wave of static and noise hit her. She blinked slowly, “Wow.”

Alastor stopped just out of her arms reach and raised his clawed hands to the exposed grey skin of his throat. The white shirt he had worn in life was open at the collar. His sleeves rolled to his elbows; dried blood stains dotted the fabric. Alastor’s eyes were pained, his smile, a grimace.

Lilith shook her head dismissing her horns. She chuckled at Alastor’s reaction and closed the distance between them taking his hands in hers.

“I can always bring them back.” She smiled gently at his confused expression. “I just dismissed them so I can hear myself think when we work on your voice.” She brought his hands to her mouth and kissed his fingertips causing a jolt of energy to jump between them.

Alastor let out a static laced sigh that echoed around the room and pulled Lilith flush against him. She pressed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. A powerful wave of emotion crashed over them ending with a swell of desire.

Lilith pulled back and smiled wickedly at Alastor. She brought lips against his throat and whispered into his skin, “Say my name.” She began to guide him backwards toward the bed.

“Lilith” she kissed his neck as his voice modulated some, still crackling with static. His hands found her hips, caressing them through the material of her dress.

Lilith continued to move him back until his legs hit the bed. She leaned into him, lips on his neck. “Say my name.”

“Lilith” his voice was distorted but the worst of the static was gone.

She shoved him back on the bed and stood over him. Her eyes smoldering as she shimmied out of the black dress.

Alastor moved back on the bed and reached for Lilith. She rested her knees on either side of his hips and slowly lowered herself against him. Alastor let out a reverberating moan when Lilith’s hips pressed against his.

Her lips parted slightly in a smile, she pressed her mouth against his throat again, “Say my name.” She purred.

Alastor’s hands rubbed down Lilith’s naked back coming to rest on the soft swell of her buttocks. He spread his hands out and pulled her pelvis down harder against his erection. “Lilith” he breathed. The feedback was gone but radio static almost overwhelmed his voice.

“Look at that, we’re almost there.” Lilith said warmly, her voice reverberated through Alastor’s chest and straight to his loins. His hands clamped down harder on her hips, clawed nails bruising her naked skin.

Lilith pressed her teeth against his neck, she could feel his heart pounding. “Say. My. Name.” Each syllable pulsed through Alastor’s body.

“Lilith!” he gasped. His voice clear with a soft undercurrent of static behind it. The sensation of her giggle rolling over him nearly drove him mad.

Lilith rose to her knees, overpowering Alastor’s attempts to hold her against him. She reached down between their legs and gently ran her hand over the front of his tented pants. She could feel the moisture of her arousal against the fabric.

Alastor’s clawed hands met hers as he started to fumble with the button of his pants. Lilith’s hand slid inside as he opened them and pulled his swollen erection free. Her soft moan of approval was drowned out by a sharp, static filled breath from her lover.

She lined their bodies up, nestling the head of his penis against her weeping opening. Her left hand held his hip in place preventing him from thrusting up into her. Her long hair moved around them wrapping around Alastor’s arms as she pressed her forehead back against his. “Do you want to worship your Queen?” She looked deeply into his red, lust filled eyes.

“Yes.” His voice, clear, behind gentle radio static was thick with desire. His penis throbbed against her folds, eliciting a moan from Lilith, that only further enflamed him.

Lilith’s eyes were luminous with lust, “Yes?” She asked, arching an eyebrow.

Alastor gave her a wide, nearly crazed smile. A feral expression played over his face, “My Queen.” She released his hip and bruised his lips in a passionate kiss. He thrust his pelvis up, deeply penetrating her aching flesh.

Lilith’s enthusiastic moan was drowned out by a feedback filled cry that reverberated through the room. Alastor writhed under her, thrashing against her hair holding his arms in place. “Please.” He begged, control shattering as Lilith moved her hips.

She released his arms when she felt him start to climax. She noticed his petite antlers were slightly larger and the shadows at the edges of the rooms were undulating before Alastor crushed her against him in a powerful embrace. Lilith drank in his ecstasy and sexual energy using his orgasm to trigger her own. She moaned against his neck riding the waves of pleasure wracking their bodies. Flashes of his arrival and first few days in Hell flickered in her mind.

As she shook over him, she felt his arms slacken. She didn’t anything of it until the spasms of pleasure receded. Alastor lay motionless beneath her. Red eyes wide open in a fixed stare.

“Oh no!” she gasped, realizing the amount of energy she had syphoned from him. Lilith shot her hand out, pressing it against his chest and summoned her horns. They flared out with a loud crack, the ruins wrapping them roaring to life. She let out the breath she was holding when she felt the hum of his radio frequency, pulse in her horns.

Alastor was in a deep sleep.

“Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeze Lilith, amateur mistake. What are you used to fucking the most powerful demons in hell or something?


	9. An Interlude

Lilith looked up from the pile of scrolls and books she had spread out in front of her when Lucifer entered their sitting room.

“Your home!” Lucifer beamed at his wife and strode toward her. He gave her a passionate kiss and motioned toward the table, “What’s all of this? Why are you home?”

He searched her face, “You alright?”

“Fine!” She answered too quickly, giving Lucifer an almost guilty smile.

“Convincing.” Lucifer said sarcastically as he put his hat down on the table in the middle of the clutter. He sat down next to her on the sofa and threw an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her upper arm.

His purple snake uncurled from his hat and started to inspect the scrolls on the table.

Lilith rested her head on her husband’s shoulder and watched his snake push a scroll aside and slither under the cover of an open book. “I knew that there were a bunch of Von Eldrichs, but I had no idea just how many. Or how incestuous they were. I knew Frederick and Bethesda were cousins, but that’s nothing if you really look at these lineages.”

“Okay…. I have no idea why this is relevant, but why are you reading about the Von Eldrichs? Freddy never shuts up about his stupid family. You can just ask him when you see him tomorrow.”

Lilith turned to look at Lucifer, “What? The orchestra is tomorrow? I totally lost track of time. That means the Cleanse is…”

“In three days.”

“Oh.” Lilith blinked, thinking, “That should work.” She hugged Lucifer and kissed his neck.

“You are still planning on attending?” Lucifer returned her kiss on her lips. His hand ghosted over her horns.

“Yes. It will be good to be seen out together with one of your Chosen before the Cleanse. Is it only Frederick?”

“Apparently. There appears to be some particularly bad internal drama in the family that’s going to be keeping his dearest Bethesda busy…. I can’t wait to hear all about it.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Lilith watched as Lucifer’s serpent wrapped around the book it was under, knocking the cover shut with its coiled body. “That’s too bad. “She winked at her husband, “I’ve formed a very meaningful relationship with the mouth in her stomach.”

Lucifer guffawed and squeezed Lilith close, kissing lips again. “So, speaking of meaningful relationships…?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Tonight, went really well. Alastor is brimming with potential. His demon from is attractive and he has a fantastic voice. Now that he isn’t screaming static. I’m looking forward to hearing him sing. “She gestured excitedly as she spoke. “Deer demon with radio powers, by the way. I don’t think that was on the list of possibilities you rattled off last night when you were trying to make me laugh.”

“Deer?” Lucifer chuckled. “With hooves and horns? Little white spots?”

“I, I don’t know if he has hooves. I don’t think so. “Lilith sighed, “I need to have a better look at him. I had meant too, but….”

“Deer penis?”

“I...no? He has a very nice penis.” Lilith flashed her fangs in a cheeky smile.

“This all sounds great. Why didn’t you lead with this?”

“Well…” Lilith looked flustered, “I sort of…” She reached out and put her hands on either side of Lucifer’s face and pressed her forehead against his. The runes on her horns glowed faintly, “You want me to show you?”

“Oh, no.” Lucifer pulled back from her, gesturing his gloved hand in feigned disinterest. “Sounds super boring.”

Before Lilith could say anything, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. She straddled his hips, steading herself by putting her hands on his shoulders.

Lucifer brought his hands up to her face flashing her a wide, mischievous smile “Of course I want you to show me!”

Lilith squinted as an especially bright flash hit her eyes. Lucifer gestured wildly next to her answering shouted questions from their box in a crowded theater in Pentagram City. He occasional paused mid statement to mug for photos.

Frederick Von Eldrich stood on the other side of her husband. His hand resting comfortably on Lucifer’s back. His phosphorus green eyes and teeth shone brightly against his dark grey skin and white hair. The small gaping maws on his shoulders glowed the same neon green against his black suit. He cut a dramatic figure standing next to his white clad King.

Lilith quickly tired of the noise and withdrew to the private back of the box. A table lined with food and drinks along sat against one wall and the center of the room was dominated by a large overstuffed sofa facing toward the theater. The distance from the box’s opening and the angle it was at, allowed for privacy and a limited view of the stage.

She sat on the end of the sofa and watched as Frederick's hand casually moved from her husband’s back to his hip. Lucifer threw his arm around his shoulders, just above the glowing maws and continued laughing and mugging to his audience. The intimate body language between the two men strongly cemented Frederick’s status as one of his kings Chosen followers.

Lucifer’s Chosen wielded tremendous power and influence in Hell. Selected by their King, these already powerful demons entered into a deal that allowed them access to some of Lucifer’s raw power. They had the authority to speak with his voice and could expect to be treated with fearful respect across all the rings of Hell. The price was absolute loyalty and an inability to work against the royal family.

The vetting process for such a position was often long and once completed, it was celebrated with a seemingly endless litany of parties, parades, dances and orgies. Lilith found the entire process tedious and irritating. She considered the Chosen’s bond to be an intimate pact that only needed the attention of herself, her husband and the selected party.

Lilith held the ultimate veto over her husband’s choices but in the thousands of years that they had, participated in the practice she had only declined once. For all the power and advantages the Chosen distinction gave, it was noteworthy that if one of them came to an untimely end, it was usually at the hands of the King that they had pledged themselves to.

Frederick was in no such danger tonight. The affection between he and Lucifer was clear. Lilith watched as Frederick realized that she had left the balcony. He half turned to face her and flashed her a neon smile. He leaned into his grinning king, whispering into his ear. With a final wave to the crowd he turned and made his way back to Lilith.

“My dear Queen” he took her gloved hand in his, long green talons glowing, and kissed it. “It is so good to see you. I must apologize for my wife’s absence. We have found ourselves with some minor family squabbles I am afraid.”

Lilith brought his hand to her cheek and flashed him an enticing smile, “ I am so sorry to hear that Elder." She said, affectionately using his family's honorific title for him. "Won’t you please tell me what’s going on?” Frederick beamed and eagerly sat next to Lilith.

Lucifer realizing that both of his companions had left for the privacy of the back of the box, made a last flourish to his adoring audience. He retreated from the balcony to a course of “All hail the King!”

He found Lilith and Frederick in deep conversation on the plush sofa. He sat down next to Frederick who had his back to him as he spoke animatedly to Lilith. He gave Lucifer an acknowledging smile over his shoulder before turning his attention back to her, “Well, there is more my Queen, but I don’t wish to bore you.”

“Nonsense Elder,” Lilith hand on the back of the sofa lightly toyed with the wickedly sharp fangs of his shoulder maw. “I am really interested in hearing all of it.”

Lucifer’s mirth filled eyes caught his wife’s over Frederick’s shoulder and mouthed an exaggerated “filthy liar”.

Lilith casually moved the hand she was caressing Frederick with father out his line of site and flipped off her husband, her attention never wavering from Von Eldrich.

Lucifer coughed into his hand to conceal his laugh. Frederick misinterpreting Lucifer’s gesture as appeal for attention reached behind him to caress his thigh.

With a smile, Lucifer ran his fingers through Frederick’s white and grey spotted hair. He started to lean forward when a knock at the door stopped him.

Zestial’s distinctive voice boomed through the door, “Apologizes my King, if I might have a quick word before the performance starts.”

Lucifer seriously considered ignoring the enormous demon before getting up and striding over to the door. Throwing it open and looked up at the towering demon with his arms crossed. “You have two minutes Zest, make them count.”

Lilith moved closer to Frederick, her hand moving against glowing maw in his shoulder, coyly sliding her fingers past its sharp fangs. She had all the information she needed about the estate Alastor was hiding in and Frederick was none the wiser. “You have been dealing with so much Elder.” She flashed him a smoldering look. “I think it’s time to forget all of it for a while.”

“You know my Queen” Frederick reached out to cup her face, the glowing claw on his thumb rubbing against her pale cheek, “that sounds like an excellent idea.” Black tendrils covered in glowing green spots slithered out of demonic mouths on his shoulders. They wove out around them, some slowly writhing in the air waiting to be used while others wrapping around Lilith.

As the tentacles slowly dragged over her skin, Lilith moaned and leaned back against the sofa giving Frederick better access to her body. The tendrils which could be hardened into wicked instruments of death were warm and supple. The green spots were slightly raised and provided additional gentle friction. They slipped into the plunging neckline of Lilith’s blood red dress and started to fondle her amble breasts. Frederick’s sigh of pleasure matched Lilith’s when he started to rub her quickly hardening nipples, illuminating how erogenous his tentacles were.

Lucifer all but slammed his theater box’s door in Zestial’s face when he heard a gentle telltale moan from Lilith behind him. He spun around, taking his hat off and put it on the untouched table of food. Hands on the buttons of his white coat he strode up to the sofa to find Frederick’s tentacles intimately caressing and writhing around his wife.

“Would it have killed you to wait a minute?” Lucifer chuckled unbuttoning his coat. One of Frederick’s tentacles swooped behind him pulling his jacket off his shoulders, dropping it onto the floor. A lock of Lilith’s hair shot out and wrapped around Lucifer’s arm. The tentacle that removed his jacket rubbed down his chest before wrapping around his other arm. A wide smile spread across Lucifer’s face as he shared a lustful look with his wife and Chosen.

After weighing his options, he strode forward and put his hands on Lilith’s shoulders. “Up for just a second, sweetheart.” Lilith started to stand and found herself aided by Frederick’s tentacles. Lucifer moved behind her and unzipped her dress, working it off easily with the Frederick’s help. He sat down on the sofa and Frederick moved back some to make room for Lilith between them.

“Now” Lucifer kissed Lilith’s forehead and looked at Frederick, “Freddy, I think you were fondling my wife.” He placed his arm along the back of the sofa and rested his hand on Frederick’s who was sitting the same way facing him.

Fredrick wove his fingers between Lucifer’s and turned his attention back to Lilith. He continued to tweak and roll her nipples and started to weave a tentacle between her legs. He snaked another tentacle out and began to drag it down Lucifer’s chest. A second tentacle followed it slowly working with the first to unbutton his shirt.

Lilith thrashed under Frederick’s touches. Her hair writhed around her, tangling around some of his tentacles and looping around Lucifer’s arms. She moaned with abandon when a tendril gently moved down the length of her vulva. She opened her legs, throwing one over her husband’s and raised her hips. Frederick moved a second tentacle down and gently probed her labia before penetrating her in a smooth thrust causing them to both cry out in pleasure.

Lucifer could feel the Lilith’s lust filled energy pool around them. The tentacles rubbing against his chest popped the last button on his shirt. As they began to rub against his flesh, he grabbed one and brought it to his mouth. Locking eyes with Frederick he ran his elongated tongue over it before taking it in his mouth. He smirked at Frederick’s heated moan. The tentacle rubbing Lucifer’s chest dragged down to his loins, rubbing his erection through his white pants.

Lilith was quickly losing herself to the building pressure in her pelvis. The constant teasing pressure on her nipples and clit combined with the rolling, rubbing tentacle pumping into her vagina was too much. She heard her husband’s sensual chuckle when he noticed the telltale tremble in her legs before her eyes rolled back and she spasmed into an uncontrollable orgasm.

Frederick’s fingers crushed against Lucifer’s as he fought to hold on against the dual sensations of Lucifer’s mouth and Lilith’s trembling vagina on his tentacles. He reached down freeing his straining erection from his black pants.

Lucifer leaned into his wife’s lustful energy. He released Frederick’s tentacle from his mouth and helped the tentacle rubbing him, open his pants. His erection freed, he reached for his still shaking wife, his free hand and Frederick’s tentacles guided her onto his lap. Lilith realized what Lucifer was doing and raised her hips when the tentacle inside of her withdrew to help her husband enter her.

Another cry of pleasure burst from Lilith as Lucifer thrust into her. She threw her head back over his shoulder and shared an ecstatic smile with him. She could feel how close both men were to their release. She focused on Frederick, his green eyes glowing with lust, his tentacles wrapping around her equally wild hair as well as she and Lucifer. She leaned forward and grabbed the front of his shirt through his jacket pulling him toward her and capturing his lips in a crushing kiss.

Lilith’s energy exploded around her lovers throwing them both into the throws of orgasm. She basked in their ecstasy and followed them into another climax. She trembled against both men until the three of them collapsed into each other.

Lucifer rubbed his thumb against the back of Frederick’s hand that he was still holding and shared a warm smile with him. He helped Lilith off his lap and moved against the side of the sofa. Lilith leaned against her husband’s chest and threw her legs over Frederick’s lap as he moved against Lucifer. As the three of them snuggled together and listened to the orchestra that they hadn’t realized had started playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the threesome you were expecting? 
> 
> Stay tuned.
> 
> The song for this chapter was, Kanye West - All Of The Lights ft. Rihanna, Kid Cudi


	10. A gift

Lilith materialized in the summoning circle in the lobby of the Von Eldrich manor and immediately sensed Alastor on the first floor. When she was here last, once she had determined that Alastor was sleeping, she had taken the time to clean up a few of the wards and circles in the house before returning to the palace. She walked in the direction of the deer demon. Her rune covered horns glowed gently as she pinged the perimeter of the building. She was pleased with overall integrity of the estate’s defenses.

The smell of blood lead her to Alastor. He was in the kitchen, standing over a table covered in what appeared the remains of more than one demon. He looked up from his work, bloody cleaver in hand when Lilith entered the room. Blood splatter covered his exposed pants and white shirt, rolled at the sleeves under a heavy apron. “My Queen!” His red eyes lit up as he flashed her a wide smile. “I’m so pleased to see you.” His voice was clear with a hint of radio static behind it.

Lilith smiled and walked up to him. He leaned back into her as she wrapped her arms around his slim waist, under the apron he was wearing. She could feel the bulge of his tail against her stomach. Blood had splattered across his face and exposed arms. He wrinkled his nose when he noticed her looking at it. “Every demon is different. It makes butchering an interesting, if somewhat messy challenge.” Alastor sighed with pleasure and contentment when he felt Lilith’s chuckle roll through his body.

“I don’t think you could have been more prepared for Hell, Alastor.” Lilith licked some blood off his cheek with an elongated tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp. “I am not surprised to find you well.”

He turned his head and met Lilith’s gaze, “Never better, my Queen. I'm learning more every day.” He buried the cleaver in his hand into the caving block on the table and flicked his wrist. A red microphone staff appeared in his hand. “With this baby I can increase the range of my broadcasting. Soon I will be able to reach every corner of Hell.” The static behind his voice became more pronounced and dials glowed behind his crimson eyes.

“Impressive” said Lilith sincerely. She reached out and ran her fingers over the surface of the microphone. It generated its own static that responded to her touch. “Very impressive.” She kissed Alastor’s blood spattered cheek.

“I should clean up.” Alastor flashed a wide smile at Lilith, “I am in no condition for you my dear Queen.” He flicked his wrist and the microphone disappeared.

Lilith stepped back and untied his apron. Alastor turned around holding his bloody hands up, away from her. She looked ravishing in the sleeveless black and red gown she was wearing. She pulled the apron over his head and discarded on the counter behind her. “There is a quite large tub upstairs off the master bedroom.” He said conversationally.

Lilith stepped forward and arched an eyebrow, “Large enough for two?” she looped her arms back around his waist.

“As a matter a fact...” Alastor was cut off when they vanished and re-appeared in the bedroom Lilith had first found him in. He looked around laughing merrily. “Fantastic.” He spun around and beckoned to Lilith to follow him.

Making his way to an adjoining room Alastor motioned to a large claw footed tub that dominated the room. “Just need to get some hot water into it and we’ll be all set.”

Lilith walked by past him and tapped the side of the tub with a claw like nail. In an instant it filled with steaming hot water.

“Nice trick.” Said Alastor appreciatively. He began to hum as he started unbuttoning his stained, white shirt. “Anything else you’d like to show me?” A flirtatious smile played over his lips.

“As a matter of fact,” Lilith turned to walk toward Alastor and the shirt in his hands vanished. He stopped humming and gave an approving laugh when he realized he was completely nude. “There is that.” She purred.

Alastor turned his head to see his clothing in a pile with a black and red dress. When he turned back to Lilith, she was in front of him naked with her arms outstretched. He reached out and took her hands in his. A gentle pulse of energy traveled between them settling in his loins. He moaned gently.

Lilith’s released his hands and closed the distance between them. She ran her hands through his black and red hair ruffling it gently. “I am sorry to say I didn’t have much time to look over your new body Alastor.”

Alastor leaned into her touch as her hands moved to his ears. He chuckled as her fingers danced over their surface in a comforting caress, “I couldn’t control my enthusiasm my dear Queen.” His breath caught as her long fingers moved on to his antlers.

Lilith could feel a pulse of desire roll off Alastor when her fingers played over his horns. She pressed against him and felt his partially erect penis against her stomach. He brought his bloody hands to her pale shoulders as she started to caress his antlers more forcefully. She was rewarded with a static filled moan and the throb of his hardening erection against her soft flesh.

“Well, what do we have here?” she asked innocently, smiling at the flush in Alastor’s face. “These are more sensitive that I would’ve guessed.” His antlers flared out some under her questing fingers and his penis throbbed against her.

Alastor moved one hand from Lilith’s shoulders to caress down her side. He lingered at the swell of her breast splaying his thumb out to catch her nipple. Her gentle moan of pleasure further inflamed his desire, causing blood to smear from his hand across her skin as he pressed her hips against his with his other hand. “Very sensitive.” He breathed through a gentle whine of static, “Even more when you touch them.”

Lilith gave his antlers a final rub that caused another heated moan and his penis to leap against her stomach before withdrawing her hands from his head. She smiled at him and ran her hands down his neck to his shoulders. She noticed a white scar across his chest and another on his upper arm.

Alastor’s eyes followed hers, “Not all of my prey went quietly when I was still alive.” His voice was more composed, but his toothy smile was a leer of lust.

Her hands continued down the plane of his back to his fluffy red and black tail. She ran her fingers through the fur and grinned at the absurdity of its cuteness. “Your tail is adorable.” She managed to keep herself from squealing.

Alastor’s deep, static infused chuckle rolled through her horns, “I am glad it pleases you my Queen. I’m happy that it isn’t sensitive like my horns, as it gets in the way a fair bit.” He met her eyes, “Perhaps you would be kind enough to teach me how to dismiss it as you did your horns?”

Giving his tail a last, gentle pat, she moved her hands lower to his buttocks and grabbed them forcefully pulling his pelvis harder against hers. “I think that can be arranged.” She purred, grinning at Alastor’s low moan.

Lilith brought her hand to his face and they stood for a few moments smiling together before she nodded toward the tub. “Why don’t we get in and see if we can clean up a bit?”

Alastor’s hands dropped from her hips and he took her hand guiding her to the large tub. “Ladies first.” He held her arm as she climbed into the tub. His grin widened when as he watched Lilith sigh in pleasure when the warm water swept over her. When she turned and reached for him, he used the side of the tub and hopped in causing a rather large splash that made them both laugh.

Once Alastor was seated in the massive tub, his back against the end, he reached for Lilith who immediately wrapped herself in his arms. She settled onto his lap, her labia resting on his erection. He leaned down and kissed her neck passionately.

“I have some good news for you actually” she breathed into his soft ear, nipping it gently.

“What would that be?” he asked, radio static lightly playing behind his voice, thicking with desire as Lilith slowly moved her hips against his.

“I had the opportunity to have a rather intimate” She paused when Alastor moaned as she pressed harder against his aching erection. “Conversation with the head of the Von Eldrich household last night.” Her eyes glowed and her long hair started to snake around his arms.

“I bet.” Alastor flashed Lilith a heated smirk, his hands moving to her hips in an attempt to lift her enough to penetrate her. He was unsurprised at finding her hips immobile but unwilling to stop trying. Leaving his hands in place he asked, “And what did you learn from the head of the household?”

Lilith chuckle rolled through Alastor causing him to buck and strain ineffectively under her. His interest in what she was saying was genuine, if somewhat strained. Her hair started to tangle around his arms more aggressively. “I found out that the owner of this estate is not only not in this Ring of Hell, they are significantly on the outs with the family as a whole. “She flashed her fangs in a sensual smile. “You’ve found a perfect place to ride out the Cleanse tomorrow and a safe place for the foreseeable future it would seem.”

A relieved look passed over Alastor’s flushed face, “That’s fantastic news!” He leaned forward pressing his blood spattered forehead against Lilith’s. “I am so grateful for your attention my Queen.”

“As you should be my deer.” She kissed Alastor’s bloody cheek and leaned forward, her teeth nipping down his neck. She stopped fighting his hands straining against her hips. She started kissing his neck just above its junction with his chest as he desperately lifted her hips in an attempt to penetrate her. She was about to reach down to help guide his thrusts when he got the angle right and sank into her warmth.

She gasped in pleasure as he started to thrust up into her. His erotic moans charged with static washed over her, reverberating pleasantly in her horns. The warm water splashed around them, and out of the tub as their movements became more frenzied.

Lilith’s mouth returned to his neck, her fangs bruising his skin as she sucked the pulse she found there. Her hair tightened around his arms as he held her in place. His thrusts becoming deeper and more erratic as his orgasm built. She twitched her vaginal muscles urging him to thrust harder.

The pain in his neck only inflamed Alastor as Lilith’s kiss turned into a bite. He clawed at her hips losing his battle with his orgasm’s determined rush. Lilith’s tight warmth was more than he could bear. With her teeth against his neck and her vagina rippling around him, he orgasmed in a powerful surge.

Lilith gasped when the intensity of his release hit her. She rode his ecstasy and instead of absorbing it she melded it with her own pleasure. She infused their shared energy into the bite mark she made on his neck. She ripped her mouth away using the last of his energy to spark her own orgasm. Crying out, she rode him sobbing in pleasure until she collapsed against his chest.

Her hair loosened its grip on his arms, and she could feel him holding her tightly against him.

“I’m conscious.” Alastor said with an air of amazement, radio static gentle playing behind his voice.

Lilith laughed against his chest and looked up at him with a huge smile that matched her stunning eyes. “Not just that. How do you feel?”

Alastor blinked slowly taking stock of himself, “Energized.” His voice still held wonderment. “Powerful. What did you do?”

Lilith leaded forward capturing his lips in an intimate kiss that sparked a surge of magical and sexual energy that pulsed between them before reverberating in the bitemark on his neck. “Instead of taking your energy, I gave you some of mine. A little boost to make sure you stay safe tomorrow.”

“I...” Alastor’s red eyes glowed with power and emotion as he pulled Lilith against him and kissed her lips again, causing another spark between them. He hugged her, crushed her soft body against him, “Thank you Lilith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you really get clean in the bath after you’ve had sex it in the water? 
> 
> Al didn’t pass out this time! Progress!
> 
> If it of interest, I had MISSIO - Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea, on repeat when I was writing this. I would be happy to tag a few of the other chapters with music that was acting as a muse when I was working on them. It is usually more about the sound than the lyrics.
> 
> Thanks for the kind words guys! It really makes me smile to read them.


	11. A Confrontation

Lilith walked out of the summoning circle in her sitting room deep in thought. She had stayed with Alastor longer than she had intended. He was so eager to learn and so responsive she had lost track of time. 

“Mom!” Lilith blinked, startled out of her thoughts when Charlie jumped up from one of the sofas in the room and strode towards her, “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry honey.” Lilith took Charlie in her arms, “I was getting ready for tomorrow and got distracted.” Lilith blinked dismissing a mental image of Alastor’s glowing red eyes and playful smile.

Charlie buried her face against her mother’s arm, “You’re going to spend all day with me tomorrow like you promised?” 

Lilith soothed her daughter, running her hand through her long blond hair, “Of course I am sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here tonight and all day and night tomorrow.” She kissed the top of her head gently.

Charlie pulled back enough to look up at her mother, “Thanks Mom.” Her eyes shone with unshed tears, “The Cleanse, it’s just…. it’s just so….”

“I know Honey. I feel bad for the human souls too.” Lilith frowned. “But we’ll do what we can tomorrow to make the best of it, alright?”

Nodding slowly, Charlie gave her mother one more hug. Walking back to the sofa she picked up the book she had been reading. “I was going to say goodnight to Dad, but he has been outside with General Azazel for a long time.” Charlie looked out the massive windows of the sitting room toward the huge receiving platform outside.

“Ah…. Azazel…” Lilith shook her head and followed her daughter’s gaze, “I’ll say goodnight for you Sweetie. Azazel’s mood is even worse than normal before a Cleanse.” She turned her attention back to her daughter, “Come and get me when you wake up.”

“Okay Mom. Have a good night.” Charlie clutched her book to her chest and walked toward her rooms.

“Goodnight sweetie, I love you.” Lilith watched her daughter leave with a sad smile before turning to look back toward the platform. Taking a deep breath, she mentally steadied herself and walked outside.

She walked toward the huge raised circular platform at the end of an enormous outdoor terrace that ran the length of her personal rooms. The platform itself was huge magic circle covered in runes and sigils that served as a forum for formal conversations with Heaven’s angels.

Two fallen angels, their majestic wings outspread, were engaged in an animated conversation. Azazel, the fallen angle of battle stood in stark contrast to his king. He wore a perfectly pressed black and red military uniform. His long black hair was pulled into a neat ponytail that fell between two large black feathered wings. His brilliant, glowing blue eyes flashed when Lilith approached, “Late and stinking of human filth. Why am I not surprised Lilith?”

“Fuck you Azazel.” Lilith walked up to Hell’s general and crossed her arms, “I can only assume that because I'm so late that you’ve finished briefing your King and are ready to take your leave.”

“Just so.” Azazel’s eyes narrowed at Lilith. He turned and bowed to Lucifer, “With your leave Dawn Bringer.”

“Yeah…. get the fuck out.” Lucifer, annoyed, flared his white, feathered wings, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow when it's all over.” 

Azazel gave Lucifer a final nod and shot Lilith a glare before vanishing.

“Would it kill him to not be an asshole for a change?” Lilith turned toward her husband, bringing her hands to her hips in irritation.

Lucifer took a deep breath and shook off his aggravation. He flashed Lilith a wide smile and opened his arms to her, “I’m so glad you are home sweetie.” Lilith, irritation forgotten, hugged her husband and smiled when his white wings enveloped her.

“You haven’t had your wings out in a long time. This is nice.” She reached out and ran her hands over his soft white feathers. 

Lucifer leaned into her and kissed her passionately, “Let’s go to bed sweetheart. I want to hear about your day, and I want to talk to you.” 

The rulers of Hell locked arms and walked to their rooms. Lucifer dismissed his wings before heading inside, amused at Lilith’s small whine of protest. They undressed, Lucifer going over the details of the next day’s Cleanse and Lilith assuring him that she would be spending time with their daughter.

Sheading their clothes, they stretched out side by side in bed. Lucifer reached out and cupped Lilith’s cheek, “Your day go well with Alastor?”

Lilith lit up and kissed her husband’s hand, “It really did, he’s a fantastic student.” She gestured excitedly, “He can almost anticipate what’s next. It’s fascinating and so rewarding. The things he learned in the living world are a perfect starting point.” She stopped when she realized Lucifer was quietly smiling at her, head propped in his hand. “What?”

Lucifer cupped her face again, “I am realizing that once the Cleanse is done, I am going to need to spend some time getting to know this deer demon of yours.” 

Lilith’s lovely eyes opened wide. Before she could say anything, Lucifer moved a finger to her lips, “Relax sweetie. I won’t fuck with him.” 

Lilith gave her husband an unconvinced look that made him laugh. “Really, I promise. I just want to get to know him. Observe him.” He smiled brightly, “Get to know what he is really like.”

All at once his mirthful face became serious and he brought his hand to her shoulder. “Whether you’ve realized it or not Sweetheart, this isn’t a simple infatuation. I fully anticipate this relationship to deepening into…”

“Don’t.”

The little color that Lilith’s pale face had, drained away. Her luminous eyes welled with emotion and a sliver of fear “Please, sweetheart. I can’t think about that.” She reached for Lucifer and he pulled her into a crushing hug.

“Okay Lil.” He rubbed her back and kissed her head, “I’ll stop, but it’s okay.” He kissed her again, “Just, take your time.”

Lilith let out a long shaky breath and hid her face against her husband’s naked chest. Lucifer ran his hands over her curved horns and down her back. “What do you need sweetheart?” he asked gently.

“Hold me.” Lilith’s voice was muffled against his chest.

“Well, I am already doing that.” Mused Lucifer. He gently prodded Lilith up, away from his chest and pulled her into a sitting position with him. He took her tear stained face in his hands and summoned his wings again. He smiled when he saw her smile gently at the site of them.

“Come here.” Lilith made a small squeak when Lucifer spun her around and enveloped her in his arms and wings. 

He laid them both down and spooned against her back, a wing under her and the other draped protectively over her. He wrapped an arm just under her breasts and squeezed her close. “How about this?” He carefully maneuvered around her horns and kissed the back of her head. “Is this good?”

Lilith tried to move her head and dismissed her horns. Once they were gone, she leaned back against her husband, “This is wonderful.”

“Great!” Lucifer’s voice was cheerful, kissing her again he lowered is voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “Is this all you need?”

Lilith looked over her shoulder at her grinning husband and found herself smiling back, “No.” She pressed back against him and gave her hips a wiggle, rubbing her soft bottom against his loins. 

“Hum?” Mused Lucifer, “I wonder what else will help?” He moved the hand hugging her ribs up to her breasts and fondled them gently. “Maybe this?” he captured a nipple and started to roll it gently. Lilith’s hips arched back against him. She moaned softly.

“Yes.” She breathed in a sultry voice.

Lucifer took his time lavishing attention on each of her breasts. He nuzzled and kissed her neck as her hair snaked around his neck and arms. He could feel Lilith’s arousal start to pour off her, her charged energy pooling around him. She groaned and threw her leg back and over his thighs rubbing her soft pubic hair against his erection causing him to take a deep breath.

Lilith ground against her husband and raised her hips so her labia dragged against his penis. She felt it throb against her aroused wetness and smiled as Lucifer rested his forehead against the back of her head with a moan. 

Lucifer elongated tongue snaked down Lilith’s throat to her breasts and started to lap at the nipple he was toying with. He moved his hand down her stomach to her soft pubic hair. Gently he caressed the soft curls before moving lower to her erect clitoris. She squirmed against him, her hair tightening around his neck when he began to rub her in slow torturous circles. 

“Luci….” She moaned, moving her leg back further and pressing desperately against his weeping erection.

“Hum?” Lucifer’s pulled his tongue back into his mouth. His slow, gentle assault continued on her clit causing her hair to constrict further against his throat. “Yes dear?” his voice a somewhat horse from the compression. 

“Please….” Lilith pleaded; her hips bucked against his hand coating his fingers with her arousal. She threw her head back and gazed into her husband’s flushed, smirking face. The wing covering her shifted, causing soft feathers to rub against her flushed skin. 

“Not yet darling.” Lucifer kissed her neck and bit down gently. He sucked on her skin and concentrated on her thundering pulse to steady himself against her radiating waves of lust. He felt her thigh, thrown over his own start to tremble and braced himself.

Lilith orgasmed with a long, erotic scream. He body rocked back against Lucifer, spasming in pleasure. Her ecstasy heightened when her husband finally relented, penetrating her pulsing vagina with a powerful thrust. Her hair tightened, nearly cutting off his heated moans as he thrust into her. She thrashed against his arms and wings rolling her husband into his own release. Her vaginal muscles rippled extracting intense pulses of pleasure from both of their bodies.

Lilith’s hair loosened around Lucifer’s throat and he gasped, taking in a few large gulps of air. She collapsed against his body and wings with a long, contented sigh. She stretched the leg she had thrown over her husband’s and rolled over to face him.

Lucifer’s smiling face was flushed, bright red ligature marks bloomed against the pale skin of his neck. He reached forward and pulled Lilith into a long, passionate kiss. There eyes locked in an emotion filled gaze.

“I love you.” They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is sad. Azazel is an ass. Lilith is in denial. Lucifer knows what’s up. 
> 
> The song that I was listening to for this chapter is Moonlight Sonata [Remix] on YouTube.


	12. A Mystery

Lilith leaned against a pillow and looked up at the vaulted ceiling through darkness of her bedroom. A small amount of deep purple light from Hell’s night’s sky, streamed through the room’s great windows. She gently rubbed her sleeping husbands arm and reflected on the last few weeks since the Cleanse.

Frederick's son, Seviathian had dedicated himself to winning Charlie back. He peppered Hell’s princess with letters, gifts and rambling apologies before she finally relented and took him back with open arms. Lilith bit her tongue and consoled herself that she had managed to convince Charlie to go to one of their properties to work on their relationship.

With a little prodding Charlie chose what they affectionately called the hodgepodge house. A massive structure that was comprised of sprawling manor, tower and sunken sea liner thrown together into a single structure that had been gifted to Lucifer by a status seeking noble. The structure was a favorite of the entire Magne family with its eclectic spaces and sprawling rooms and hallways.

Lilith spent hours strategically placing circles and runes through the massive building while Charlie and Lucifer went exploring in its seemly never-ending nooks and crannies. If she couldn’t keep her daughter at the place, she felt comfortable with her staying at the hodgepodge.

Lucifer didn’t hide his disappointment in Charlie’s decision to run off, provoking a massive fight that Lilith had only just soothed over between the two of them. It had taken considerable time and energy to get them talking again.

Due to her family drama and the natural busyness that followed a Cleanse, Lilith found herself with little free time to spend with Alastor. After briefly visiting him to make sure he fared well following the Cleanse, she hadn’t had an opportunity to see her deer demon lover.

The lack of physical contact was somewhat vexing to the extremely tactile Lilith, but their shared mastery of over Hell’s airwaves meant that they were in regular contact. They could communicate as they would speak through their horns but were rarely so strait forward. Often, they would send each other songs or messages in morse code, a shared skill they used more for novelty than function.

Thoughts swirling around her deer, Lilith sent a gentle pulse through her horns to see if he was awake. His response was almost immediate. With an affirmative throb in her horns she could feel his longing for her. Lilith worried her lip and looked at Lucifer who was in a deep slumber.

Looking over his sleeping form, she saw his serpent curled around itself on a pillow beside him. Lilith reached out and stroked its head gently until it groggily looked at her. “I am going out little one. Tell him to call for me if I am not back when he wakes.” The snake’s head nodded slowly and it sluggishly slithered to Lucifer, gently wedging itself into the nook of his arm.

Satisfied, Lilith leaned in and softly kissed her husband’s forehead, “I love you.” She whispered.

Stretching, she climbed out of bed and walked to the magic circle by the bed. She spun once, letting her long, nearly shear red nightgown billow around her. With a smile she walked into the circle and vanished.

Lilith’s was getting her bearings in the circle in the lobby of the abandoned Von Eldrich manor when she was grabbed and spun into Alastor’s chest. “My Queen!” Alastor hugged her close and brought his lips down on hers. A powerful jolt of energy arced between them, reverberating in their horns as their lips meet.

With a wicked grin, Alastor twirled her around making her light gown flare. Lively music began to play from their horns as he began to sing to her. Lilith beamed and laughed merrily as Alastor lead her on a sweeping tour of the manor set to song and dance.

Their joyous, musical tour ended in a study off the master bedroom that Alastor had taken for himself. The room was ringed with bookcases covered in every size of leather-bound tomes. Crumbling candles covered in dust, sat in tarnished holders scattered through out the room. The far wall held a fireplace covered in Von Eldrich portraits. A long neglected magic circle rested in the corner of the room and a large desk and plush chair stood in the center of the room.

They came to a rest against the sturdy wooden desk. Alastor pushed Lilith back against it and finished his song with a long, smoldering kiss. Lilith wrapped her arms around him pulling him flush against her and beamed. “That was amazing my deer.” She kissed him again, “I missed you too.”

Alastor flashed her a fang filled grin and gave her another kiss, “I have something to show you.” He squeezed her hips before letting go of her and making his way to the fireplace. The room was interior to the manor and completely dark.

Seeing Alastor was occupied lighting the fireplace, Lilith made her way around the desk and pushed the stuffed chair in front of it back. The desk was covered with books and had a good-sized crystal ball in the corner. She picked through the books, quickly looked through their titles. Her hand faltered over the cover of The Annotated History of Hell. Light flared from the fireplace and Alastor’s shadow fell over her as she snuck a peek over her shoulder to verify that he was busy stroking the flames. She quickly made the books into a stack and deftly shoved the offending tome to the bottom.

“There we are!” Alastor appeared behind Lilith so suddenly she almost jumped. She was positive she didn’t look at all guilty when she spun around, giving him a fang filled grin.

Putting her hands down on the desk behind her and sat on it with a little hop. Her hands flat on its surface, she leaned forward with seductive smile, “What did you want to show me my deer?”

Alastor’s red eyes glowed and he flared his arms out from his side making the shadow of his hands fall over Lilith’s. She gasped when the shadow hands became semi solid, weaving their fingers through hers. As she leaned back to look at the ghostly hands her back came to rest against something. Looking over her shoulder she saw the torso and head of Alastor’s shadow leaning into her. Its huge, pupilless eyes and wide, jagged smile glowed eerily.

“Whe….” Lilith was cut off when the shadow covered her mouth with its own. As it kissed her, it moved its soft semisolid hands up her arms. Its fingers and claws felt cool and sensual against her flesh. Its lips were also soft, smooth and cold as they played over hers. Even the sharp fang that caught her lip as it withdrew had a glossy coolness to it.

Lilith brought her hand up to its face and pushed into the soft semi-solid surface. Its hair and ears had a lighter, fluffier sensation that was a tactile indulgence for her hands.

“Do you like it?” Alastor leaned in close, watching Lilith fondle his shadow with wide grin.

“I love it!” Lilith turned her attention back to Alastor. She touched his face, “When did you start to manifest it?” She could feel the gentle chill of the shadow’s hands gliding over her sides and stomach.

He took her hand and kissed it, “I have been working on it for about a week now.” He smiled at Lilith’s gentle moan when his shadow brought its hands up to caress her breasts. His eyes narrowed watching Lilith squirm back it as its long fingers began to roll her nipples through the translucent material of her red nightgown.

“Alastor…” Lilith breathed, her hair branching out and wrapping around his arms.

“Yes, my Queen?” Alastor’s voice was playful, a hint of radio static playing behind it. He could feel desire start to roll off of her. “I am sorry to say that my shadow has a mind of its own.” It made an unnatural sound behind her that sounded like a mixture of whipping wind and a chortle.

He moved his hands to her thighs, slowly hitching up her gown by drawing his claws toward her pelvis. “I can ask it to stop if you like?” He winked playfully as he hitched her gown up to her hips revealing the blond curls of her mound.

Lilith sighed, shifting on the desk and leaned against the shadow behind her. Its touch was intoxicating, soft, cold and oddly insubstantial. She raised her hips and pulled at Alastor’s arms with her hair as he began to run his clawed fingers through her soft pubic hair. “I don’t want it or you to stop.” Her was voice laced with desire. Spreading her thighs farther she moaned, “I want more.”

Alastor’s eyes met Lilith’s and his smile twisted into a heated leer. “Whatever my Queen wants.” He reached through the soft curls he was stroking and worked a finger between her labia, wet with desire. The pad of his finger found her erect clit and started rhythmically rubbing it.

Lilith began to thrash between Alastor and his shadow. Her hands flew out and landed on Alastor’s shoulders as he and his shadow coordinated their torturous caresses on her nipples and clitoris.

“In me.” She ordered breathlessly. Her claws raked down Alastor’s back hard enough to raise welts under his white shirt. She could sense his arousal flare at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Alastor gave her clit one last rub and crushed her lips in a kiss as he began to fumble with his pants. Waves of lustful energy poured out of Lilith and crashing over him. The locks of Lilith’s hair wrapped around his forearms loosed so he could move his arms.

Lilith, eyes hooded in desire, watched Alastor pull his rampant erection free. She whined when she felt one of his shadow’s hands move from her erect nipple. The whine quickly changed to a moan as the phantom hand reached between her legs and spread her labia apart, presenting her wet, waiting opening to Alastor.

“Why, thank you.” Alastor purred, his voice as smooth as his shadow’s touch. His shadow made a low, breathy, whining noise as he rubbed his penis against its fingers and pushed into Lilith. His growl of delight was overwhelmed by Lilith’s reverberating cry of pleasure.

Lilith wrapped her long legs around Alastor’s waist pulling him against the desk. Her hips arched, meeting Alastor’s thrusts. She could feel his shadow’s hand was still in place, mostly insubstantial between their bodies. It lengthened its ghostly fingers and used one to lavish caresses on her clit. The other wisp of shadow followed Alastor’s thrusting penis into Lilith’s vagina. The shadow’s cool, smooth caress ghosted in and around their pelvises without impeding the joining of their bodies. The additional, pleasurable sensations rocked through both of them, sending their thrusting hips into a more a frenzied pace.

Lilith was so close, her eyes glowing and hair whipping around them in a frenzy. Her gaze locked with Alastor’s and held him as he began to orgasm into her. She drank in his ecstasy and the powerful emotions in his gleaming red eyes. She kissed him, savoring his pleasure and energy. She could tell he had accumulated more power since their last meeting. Flashes of his past few weeks washed over her even as she could feel herself losing control.

Lilith’s horns glowed as she shrieked. Her back arched and her claws nearly ripped Alastor’s shirt. Her hair ungulated and flared as her orgasm rolled through her body and crashed over Alastor. Gasping he held onto his queen, admiring her and struggling to not get overwhelmed by her raw power. By the time Lilith slumped against him, his legs where trembling from exertion. His shadow disengaged itself from their still joined bodies and shoved the desk’s stuffed chair behind Alastor.

Alastor slumped back into the chair pulling Lilith off the desk and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and wearily burred his face in her neck.

“My sweet deer.” Lilith said gently, almost a whisper.

His contented smile widened at the sound of her voice. He felt her fangs against his throat and leaned into her.

Lilith could tell she had taken too much energy and closed her teeth low on Alastor’s neck in a love bite. She moved some of their shared energy into him and smiled when she felt his slumped body stir in her arms.

“Such intense pleasure.” He marveled as he wove his claws through her long blond mane.

Lilith ended her bite with a soothing kiss and snuggled into Alastor’s arms. She watched as his shadow flitted around them and noted that it appeared to be tethered him. It slowly began to still, gradually settling into a remarkably normal looking shadow. The fire Alastor had lit flicked and burned casting light unevenly around the room.

“How is your work going with the circle in here?” Lilith waved a hand in the direction of the derelict portal.

“Well, I think. I have appreciated your guidance and look forward to its continuance.” Alastor ran his hands over her rune covered horns and ran his claws over the symbols.

“Of course.” Lilith watched amused at the intensity with which her lover studied her horns.

“Your husband has been following me.” Alastor’s tone was casual, but his eyes didn’t meet hers, still intent on her horns. “He hasn’t said anything to me, but he always makes sure that I know that he's there.”

“Yes.” Lilith reached out and turned Alastor’s face to meet her gaze. “He’s interested in you because I’m interested in you.” Alastor covered the hand on his cheek with his own. She smiled, “I have to admit, I’ve started to become very attached to you.“

Alastor cupped Lilith’s face with his other hand, “I am not worthy my Queen. I’m so honored.” The gentle radio feedback behind his voice softly reverberated in her horns betraying the passion hidden behind his controlled exterior.

“Well, I have soft spot for human souls. I’ve never been happy with their treatment in the hierarchy of Hell.” Lilith winked, “I may also have a special affection for someone interested enough in me to call me to the living world.”

Alastor’s red eyes gleamed with emotion as he pressed his forehead against hers. His yellow fangs gleamed in a heartfelt smile.

After a long, pleasant silence, punctuated with kisses and gentle nuzzles, Lilith’s eyes gravitated to the crystal ball on the desk. “Have you been trying to use that?” She pointed at orb.

“I think it’s broken.”

Lilith turned to look back at Alastor and raised an eyebrow. “Looks intact to me.”

“Well, yes.” Alastor chuckled. “But from my readings it is supposed to show a verity of vexing things that one is supposed to guess meaning from. But, alas, no matter how many times I try. I keep getting the same image.”

Lilith watched closely as Alastor lazily drew a few symbols in the air and verified that they were the correct ones to activate the scrying device. “That’s right.” She stroked one of his silky ears and beamed at how much he had learned in so little time. “What is this image you keep seeing?”

Alastor leaned into her stroking hand, “A moth.”

Lilith’s hand stilled. “A what?” She managed to keep her voice even.

“A moth, a lovely one too. I believe they’re called Lunar Moths. They were a favorite of my mother. We’d find them at night on the screen door of the house.” A sad smile played over this face at the memory of his mother, “I used to run across them late at night in the bayou when I was disposing of …evidence.”

Alastor realized Lilith had gone silent and was surprised to find her looking at him with a frozen expression, eyes wide. “Lilith?” he reached for her, “What…”

Lilith abruptly stood and walked up to the crystal ball. The runes on her horns glowed as she made a few quick gestures around it. Within moments a single, lovely lunar moth appeared, gently flapping its wings in an invisible breeze. Lilith slowly reached out and touched the polished surface, her eyes welling up with tears.

Alastor was beside her in an instant, taking her stiff body into his arms, “Lilith?” His voice strained with concern, crackled with static.

“I’ve got to go.” Lilith faced Alastor, tears running down her face. She pressed their foreheads together, her voice strained, “I will see you soon my dear hart.”

Before Alastor could say anything further the Queen of Hell vanished from his arms.

The fluttering moth slowly dissipated from the crystal ball and Alastor was left alone in silence.

“I wonder what that was about?” He mused, watching his shadow twist and re-animate. It manifested in front of him and motioned toward the stack of books on the table making an unsettling, raspy, rattling noise.

“She hid something from me?” Asked Alastor skeptically. “What did she hide?”

The shadow pointed at the book at the bottom of the stack enthusiastically.

Alastor carefully moved the books and picked it up. “The Annotated History of Hell?” he asked looking quizzically at his shadow. It nodded enthusiastically before flitting behind him, taking his shoulder with one hand and pointing at the book with the other.

“Hum…” Alastor looked over the cover and ran a finger over an embossed, gold apple that, Lilith had advised him, signified that the book had been scribed in Hell’s grand library. Carefully he opened the old tome and ran his clawed finger down the table of contents.

The chapter titles were for the mostly lengthy, laudatory descriptions of Lucifer’s acts and decrees. His finger stopped suddenly as his claw came to rest on a very differently named chapter.

“Lilith’s Cleanse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a threesome? I am undecided. 
> 
> The incredible Ady Lane did an amazing comic from a scene in Chapter 7 featuring our favorite monarchs!
> 
> https://twitter.com/ady_lainne/status/1237765783045812224
> 
> If you get a chance, head on over to her Twitter page and give her some well deserved love. 
> 
> The song I was listening to for this chapter was Duran Duran's Come Undone (extended version)
> 
> As a final aside, Covid-19 is hitting my state hard and I will probably be working from home sooner than later. I am committed to working on this fic but depending on what my new day to day looks like, it may take a bit longer than normal to update.
> 
> Thank you if you’ve read to this point! You are the best! <3


	13. An Acceptance

Lilith appeared in the magic circle in her bedroom with a flash. The light of dawn streamed through her bedroom’s massive, vaulted windows bathing the room in red light. He massive bed lay empty save for two white snakes curled around a piece of paper, each laying nose to nose, tails curling into each other to form a heart.

Tears rolled down Lilith’s face as she picked up the note.

“Good morning Sweetie! I scheduled a bunch of super early meetings today just to piss off the overlords. Freddy doesn’t know it yet, but we are playing hooky later. Have a great morning Lili. I love you!”

A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her husband’s neat script smearing his immaculately formed words. Lilith waved her hand and the note and serpents vanished.

She sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands. She cried silently and thought about what she should do next. She didn’t want to call Lucifer back, but she wanted to talk to someone about Alastor’s vision. They had both agreed to keep her dalliances with Alastor between themselves for many reasons.

Azazel came to mind immediately, but she had a pretty good idea how he would react to her infatuation with Alastor and it would only bring more tears.

The answer came to her in a sudden rush that made her cross with herself for not realizing it sooner.

She stood up abruptly and strode out of her rooms. She paid no heed to the palace imps and guards as she hurriedly descended an enormous staircase. Her nearly transparent, red nightgown flared around her dramatically as she moved. Turning at the base of the stairs, she walked through the vaulted, apple tree carved, entrance of Hell’s grand library.

Library imps, distinctive for their larger size, desiccated wings and white, glowing lensed googles, scatted outward away from Lilith as she strode deep into the library. Exchanging looks with each other, they fell in behind her, following at a distance. Their soft groans and hisses echoed around the silent library.

Glyphs ringing the endless, groaning bookshelves, stuffed with books and artifacts, flared to life in front of Lilith as she moved, lighting her way. Her determined stride came to a stop in front of a doorway closed off from the rest of the library by a thick, black, velvet drape. The wood of the doorway was covered in lovingly carved lunar moths.

Lilith took a deep breath and moved the drape aside and slowly walked into the room. The ceiling, a gift from her husband, was a bright morning sky, brilliantly blue, complete with sparse, puffy white clouds, lazily moving in a nonexistent wind. The room’s walls were ringed with portraits all draped in black cloth. The center of the room had a carved stone bench.

On a pedestal between the door and the bench lay a sliver lyre encrusted in emeralds. Lilith walked forward and ran her fingertips over the lyre, choking back a sob. She paused for a moment before walking around the stone bench and pulling the black drape back from the large portrait, centered to the bench. Her eyes lingered on a gold plaque on the carved picture frame.

Queen Lilith and Her Chosen Eisheth.

Lilith sunk down on the bench and looked up at the happy portrait of herself and her long ago destroyed Chosen. They looked radiant dressed long white flowing gowns, standing side by side. One arm lovingly wrapped around each other and the other thrown back to emphasis the song they were singing. Their eyes were on each other, affection achingly apparent. White, green and purple ribbons wound around Lilith’s curved horns to match the colors of her beautiful lunar moth lover.

“Oh Eisheth.” Lilith whispered.

“My sweet Queen. Long has it been since you have last ventured here.” Long, soft, feathered arms, in a brilliant blue gradient wrapped around Lilith from behind.

Lilith reached for the beautiful, blue bird demon who worked their way around the bench to sit beside her. Hell’s Librarian engulphed their Queen in their massive wings, pressing her head against the soft feathers of their chest.

“Naamah.” Breathed Lilith, her tears falling against their feathers.

“Talk to me?” Naamah’s voice was soothing and the only prompting Lilith needed to launch into her story.

As Hell’s Queen and Librarian spoke, the library imps looked at each other making concerned moans and sighs. Slowly, they began to mill into the bright light of Eisheth’s memorial chamber. They kept low and quiet, trying to hear what was being said. They all felt an emotional connection to the Queen over the loss of her beloved Chosen.All the imps had all repeatedly scribed the tragic story, so ancient even the oldest of their number was centuries from being born when it happened.

Eisheth, a gorgeous, if somewhat shy lunar moth demon was blessed with a singing voice so beautiful, she caught the attention of the King of Hell. Lucifer, a lover of music and beauty was entranced by the lovely demoness and brought her before his wife who was equally smitten.

It was said that when Lilith and Eisheth sung together they could lure angels to hell with their haunting sirens calls. It came as no surprise when the Queen elevated Eisheth as her only Chosen. The songstress moved into the palace with the King and Queen and was seen on their arms almost as frequently as they were on each other’s. For centuries Lilith and Eisheth preformed for Hell, singing and dancing together in brilliant, hypnotizing displays.

Things were peaceful for the royal family until a sudden uprising against the King and Queen. It started with the trapping, murder and total destruction of the gentle Eisheth by handful of demons, whose names were erased from history, in an attempted coup.  
The failed coup kicked off a chapter of Hell’s history that had many names, almost all punctuated with an allusion to madness.

It might have been fair to say that Lilith lost her mind. The text the royal library produced on the time period handled her rage in more measured language, but her actions largely spoke for themselves. After Lilith and Lucifer together dispatched the cabal of demons that organized the coup, Lilith’s rage and grief was not sated.

She donned black armor and a black veil that hung from her horns over her face and took to Hell’s skies on her massive black leather wings in search of vengeance. Azazel, Hell’s General, clad all in black, armed with his great, flaming sword, took to the air beside his Queen.

Lucifer for all his rage and grief knew that it was Lilith who needed to show all of Hell the mistake it had made. He stood in silence, unmoved by any who fell before him begging for sanctuary or mercy.

On wings of black, the Queen with her faithful General extracted every drop of blood Lilith cared to spill. She felled entire noble families over the faintest whispers of treason. Perhaps fueled by its influence, she leveled the entire Ring of Wrath and all its inhabitance. By the time her bloody Cleanse was complete a full twenty five percent of Hell’s great families and untold thousands were purged from existence.

When her bloody reign of terror ended, she retired to the palace and her husband’s outstretched arms. The Queen didn’t venture forth for a year there after. The black mourning veil and attire was a permanent fixture of Lilith’s for three more years. It was many more years before the queen had settled back into her normal routine. Some ancient demons noted that the queen wasn’t entirely herself until the birth of her daughter decades later.

“I wasn’t expecting to see a lunar moth.” Lilith looked up at Naamah her tears dried. “I just froze up and left. It was like all of my thoughts about Alastor and taking him as my Chosen just crystalized in that moment.”

Naamah’s unblinking white eyes shone with compassion. “I have to admit my queen. This is not the first time I have heard of your new lover. The king has come to me to seek my council. He felt that this would be the eventual path that you would choose.”

Lilith’s let out a short laugh, “Of course he did. “She looked back up at the portrait. “When we agreed to keep it quiet, I wasn’t even thinking about you. I don’t mind you knowing.”

“It was our thought, that, that might be the case, but I wanted to tell you.” Naamah ran their talons through Lilith’s long hair, soothing her.

“And?” Lilith turned her head back to look into Naamah’s white eyes, “What was the Librarian’s council?”

A smile played over the bird demon’s beak, “That the Queen is as wise as she is beautiful and that she will make the right choice in her own time.”

Lilith closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Flattery is an excellent tool for Luci, but means little to me.”

“Some truths are pleasing. That does not invalidate them.”

Lilith’s response was to bury her face in the silky plumage of Naamah’s chest and nearly crush them in an embrace.

Naamah’s wings enfolded their Queen. “No action you take now invalidates the past. Divination is, at the best of times obtuse. It could be that Alastor was seeing a possibility of his future or a manifestation of your affections for him.” Naamah rubbed Lilith’s back, “Whatever choice you make will be the correct one.”

The intensity of Lilith’s embrace gradually lessened until she reached up and guided the bird demon’s beak to her mouth in a long kiss. “Thank you Namah.” She breathed. “I feel better. I’ll talk to Luci later.”

She looked around the room and saw that the library imps had quietly crept in, around them. Lilith reached toward the closest one. She recognized it as her daughter’s favorite that had kept her company and provided her with favorite books since she was a child. The imp leaned in and let Lilith rub its large hooked horns. “You want to do something for me?” She asked gently.

The imp looked up at her with its wide, white, goggled eyes. Its long tail flicked back and forth as it nodded.

Lilith motioned around the room. “Take down the mourning drapes. I want to see the portraits.”

The imp nodded and looked to its companions. In a flurry, the imps fanned out and removed the black curtains revealing the beautifully painted portraits beneath.

Lilith rose and took Naamah by the arm. Together they slowly toured the room. Looking at each portrait in turn and speaking at length about each one. Eisheth was in every portrait. Some were just her and the rest were every combination of her with and the King and Queen of Hell.

By the time their tour had concluded Lilith’s face was wet, but her expression was peaceful. “Keep the drapes off of her.” She said to the imps. “She has been locked away long enough. Let Lucifer’s light fall upon her.”

Naamah lead Lilith to the entrance of the library on their arm and leaned in for a final embrace and kiss before she left to return to her rooms.

Lilith wiped her face with her hands as she walked back up the grand staircase erasing any sign of her tears. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she missed the telltale sounds coming from her bedroom.

When she entered, she was genuinely surprised to find her bedroom filled with lashing black and neon green, specled tentacles battling with writhing serpents. Her husband and Frederick Von Eldrich, in various stages of undress, struggled in the center of their massive bed, broad grins on their faces as each tried to wrestle the other down.

Lucifer, distracted by Lilith’s entrance turned away from his Chosen just long enough to utter an enthusiastic, “Hi Sweetie!” before Frederick's knee drove him face first into a pillow.

Lilith blinked, taking the scene in. “Oh….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez Lilith, did you not see the sock on the door?
> 
> The incredibly talented Dandylinn did a picture of Eisheth for me! You can see it here on my Twitter page. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ladyinb83315605/status/1244420988550492160
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update. I am still trying to adjust to my new normal with Covid 19, just like everyone else. I wish everyone reading this health and safety in unpredictable time. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is Ciara – Paint It, Black


	14. A Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elder’s real name is Frederick. I only called him Elder because I didn’t have a name, but I always wanted to use it as a family honorific. Now I have it all! LOL. The fic has been updated.

Lilith blinked and took in the scene before her. She had unwittingly walked in on her husband and his Chosen follower Fredrick Von Eldritch, half dressed and wrestling on her bed. The bedroom was full of Frederick’s black tendrils, covered in neon green spots, battling against an onslaught of writhing, white serpents. 

Frederick leveraging Lucifer’s distraction at Lilith’s entrance, slammed his King’s face into a pillow with a well-placed knee to the middle of his back. 

Lucifer muttered a muffled, “Cheater.” Into the pillow before forcing himself up on his elbows and turning to face Lilith. Fredrick moved his knee down and stretched out against Lucifer’s back pressing down on him with a wide, neon green smile. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Lilith mumbled watching her husband chuckle and push back against Frederick. “I’ll just go.”

Before Lilith could turn away, one of Frederick’s tentacles wrapped around her waist in a gentle but firm embrace. It was warm and rolled against the thin, red material of her nightgown, holding her in place. 

Lucifer craned his neck, looking over his shoulder and gave Frederick a questioning look, his eyes moving between his wife and his lover. Frederick gave him a short but enthusiastic nod. They shared a knowing smile before both turning to Lilith. “Stay?” They sweetly asked in unison.

Lilith bust out laughing at the men’s endearing plea. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” She started to move toward then, only to have Frederick’s tentacles gently scoop her up and place her on the bed beside he and Lucifer. 

Lucifer dismissed the snakes he had been using to battle against Frederick. “Fantastic sweetheart!” He managed as he continued to press back against his Chosen who showed no interest in letting him up. 

“I can throw your ass into another ring, Freddy.” Lucifer grumbled as Fredrick’s tentacles began to swarm around him, loosening and unbuttoning his clothes.

“You can!” Agreed Fredrick enthusiastically as he set about removing the rest of his own clothing. He looked over at Lilith and winked, “But you won’t.” 

Lilith flashed him a conspiratorial smile and raised her arms letting one of his tentacles remove her gown. The tendril then dragged over her flesh and wound back around her waist. She brought her arms down hugging it. “I am just going to watch for now Elder.” She said, using Frederick’s honorific family title affectionately. “But this is nice.” Lilith ran her fingers gently over the raised, brilliantly green spots on the black appendage coiled around her. She grinned at the shiver of pleasure that coursed over Fredrick from her gentle caress. 

“Sure Lilith.” Frederick chuckled.

Hearing the disappointed sound Lucifer made into the pillow he had fallen back into; Frederick turned his attention back to his struggling King. Numerous tentacles erupting from the glowing, green maws at his shoulders had wound around Lucifer’s nude body.

“Now, now Luci, don’t be that way.” Frederick soothed as he ran his neon green claws through his lover’s pale, blond mane.” You love it when I fuck you.” With a smooth motion he raised his hips and flipped Lucifer over. Lowering himself gently onto Lucifer’s upper thighs, he leaned in close. “Why else would you have let me win our little contest?”

Lilith internally applauded Frederick’s flawless appeal to her husband’s prideful nature. Still gently rubbing the tentacle around her waist she settled in against a pillow eager to watch the two men only feet from her. 

Lucifer’s responded with supernatural speed. Freeing an arm from its tentacle captor, he threw it around Frederick’s neck, pulling him close. His white fangs found a faint mark, black against, the dark grey skin of his chest and bit down. 

Frederick cried out as Lucifer’s mark, signifying him as Chosen, flared to life causing a surge of energy to pulse through both men. For a moment, their eyes locked, glowed solid red and green. Auras of power surrounded them both, before melding together and vanishing. 

When Lucifer pulled back, both men were panting and fully erect. His mark, a circular bitemark with a tiny serpent curled around an apple in the center, gleamed white against Fredrick’s skin. The tentacles not holding Lucifer or Lilith, writhed, clearly showing their master’s aroused state.

Catching his breath Frederick sat up, allowing room for a tentacle to gently coil around he and Lucifer’s erections, bringing them flush against each other. It started a slow, rolling motion gently caressing both men and rubbing their aroused penises against each other, causing them both to shudder.

Lucifer let out a whine and thrust his hips, looking for more friction. “Freddy…”

“Don’t rush me Luci.” Catching his breath, Fredrick gently patted Lucifer’s stomach. “It’s so much sweeter if we wait a bit.” He looked around the bedroom and his eyes coming to rest on the two nightstands on either side of the massive bed. 

“There’s lube in both.” Lilith said helpfully, her eyes luminous, glowing with excitement.

“Thanks.” Said both men, again speaking in unison. This time, Frederick genuinely thankful and Lucifer sarcastic. 

The three of them laughed as Frederick’s tentacles opened the closest drawer and dropped a container of lubrication into his hands. Unscrewing the top, he liberally rolled the tip of a tentacle in the jar. Removing it, he arched an eyebrow at Lucifer.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and lifted his hips, but his wicked smile betrayed his enthusiasm at Frederick’s unspoken proposal. 

Frederick slowly withdrew the tentacle wrapped around their erections both damp with precum. He moved off Lucifer’s legs and watched as he stretched them before opening his thighs. The lubricated tentacle came to rest against Lucifer’s anus before gently pushing forward.

Lucifer gasped and arched off the bed, Frederick’s tentacles, wrapped around his King, relaxed some letting him move during the gentle but intense penetration. Lucifer gasped and moaned as Frederick moved back over him. Taking their erections in his hand he gently pumped them together as his tentacle rolled and pulsed deep inside of Lucifer.

“Freddy…fuck…” Panted Lucifer his hips beginning to buck back against the tentacle.

Fredrick chuckled and pulled back removing his hand and pulling the tentacle free from Lucifer. Before his panting lover could protest, he lifted Lucifer’s legs and penetrated the King of Hell with his penis in a smooth thrust. 

As both men moaned together. Lilith sat up, leaning forward to get a better look. She stroked the tentacle around her waist and smirked as it slowly moved up, coming to a rest under her breasts, hefting them up. 

The men’s moans intensified as the lubricated tentacle snaked between their bodies to wrap around Lucifer’s throbbing erection. As the strength behind Frederick’s thrust increased, another tentacle moved in to wrap tightly around Lucifer’s throat. 

Lucifer could feel lustful waves of energy start to waif off his wife. He turned his head to see her on her hands and knees watching them intently. Her eyes were hooded with desire as she watched Frederick’s thrusts and her husband’s tentacle wrapped erection bounce against his stomach. 

Lucifer turned back and looked at his Chosen. Frederick’s white and grey spotted hair was falling over his brilliant, green eyes, glowing with lust. His mark shone brightly against Frederick’s dark grey chest that was heaving with exertion. He reached out grabbed onto Frederick’s arm that was clenched with the effort of holding onto his own rolling hips. He was so close. “Freddy…” He groaned, yellow eyes flashing crimson. “Harder.”

Fredrick drew back changing his angle before barking out, “As. You. Command.” between powerful thrusts. Lucifer threw his head back, his cry nearly cut off by the tightness of the tendril constricting around his neck. Semen fountained over his stomach as he shook in release. Elder was only moments behind his king, shaking and moaning as he ejaculated deep inside him.

The tentacle around Lucifer’s throat eased leaving him gasping for air. Frederick pulled out of him and collapsed against his heaving chest, wrapping his arms around him even as his tentacles eased and drooped. 

Despite her intense arousal, Lilith paused and smiled warmly at the tender moment between her husband and his Chosen. Lucifer steadied his breathing, gently running his fingers through Frederick’s wild hair as he rested against his chest. It reminded her of her connection with Alastor and the long absent bond of her beloved Chosen, Eisheth. What would it be like she wondered, to have her deer lover in her bed with her husband? The flood of possibilities only further inflamed the burning need deep inside her.

Lucifer felt a spike in the energy coming off his wife and looked over at her with a heated smile. “Still happy to just watch sweetheart?” 

“I don’t think so.” Lilith purred leaning forward toward her husband. She looked down at the tentacle now drooping around her hips. Suddenly, it tightened pulling her up. Frederick stretched and rolled behind Lucifer. More tentacles lazily wound out and around Lilith pulling her toward her husband.

Lucifer rolled on to his side, taking his wife in his arms and hugged her tightly. She hugged back, her hair looping around his arms and snaking over him to wrap around Frederick who had moved to lay against Lucifer’s back. 

Lilith eagerly leaned into a deep kiss from Lucifer, his hand slowly moved over her body coming to rest on her soft breast. His searching fingers quickly found her prominent nipple and started to roll it. She whimpered into his mouth and thrashed her hips as she felt the tentacle that had been wrapped her unravel and drag over her pelvis.

Frederick spooned against Lucifer, propped himself up on his arm so he could watch his Queen. He dragged his tendril though her soft pubic hair before moving it lower to her slick labia. Lilith threw her long leg over both men’s hips and tightened her hold on them with her hair.

“Please…” She all but begged, her beautiful eyes luminous.

“See how much nicer she is than you?” Quipped Fredrick as he deftly penetrated his Queen with his teasing tentacle.

Lucifer’s snort was drowned out by Lilith’s heated gasp. His eyes never leaning Lilith, he continued to stimulate her nipple and started to trail love bites down her neck. He could feel Frederick’s tentacle’s thrusts into his wife and knew from the way she was reacting she wouldn’t last much longer. Latching onto her neck with his sharp teeth, he moved his hand from her nipple down to her vulva. His fingers danced over her labia slick with desire and distended around the rolling, thrusting tentacle. 

Lilith started to writhe when her husbands questing fingers found her erect clitoris. Her leg hooked around both men started to tremble as she rushed headfirst into orgasm. She thrashed, screaming and moaning, ordering them not to stop. Lucifer and Fedrick leaned into each other, weathering the charged energy rolling off Lilith, happy to continue their worship of their Queen until she had her fill. 

Finally, Lilith collapsed, her hair, wound around both men relaxing, her muscles twitching, “Enough.” She gasped. Frederick immediately removed his tendril and rested his hand on Lilith’s relaxing leg, still thrown over he and Lucifer’s hips. Lucifer with drew his hand and squeezed Lilith against him in a loving embrace.

The three of them snuggled together for a time until Frederick stretched saying, “As nice as this is, I’m afraid I need to get going. Bethesda has been doing a fantastic job wrapping up the family dispute that we’ve been having, but I need to get back to her.” He sighed, “This should all be over soon.” He turned toward this King and Queen, “She would love to have you over for dinner soon. She would really enjoy seeing you.”

Lilith smiled, “I would love to spend some time with her.”

“And the mouth in her stomach.” Lucifer interjected. 

Fredrick chuckled as Lilith rolled her eyes, “I would be happy to spend time with you and your wife, Elder.” She shot her husband a look, “And yes, the mouth in her stomach.”

The runes on Lilith’s horns glowed faintly for a moment and a tray of warm, wet towels appeared on the foot of the bed. She leaned back against her soft pillows and watched as the men cleaned up before hunting around the room for Frederick’s discarded clothing. 

Fredrick was almost done dressing when Lucifer located his dark and neon green top hat. “This is not your hat!” He gasped sounding genuinely hurt as he pointed an accusatory finger at his purple snake who had wrapped around it. 

Lilith and Fredrick laughed at Lucifer’s antics as he coaxed the serpent onto his arm. “You can’t go home with him.” He looked over his shoulder at Frederick who was buttoning his black jacket, “He has eels…” he whispered conspiratorially.

Laughing, Frederick took his hat from Lucifer and bowed deeply to him. “With your leave?” He stood up, bright green eyes, shining with mirth, “My beloved King.” 

Lucifer turned his attention from the serpent coiled around his arm, “Yeah, yeah, get out.” He said sharing a smile with Frederick. 

The magic circle on the floor of the bedroom flared to life as Fedrick approached it. “My Queen.” He said catching a final look of her languidly sprawled on pillows on her bed.

“Be well Elder.” She said warmly, as he smiled and walked through the summoning circle, vanishing.

Lucifer made his way back to bed rubbing his snakes head, “You just wanted attention, didn’t you?”

Lilith opened her arms pulled Lucifer against her, his serpent unwound from his arm and wedged between their bodies seeking heat. They giggled as its body ticked them before settling in.   
Lucifer turned toward Lilith, “I was alone when I woke up this morning. I’m frankly amazed it took you this long to seek out Alastor.”

Lilith smiled, “With the Cleanse and Charlie…”

“Fuck Seviathian. He’s a pain in the ass. What the fuck does she see in him?” Lucifer frowned.

“It could be that they grew up around each other, years of shared expenses and fond memories.” Lilith tired not to sound skeptical. 

“It’s the fucking tentacles.” Lucifer said resolutely, “If the kid’s half as good as his parents are with the damn things it’s no wonder, she keeps running back to him.” 

“Talking to her I don’t think that’s the only reason…” Lilith sighed, “It probably has a lot to do with it, yeah.” 

Lucifer snorted, “There are legions of demons down here to fuck. Some of them won’t even make her cry all the time.”

“In her own time sweetheart. She needs to do it in her own time.” Lilith kissed her husband’s cheek.

Lucifer let out a long sigh and looked at Lilith, “Anyway, your evening?”

“Let me show you what happened.” Lilith’s horns glowed as she reached for her husband. Their foreheads touched and she shared her expenses with him.

When she was done, Lucifer stroked Lilith’s hair and leaned back looking up at the vaulted ceiling of their bedroom. They laid together in strained silence for a few long moments.

“Yes.” Lucifer turned back to his shocked wife. “Yes.”

“I didn’t…I didn’t even ask. I don’t know, I haven’t really…I mean, I thought about it but…I…”

Lucifer stopped her with a gentle kiss on the lips. He looked up at her, his yellow eyes were serious, but loving. “Lilith, I love you more than I could ever begin to express. I can’t deny you something you so clearly want. I’ve been watching him, and I think he will suite you…. suite us.”

“So, when the time comes, when you make your decision, you have my enthusiastic leave to do what you want to do, my dear, sweet wife.” Lucifer smiled gently at Lilith, his eyes warm and full of emotion. 

Lilith started to cry and threw her arms around her husband pulling him on top of her, disrupting the slumbering snake between them. She wrapped her arms and legs around him holding him as close as she could. “I love you so much Luci.”

Lucifer kissed away her tears and soothed his wife, with gentle loving words. His purple serpent caught both of their attention as it slithered onto the pillow next to them. Curling up, it shot them a disgruntled look that made them both laugh. 

“Let’s take a bath Sweetheart.” Lucifer said kissing Lilith’s neck.

“Let’s.” she said kissing him back, a feeling a deep sense of relief rushing over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not undecided this time, that was a threesome.
> 
> The Von Eldrich’s got a cannon name update for the upcoming Charlie prequel comic. I love having their real names. I didn’t love the editing. I betting there is still a stray Elder that should be a Fredrick somewhere…
> 
> The song for this chapter is Kanye West’s No Church In The Wild


	15. A Challenge

Alastor leaned comfortably into the plush chair in what he had started to think of as his study. Red light streamed in from the adjacent bedroom illuminating the desk and chair in the center of the room, casting deep shadows over the bookcase lined walls.

The room’s grand fireplace lay dark, embers from the previous night smoldering in its depths. Portraits of members of the Von Eldritch Family sitting on its mantel looked down at the deer demon reading at the desk.

Hell’s number one jazz station played lively music from Alastor’s petite antlers. He tapped his foot as he leaned forward, book in hand to compare a passage with an open book in front of him. Books lay scattered and piled on the large, sturdy desk. A crystal ball the size of a basketball sat on the corner, resting on an ocean themed holder.

A newly restored summoning circle lay dormant in the corner of the room. Freshly inscribed runes glimmering in the faded light.

Alastor’s shadow, attached by a thin strip of darkness, lazily flitted around him. It turned pages and marked spots in tomes with its long, mostly incorporeal, black fingers as its master searched between chapters and books.

Deeply consumed with his task, Alastor failed to notice that anything was awry until the book his shadow was holding fell onto the desk with a loud thump. The silhouette holding it abruptly faded into a perfectly ordinary shadow.

As Alastor started to turn his head to look at the book that had fallen, a voice that he had heard many times across Hell’s airwaves stopped him cold.

“Hello Alastor.”

The jazz music stopped and the room fell into a cold silence as the radio demon sprang from the chair and spun around to face the King of Hell.

Lucifer met Alastor’s nervous smile with a terrible grin of white fangs. The king was dressed in white, his long coat, trimmed in red flared out dramatically as he approached. Yellow eyes held Alastor in a frightening, predatory gaze.

“My…my King.” Alastor’s attempt to sound composed failed, as radio static crackled loudly behind his voice. He was forced back against the desk as Lucifer pressed forward, coming uncomfortably close. The purple serpent supporting a brilliant red apple on the king’s jaunty top hat, opened its eyes and hissed menacingly, bearing its curved fangs.

“High time we met! Don’t you think?” Lucifer’s intense glaze bore into Alastor as be dropped into the plush chair, pinning Alastor between his open legs and the desk.

Alastor managed to keep his strained grin as his eyes nervously darted over Lucifer. He knew that this time would come at some point, but now that he was faced with it, he found himself at a loss. Maybe if he reached out to Lilith….

“No, no Al.” Lucifer’s leaned forward his black gloved finger poking into his chest. “No, talking to Lilith. And no dots or dashes either!” Lucifer drew back and folding his arms in a dramatic pout. “Don’t think I don’t know about that silly little code the two of you use. Lil and I can be reading the paper or listening to the radio and I see her horns flashing.” Lucifer waved his hands for effect, “And she is giggling, and bubbly and I know that she is messaging with you.” His voice became deadly serious as he lashed his clawed finger back at Alastor. “How do you think that makes me feel?”

Alastor forgot to breath. His ears fell sideways, “I…”

“Happy!” Lucifer leaped out of the chair with supernatural speed and grabbed Alastor around the shoulders. “Happy wife, happy life!” Lucifer let out a merry laugh before pulling Alastor’s face against his. “And you, Alastor, you make her very happy.” His voice purred, yellow eyes flashing seductively.

“You could use a bit more stamina though.” Lucifer’s hand trailed over Alastor’s chest, lazily playing with the buttons of his white shirt.

“She comes first! It isn’t like she won’t drag you into ecstasy with her. I’ve seen her get herself off on your pleasure too many times.” He slid a finger between the buttoned folds of Alastor’s shirt and rubbed his skin. He chuckled as he felt a shiver run down the taller man’s back. Withdrawing his hand, he tapped the deer demon’s nose. “Do better.”

Lucifer laughed at Alastor’s dumbstruck expression. His eyes moved to the books on the desk. “The Bloody Reign of the Mad Queen? The Last Long Night of Lilith’s Love? The Black Queen and Her Black Knight? Oh, and a personal favorite, The Perilous Fate of the Chosen Magne Few.”

Lucifer fell backwards into the plush chair, again pinning Alastor between his open legs and the desk. “I sense a theme here Al.” He propped his head on his hand and looked the disheveled deer demon up and down. “She didn’t really go mad you know.” His voice became quiet. “She was in pain. I was too, but I knew she had to be the one, to make all of Hell know just how badly they fucked up.”

“Lilith loves hard.” Lucifer continued, “You need to be able to withstand it.” He paused holding Alastor’s eyes with his own. “You have to earn it.”

“I want to.” Alastor’s voice was composed, but the static blaring behind it betrayed him.

Lucifer laughed at Alastor’s discomfort. “Yes, I think you do and that is why I am here without her knowledge. “He paused searching Alastor’s face. “I have to impress upon you, just how rare that is. I am not in a habit of deceiving my beloved wife, even if it is just by omission.”

“I own the head of this family.” He waived his hand in a circle, indicating the portraits on the fireplace mantel. “He told me that the owner of this manor will be returning in the next few days. He is totally out of favor with the family and if he were to meet with an…unfortunate fate, he would not be missed.”

Lucifer smiled as he watched recognition spark in Alastor’s red eyes. “By Von Eldritch standards, he is fairly weak. For you?” Lucifer’s fang filled grin widened. “For you, I would imagine, it will be…challenging.”

“So, this is your chance Al! I don’t need to hear your stammering confessions! I know you’ve fallen in love with my wife! I don’t need to hear a coy reply about being considered for her Chosen. I know you want it!” Lucifer flew forward out of the chair and pressed full against Alastor. He threw his arm around his neck pulling him down, so they were eye to eye. “You defeat this Von Eldritch and you’ve proven to me that you are worth the effort. Prove to me you are more than a toy to fuck. Prove that you are worthy to fall at the of the feet of the Queen of Hell and give yourself to her.”

Alastor looked silently at Lucifer before standing up straight. His crimson eyes glowed and the shadows at the edges of the room darkened and swirled. He flashed a cocky, wide grin at the King of Hell. “I will.” His voice was menacing, the static that played behind it was even and controlled.

Lucifer looked around the room at Alastor’s swirling shadows and back at the menacing looking deer demon with an appreciative smirk. “Fantastic.”

With inhuman speed he grabbed Alastor and spun him around, bending him over the desk and pushed against his back. His rosy cheek pressed against Alastor’s. “But, I can’t help but wonder if there isn’t something you’ve forgotten?”

Alastor kept his composure and even managed to sound smug as he looked back at Lucifer, “What would that be, my King?”

Lucifer’s long forked tongue lashed out and slowly dragged across Alastor’s lips and cheek before returning to his mouth, “We’re a package deal.” He moved his black gloved hands up to Alastor’s fluffy red and black ears, ruffling them.

Visibly flustered, Alastor tried to regain his poised demeanor. He attempted to move but found that it only led to pressing against Lucifer harder, “I did….” He gasped and a wave of static filled the room as Lucifer’s hands slipped to his antlers.

Lucifer’s hands slowly ran over his petite horns rubbing and tugging them. He chuckled darkly as he watched Alastor struggle to maintain his composure. “These are really sensitive, aren’t they?”

Alastor’s face flushed, “Yes.” He managed his voice cracking with feedback. His hips started to subconsciously move in concert with Lucifer’s strokes.

“You like this don’t you?” Lucifer purred, enjoying watching Alastor’s control slip away. “This is the deal you make.” His fingers continued their torturous caresses making Alastor’s antlers grow and flair a couple of inches. “I can teach you a thing or two about deal making.” He changed the rhythm and pressure of his questing hands, finally wrestling an erotic moan from Alastor.

“You can’t lie to the King of Lies, AL.” Lucifer moved his lips to Alastor’s ear. He gently caught it with his fangs enjoying its softness against his lips, before whispering, “Do you want me to stop?”

Alastor’s strained grimace grew into a wicked, fang filled, smile as he looked back at Lucifer. “No.”

Lucifer laughed and squeezed Alastor’s horns wrenching his head back, “You do this Al and I will tug a lot more than your antlers.” He savored Alastor’s full throated, static drenched moan.

“Alas.” Lucifer spun Alastor around again, his eyes devouring his body from his flushed face, down his heaving chest to the erection straining against his pants. “My time away from our unsuspecting Queen grows short and there is one final, most important thing that you need to do for me.”

The King of Hell took a step back and waved his hand dramatically. His clownish face took on a fearsome demonic visage. Yellow eyes flashed pure crimson as a walking stick topped with a bright red apple appeared in his hand. In a single smooth motion Lucifer swung the cane hitting the center of Alastor’s chest with the apple. The wave of energy that arced from it that would have knocked him back had he not already been leaning on desk behind him.

In an instant the Lucifer’s dark visage melted away revealing twinkling yellow eyes and blushing, red cheeks. He favored Alastor with an impish, almost sweet smile.

“Sing for me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You spin me right round baby, right round, right round….
> 
> Did Al not take Lilith’s not so jealous husband into consideration? Maybe!
> 
> The song for this chapter is The Devil and The Huntsman – Sam Lee & Daniel Pemberton – King Arthur Soundtrack


	16. A Vow

Lucifer and Lilith sat together on a plush sofa in their sitting room. Swing music played quietly from Lilith’s horns as she read aloud from a pile of Stolas’s recent reports from the living world. Lucifer sat next to her, a cup of tea in his left hand, his right hand resting scandalously high on his wife’s inner thigh.

“Human aviation continues to accelerate. There was an interesting story about the explosion of a Boeing 247 in the United States, near the city of Chesteron, in the state of Indiana. Reports seem to indicate that there was a bomb on the aircraft. I have enclosed some schematics from the Boeing company for the library’s archives. The use of aircraft…” A blast of static drowned out the swing music and Lilith’s brow furled.

As she started to place the parchment she was holding on the table next to them, a thunderous wave of radio static blasted from her horns. The runes ringing them sprang to life, glowing and flashing. The volume of the cacophony increased as multiple stations blended into the roar of sound. The noise came to an ear bleeding crescendo before falling to the gentle static of dead air.

Lilith leap up, her red dress flaring around her, a panicked expression on her face, “Something happened!”

Lucifer looked up at his wife and casually took a sip of his tea, “You don’t say?”

“It’s Alastor!” A few crackles of feedback reverberated from her horns.

“Yeah?” Lucifer's tone was conversational, “You better check on that sweetie….no idea what it could be.”

“I’ve got to go!” Lilith practically ran for the summoning circle in the sitting room. “I love you!” she yelled before vanishing with a flash.

“Love you too.” Lucifer said to the empty room.

Finishing his tea, he picked up one of the discarded notes. “I really wanted to hear more about airplanes.” He pouted, looking over Stolas’s immaculate script. “I don’t want to read them myself.”

His expression brightened as an idea dawned on him. “Naamah will read these to me!” Humming happily, he gathered up the notes and headed for his library and its affable librarian.

A roar of feedback stunned Lilith when she appeared in the summoning circle, in the study of the abandoned Von Eldritch manor. Before she could take in what was going on around her, black tentacles wrapped around her waist and arms. With an abrupt jerk she was thrown off her feet and slammed onto the heavy desk in the center of the room. Books went flying as she was pushed along its smooth surface.

Her eyes were drawn to the crystal ball on the corner of the desk. Reflections of writhing tentacles danced across its curved surface. She felt more wrap around her and gasped as one knocked the orb free of its ocean themed holder.

Still struggling to clear her head from the static and feedback roaring in the room, Lilith effortlessly broke away from the restraining appendages. She threw herself toward the orb, barely catching it with her blond tendrils of hair. She carefully lowered it onto the carpet, causing a crimson smear to mar its perfect surface. Here eyes opened wide as she realized she scent of blood was thick in the air.

Her eyes darted to what looked like a motionless hand on the floor. Before she could make sense of what she was seeing, a mass of tentacles wound back around her, dragging her back onto the desk. More books went flying and crystal ball’s metal holder hit the carpet with a wet smack as Lilith was dragged down and spread out lengthwise on the desk.

“Lilith.” Her name crackled out, overpowering the din and resonating through her horns. It reverberated around the room becoming more distorted with every echo.

“Alastor?” Still struggling to focus, Lilith could only see writhing black tentacles and now she was realizing, shadows, undulating around her with the same fervor.

He slowly came into focus by her feet at the end of the desk. Red sigils hung in the air around him twinkling in and out of existence. He looked taller and even more painfully thin and pinched than normal. His eyes were full radio dials, their needles bouncing in sync to the roar of feedback in the room. His normally petite antlers had grown into a twisted, majestic, black rack. Despite the chaos of the moment, Lilith could not help but muse if they were still sensitive in their current state.

Deep, painful looking gashes ran across his chest. He was covered in blood; once white, his shirt was stained crimson and hung off his shoulders in tatters. A bright red X mark shown between his dialed eyes. His shadow, its eyes glowing crimson, loomed over them, an even larger, more fearsome apparition than normal. Lilith could see it activity fighting at the thin tether of shadow attaching it to its master.

As the tentacles holding Lilith down moved to pull her long legs apart, she noticed how much cruder and lifeless they were compared to Frederick and Bethesda’s supple, versatile appendages.

Bright blood stained Alastor’s sharp yellow fangs as he climbed on top of the Queen of Hell. A crimson drop fell from his mouth onto her cheek as he leaned into her. “Lilith…” her name again rung out fighting against the cacophony of noise in the room.  
Long, wicked claws ran through her thick, blond mane before dragging over her cheek in a bloody trail. They followed the curve of her jaw down her long neck before resting on her large, soft breast. Lilith flashed her fangs in a smile when she felt a spark of desire erupt in the unbridled energy swirling around him.

“Yes, dear hart?” Her smile grew when a second, bloody, clawed hand descended onto her other breast.

“You got into something a little more powerful than you expected, didn’t you?” She moaned appreciatively as he rolled her nipples into hardened points under the fabric of her red dress.

Desire swelling in her pelvis, Lilith accidentally snapped one of the restraining tentacles holding her against the desk to open her legs wider. As tentacles grabbed for her newly freed leg, they roughly pulled her dress up over her hips revealing her naked vulva.  
Alastor leaned back, his dial eyes, still bouncing in rhythm to the echoing feedback. Lilith watched his face carefully has he clawed his pants open freeing his erection. She chewed on her lip as he fell back onto her, his penis rubbing against her wet labia.

She sighed and wrenched her arm free sending pieces of tentacles flying. “As much as I want you to fuck me into this desk right now” she deftly touched the center of the glowing X between his eyes, “it’s no good if you aren’t really here with me.”

Alastor slumped forward against her. The roaring feedback stopped, and the room fell into silence. The twinkling red symbols faded from the air, the shadows stopped swirling and the tentacles vanished. Lilith wound her legs around Alastor holding him in place as he got his bearings.

Lilith quietly observed the confusion slowly drain from his face. She kissed his blood splattered nose. “You got a lot of energy there. I drew some off. It’ll come back slowly and give you some time to process it.”

She watched as he realized this his still erect penis was pressed against her soft pubic hair. “I didn’t want to have sex with you when you were overwhelmed and confused.”

Alastor took a deep breath, his gaze looked past Lilith to the floor for a moment before he met her eyes. “Well, thanks to you, I am no longer confused.” Gentle jazz music played happily behind his voice. He flashed Lilith an enticing smile and laughed when he saw her expression change from pensive to playful.

“So” she purred, “If I were to move my hips like this?” She tiled her hips back and upwards causing the head of his penis to rest against her slick opening.

“Well, then” Alastor chuckled, “I’d feel obligated to do this.” He slowly pushed forward until he felt the head of his penis penetrate her. Watching her face, he shoved his hips forward burring himself completely into her wet heat.

Lilith looked on as Alastor paused gazing down at her with adoration. She reached up, gently tracing over the deep cuts on his chest. “This looks painful.”

Alastor started a slow, rolling rhythm with his hips. His eyes went to the floor again before returning to Lilith’s. He studied her blissful expression. “It isn’t pain I am feeling right now.” He drew his hand back shaking it until his shadow slowly peeled off him. Its glowing eyes held an almost bewildered expression.

An erotic moan from Lilith caught its attention and it dropped one of its sleek, almost incorporeal hands between their bodies. Lilith cried out when its cool, wispy finger found her swollen clit.

Alastor’s breathing became labored as he kept up the steady rhythm. He tried to steel himself against the lustful waves of energy that began to radiate off Lilith. Her hair started to writhe and grabbed at his arms and hips.

“Don’t stop!” Lilith breathlessly commanded as she clenched her internal muscles against Alastor’s straining erection, matching him at every thrust.

A wide wicked smiled grew across his face as he watched Lilith thrash beneath him. Lucifer’s voice came to him as clear as if the King of Hell were standing beside him….do better….

Lilith’s thighs, thrown over Alastor hips started to tremble. Her eyes glimmered with power as she screamed, her body spasming in climax.

True to the King’s word, Lilith did indeed take Alastor into orgasm with her. His crimson eyes rolled back as he savored every shuddering moment of ejaculating into her.

As the waves of pleasure subsided, Lilith gently patted at Alastor’s shadow’s hand encouraging it to stop stroking her. It hovered over them for a few moments before melding back into its unanimated form.

Lilith caught Alastor has he pitched forward onto her and kissed his neck. The kiss grew into a love bite as she moved some of their shared energy between them. Images of a conflict in the room flashed in her mind. She pulled back to look at Alastor.

“What happened here?” Alastor’s eyes went back to the floor of the room again and she pushed against him to sit up. Alastor moved back, giving her space, but kept Lilith in his arms. He watched her as she slowly scanned the room.

Free from the nearly incapacitating feedback, Lilith could take in the study. Her eyes fell on the body of the man that had once owned the manor. His rib cage lay cracked open, the heart noticeably missing. Blood pooled around the body and had sprayed around the room. A gleam off to the side distracted her from the partially eaten corpse.

“Where the Hell did you find Angel Steel?” Lilith asked eyeing the lost weapon of one of Heaven’s soldier angels, discarded to the side of the carnage.

“People say all kinds of things on radio frequencies they think are secure.” Lilith looked back at Alastor and shared a knowing smile with him.

“That they do.” She said, gently placing her hand again next to the wound on his chest and went back to surveying the room. Her eyes followed the blood splatters and the angle of the body. “You ambushed him.”

“I did.”

Lilith looked back at Alastor, “How did you know? More secured radio conversations?”

Alastor examined Lilith’s expression carefully, “Your husband.”

“Lucifer?” Her brow furled.

“My research hasn’t led me to believe you have another.” Alastor chuckled, a faint refrain of a phantom audience laughed with him, almost too gentle to hear.

Lilith gave a small smile, “When did you see Lucifer? He didn’t say anything to me.”

She turned her attention back at the body of the fallen Von Eldritch. Her eyes started to pick out the titles of the books that had been knocked off the desk. The Black Queen and Her Black Knight, The Long Night of Lilith’s Love.

“A few days ago. He was concerned that I was not good enough for you. He told me that if I could defeat the master of this house, I would prove myself worthy of your affections.”

Lilith’s eyes landed on the bloodied cover of The Chosen Magne Few as Alastor said, “So I did.”

Lilith felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. She turned back to Alastor and took his face in her hands. “That was extremely dangerous.”

Alastor smiled gently at her, “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you my Queen.” He brought her hand to his blood-stained lips and kissed it.

“Nothing?” Lilith breathed quietly, her eyes becoming serious.

“There is nothing I have that I would not gladly give you, my sweet Queen.”

“Your soul?” Her voice was controlled, almost cold.

Alastor took the hand he was kissing and moved it over the bloody, tattered shirt covering his heart. “My soul is yours if you choose to take it. I will obey your every command. I will put no other above you. I will give you all that I am.”

“The vows of a Chosen.” Lilith’s eyes bore into his, laying his twisted soul bare.

“I would never presume…”

Lilith cut him off. “Do you accept the vow of a Chosen Follower? To never move against me or the royal family? Do you understand that it is not just myself that you would serve? Give yourself to?” The hand still holding his bloody cheek, grasped it tightly.

Lucifer’s words again came thundering into Alastor’s mind. “This is the deal you make….”

Alastor took a deep breath and hopped off the desk. He went down on his knee, awkwardly fighting against his unbuttoned, blood stiffened pants and took Lilith’s hand in his. “Yes, Lilith.”

Lilith looked down at him, her beautiful eyes holding him in a captivating stare. With inhuman speed she leapt from the desk, onto him. She knocked him flat against the blood-soaked carpet her body covering his.

“Three days I waited when you manifested.” She pressed her forehead against his and looked deeply into his eyes. Every syllable reverberated through his body. The runes on her horns roared to life as they curled up and outwards with a loud crack.

“Even then, a part of me knew I wanted you.” Her words pounded through his chest and reverberated through his horns and loins. In an instant his was desperately, deliriously aroused.

Massive black, leathery wings erupted from Lilith’s back reaching out above him. Her magnificent blond mane began to ungulate around them moving with unseen waves of energy.

Alastor lay beneath her in an awe-struck stupor. His erection pressed firmly against her stomach throbbing with such intensity it was almost painful.

“Seven days.” Alastor gasped beneath her, his hips moving of their own accord at her words. Her body held him against her like a vice. “I will return to you in one weeks’ time. If you agree to leave with me then, the vow will be sealed.”

Chest heaving, gasping for air, Alastor managed a coherent word, “Yes.”

A brilliant, terrifying smile graced the Queen of Hell’s beautiful face. She brought her lips to his, sending the roaring flame of desire within him into a blazing crescendo.

Alastor’s eyes flashed pure crimson, his horns branched out with a load crack as he writhed under Lilith. He spasmed wildly beneath her, semen staining her dress in an uncontrollable stream.

Lilith slowly moved her lips from her lovers to his neck. She fanned the fire of his ecstasy, unwilling to let it subside. As she moved her fangs against his twitching skin, Lilith’s powerful voice resonated though Alastor’s body and soul, rending consciousness from him.

“Seven days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Al, what are you doing? You have no idea of the capacity her husband has for being annoying....LOL!
> 
> For the record, Luci can read, in a bunch of languages. He just has a crap attention span and rather be read to. In the future, he falls in love with Twitter immediately. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is KROWW -Se7en Days


	17. A Bath

Lilith appeared in the summoning circle in her sitting room with a dramatic roar of flame. Her blond hair hung around her, tangled and knotted with dried blood. Bloody smears on her face extended down her neck, chest and arms. 

Lucifer was laying on one of their plush sofas. His blond hair a tousled mess, shirt and pants open. One leg thrown casually over the back of the sofa. He set a small top he was fiddling with down on the table next to him and enthusiastically greeted his wife. “Hi sweetie! How’d it go?”

The Queen of Hell’s expression was unreadable as she slowly walked toward her grinning husband. Her eyes fell on his naked chest. What appeared to be large claw wounds had healed into long, pink lines across his torso.

Following her eyes to his chest, Lucifer happily reached toward his approaching wife and said, “You left in such a hurry, darling. I wasn’t done hearing about airplanes. So, Naamah finished reading Stolas’s notes for me and then stayed a bit.” His yellow eyes twinkled mischievously. 

Lilith reached past her husband’s hand and traced the claw marks on his chest. The positioning and intensity were different, but she was amazed at the coincidence.

“Look at you! All covered in blood and, is that…yes, that’s seamen! Not that I have any experience with getting that on your dresses…or trying to clean it out in a hurry…” His mirth waned as he watched Lilith’s expressionless face. Her eyes did not meet his, as her hand gently ran over the healing claw marks Naamah left behind. “Lil?”

Lucifer reached out and angled her blank, blood smeared face toward his. “Lil, what happened?” 

Tears welled in Lilith’s brilliant eyes. She threw herself forward and buried her face into her husband’s neck. Lucifer’s heart sank as he wrapped his arms around her and felt her shuddering sobs. “Oh, Lil, I am so sorry…. I thought...”

“He said yes.” Lilith wept into Lucifer’s neck.

“He…? Oh! Yes! Of course, he did!” Lucifer hugged Lilith and rubbed her back, soothing her. “There was no doubt my darling.”

Lilith took a few deep breaths and kissed Lucifer’s neck. “It’s just. I’m happy and overwhelmed and a little scared and…so many things.” She sniffed. “I should’ve let you think you got him erased longer, but I just couldn’t hold it in.”

Lucifer tightened his hold on his wife. “What? I am sure I don’t know what you are talking about?”

Lilith pulled back and regarded him, a thoroughly unconvinced look on her bloody, tear stained face. “I haven’t decided if I’m angry with you or not.”

“Oh! Well, darling, that’s easy!” Lucifer beamed, flashing her a broad smile, “You aren’t!”

“I’m not?” Lilith abandoned any attempt to hide her skepticism.

“Of course, not Lil! In fact, you should find yourself re-assured and happy!” He squeezed her tightly. “I think we should talk more, about how not mad you are, in the tub!” 

Lilith raised an eyebrow, “How not mad I am, huh?” Lucifer gave his wife an enthusiastic nod and was rewarded with her laugh. “Okay, fine, not mad.” She stood up and began to shimmy out of her dress. 

Lucifer hopped up and easily stripped out of his already open clothing. He smirked when he looked over and noticed a bloody handprint on one of his wife’s ample buttocks. He ghosted his hand over it before taking her arm and guiding her toward their bathroom.

The bathroom was spacious and new looking. It was routinely updated as the technology in Hell advanced. The massive, round tub set against the wall under a large, circular, stained-glass window, dominated the room. The window featured a bright red apple wreathed with lush greenery and vines.

As the royal couple approached it, the tub filled with warm water topped with soapy bubbles that shimmed playfully in the vibrant light streaming through the stained glass.

Lilith got in first and submerged for a moment. When she re-emerged, her horns were gone, and her expression was peaceful. Lucifer submerged and then happily sat on one of the seats ringing the interior of the tub, watching his wife. 

Lilith grabbed a bar of soap and started lathering her hair, “You went to see Alastor and didn’t tell me.”

Lucifer motioned for Lilith to come closer and started to work on her hair with her. “I did.” He let his fingers run through his wife’s golden mane. “I wanted to make sure he was…I don’t know…durable?” Lucifer frowned. “I just, I didn’t want…. I wanted to make sure he had a chance that Eisheth never did.” 

Lilith and Lucifer shared a pained look.

“I never want you…us, to go through that again.” Lucifer looked contrite. “I’m sorry Lilith. Freddy told me that they were banishing the owner of the manor before you came home and found us in bed. I felt awful not telling you, but I just wanted to be sure about Alastor.”

Lilith regarded her husband for a moment, “Thank you.” She turned her back to him giving him access to more of her hair. “It was a lot to ask of him. The Von Eldritchs are not minor demons.” 

“From what I saw of him, I figured he could handle it.” Lucifer lathered Lilith’s thick hair and paused to work out a tangle. “Or, he was strong enough to survive until you could rescue him.” 

Lilith snorted. “I suppose that’s a fair assessment. He’s much more powerful now.” She looked over her shoulder at her husband. “What did you think of him?”

Lucifer started to rinse out Lilith’s hair carefully. “I really liked him. He’s attractive, bold and has a fantastic singing voice. I can’t wait to sing with him.” Lucifer lowered his voice, “I’m looking forward to playing with those horns of his.”

Lilith chuckled. “I really do think the two of you will suit each other. He reminds me of you in some ways.” She winked at Lucifer, “I think it's one of the reasons I was drawn to him so quickly.”

Lucifer puffed his chest out in pride as Lilith submerged again to rise her hair. 

“When do we start?” Lucifer asked excitedly when Lilith surfaced. “We can have a full court announcement! Followed by at least one parade, dinners and orgies!” Lucifer opened his arms wide, gesturing excitedly. “How about a ball, I love balls!”

Lilith watched her husband’s antics and sighed. She pulled him down, off the seat and took him into her arms. She kissed his lips until he melted against her. “I am sorry sweetheart, but none of that. That’s what we do for your Chosen, but I am not going to do it for mine.”

Lucifer pouted, “But, you love orgies.” 

“I do!” Lilith chuckled. “That doesn’t mean we can’t find a reason to have one or anything else you just mentioned. But, not for this. Not for him. He’s for me and I want him to be my secret for as long as possible.”

“A secret?” Lucifer mused the idea as Lilith kissed his neck. “From everyone?”

“Yes.” Lilith regarded her husband, “From everyone, even your Chosen.” 

“Naamah?” Lucifer asked.

“Well, no, Naamah is fine. Especially since I’m going to give Alastor access to the library.” Lilith thought for a moment. “I don’t see any reason for Charlie to know. I rather not share it with her. Not that she’s around the palace much right now.”

Lucifer frowned, “No, I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Lilith looked started as a thought suddenly occurred to her. “Especially not Azazel. Not now. I don’t want to deal with it.” She worried her lip. “I owe it to him to tell him, but not yet. We… aren’t on good terms right now.”

Lucifer looked pained at his wife’s statement. He considered her for a moment before solemnly nodding. “Okay. Alastor will be our little secret.” 

He took a cleansing breath and tucked a stray strand of Lilith’s hair behind her ear. “When do we start?" He asked enthusiastically, "Let’s get him between us!”

“How many times have we done this?” Lilith asked her husband, rolling her eyes.

Lucifer shrugged.

“Okay, to be fair, I’d really have to think about that myself…your Chosen are awfully accident prone.” Lucifer snorted and Lilith shook her head. “It’s always seven days from the initial proposal.”

“A week then!” Lucifer happily concluded. “One week and I get to play with your cute, red deer. He has a tail, doesn’t he?”

“He does.” Lilith leaned in and gave her husband a smoldering look. “You know what else he has?”

“Ooooooh, tell me, tell me!” Lucifer squealed in excitement.

“A shadow that feels like cool, smooth silk that does amazingly sinful things.” Lilith purred.

“I. Am. So. Excited!” Lucifer rubbed his flushed cheeks in happiness. 

Lilith laughed and hugged her husband. She ran her fingers through his tousled, wet hair lovingly. Pressing her forehead against his for a moment her happy smile melted into a serious expression. “Thank you, Luci. Thank you for supporting me and letting me find my answers in my time.”

Lucifer kissed Lilith’s forehead before pressing his back against hers. “You are welcome Lil.” He broke away to kiss her again. “I love you so much.”

Lilith returned Lucifer’s kiss, deepening it until she left him gasping. “I love you.”

Lucifer smiled at his wife, his golden eyes, bright with emotion. Gently he ran his hand down her back before grabbing her ample bottom, pulling her with him until his back came to rest against the seat on the side of the tub. 

Lilith giggled as Lucifer started to trail kisses down her neck until her reached her breasts. He looked up at her and gently took one of her prominent nipples into his mouth. She sighed happily and leaned back letting her long hair spiral and float out away from her in the warm water. 

Lucifer gently sucked and lapped at his wife’s sensitive nipple. He drank in her soft sighs of pleasure as he began to caress her other nipple between his fingers. He could feel her energy change and smiled at the desire rolling off her. 

Delightfully languid and half floating in the warm water, Lilith smiled broadly and favored her husband with an enticing moan. 

Lucifer pulled back from Lilith’s chest; his eyes lidded with desire. “Come hear my love.”

Lilith offered no resistance as Lucifer gently turned her around and brought her back against his chest. He ran his elongated tongue over the shell of her ear, causing her to giggle. He gently guided her pelvis against his, until the tip of his erection was partially buried in her warm flesh.

“Please, Luci.” Lilith rested her head over his should her beautiful eyes searching his face.

“Of course, my love.” Lucifer responded as he slowly penetrated her warm flesh. He watched her face and smiled broadly at the look of ecstasy he found. Eyes never leaving Lilith, he moved his hand under water to investigate their joined bodies. His finger lightly played over her labia, distended around his erection before coming to rest on her clitoris. 

Lilith’s breathing became more rapid as her husband’s questing finger stared a swirling rhythm against her sensitive bud. She rippled her internal muscles and moved her soft bottom against his pelvis.

“Luci…” she moaned; her voice strained.

“Yes dear?” Lucifer’s voice was heavy with lust.

“Please…don’t stop…I’m…so…” Lilith pleaded breathlessly. 

Lucifer grinned smugly and started to thrust powerfully into Lilith. He was rewarded with a scream that reverberated through the bathroom. Lilith shook as she orgasmed, her vaginal muscles rippling and fluttering around her husband’s penis in an erotic, torturous embrace.

“Lil!” Lucifer moaned before following his wife into release. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, moaning and shaking with her until the waves of pleasure gradually receded.

The monarchs of Hell lay together half submerged in their grand tub and intertwined their hands against Lilith’s stomach. Their eyes locked in a deep, loving gaze. “I love you.” They breathed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Luci, no big parties for you. Guess you’ll just have to find a way to channel all that excited energy into something else. Al, buddy, there is still time…. run! 
> 
> Have I kept you guys waiting long enough for the next chapter? 😉
> 
> The design for the bath is directly inspired by the amazing art of Ady Laine. Her Twitter page can be found here:  
> https://twitter.com/ady_lainne
> 
> The song for this chapter is, Ivan Torrent: Afterlife EXTENED


	18. A Chosen

“Wake up darling, it’s time. I am going to go get Alastor.” Lilith walked out of her bedroom and tapped her husband dozing on a sofa in their sitting room.

“It’s so late…” Lucifer complained stretching.

“It’s midnight and a compromise. I wanted to do this at 3am.”

“3am exists only as a concept. I don’t care that you claim that I’ve been up at that hour before.” Lucifer grumbled.

His expression softened when his gaze settled on Lilith. “You look absolutely ravishing Lil.”

He stood up from the plush sofa and reached enthusiastically for his wife.

Lilith was dressed in a long, elegant ombre dress that started as a deep black on her shoulder straps and tapered to a blood red as it reached toward her feet.

The runes on her curved horns were fading in and out in dot and dash patterns that gave them a twinkling effect. Her long blond hair, brushed until it shone, flowed around her in a brilliant cascade. Lilith eagerly entered her husbands outstretched arms and hugged him with an excited smile.

Lucifer’s hands roamed over Lilith’s body bunching the soft material of the dress under his fingers. “I don’t really see the point of getting all fancy.” He winked at his wife. “This is going to be in a pile on the bedroom floor in just a few minutes.”

Lilith snorted, “Are you fishing for what I expect you to wear?”

“No.” Lucifer fidgeted, “Yes.”

“You’re in luck. You don’t have to worry about it. I put this on for Alastor. You don’t have to wear anything special at all.” Lilith chucked at her husband’s relieved expression.

“I’m going to wear a bathrobe!” Lucifer put his hands on his hips with a broad grin.

Lilith laughed and kissed him, moving toward the room’s magic circle. “I don’t care dear, do what you want I will be back with Alastor soon.”

As Lilith stepped into the circle, Lucifer’s excited voice boomed. “Fantastic! I’ll just be on the bed with my di…”

Lilith could not make out rest of her husband’s sentence as she appeared in what she was coming to think of as Alastor’s study. Before she had fully collected herself from the teleportation, she was whisked into the deer demon’s arms.

Alastor kissed Lilith deeply, holding her close. Though a full week had passed without any physical contact between them, they had been communicating extensively. His wounds had healed, and he found himself getting a deeper understanding of the power he had acquired from the fallen Von Eldritch he had consumed.

“It’s time.” Lilith said, pulling back for a breath. “She ran her hand over his soft ears and through his red and black hair. Looking down at him she stepped back. “Let me look at you.”

Alastor moved back and held his arms open. He was dressed in a red, pin striped suit with a black and red bow tie. His red dress shirt had black bands that formed an inverted cross in the window of his jacket. Black gloves with red fingertips and knuckles adorned his hands.

“So handsome.” Lilith took one of his gloved hands and kissed the ruby tips of the glove. “There is still time my hart. Last chance to walk away and keep your soul.”

Alastor pulled Lilith to him again and ran a hand over one of her large, curved horns. “You’ve had it since the moment you appeared to me in life. I can not deny you in death.” Soft static played behind his voice almost obscuring the softest “awwh” coming from his ghostly radio audience.

Lilith gave him a deep kiss that caused a wave of energy to spark between their horns before rushing through his body, only to pool in his is loins with a throb. She giggled at his audible gasp and pulled him toward the magic circle in the corner of the room. “I must tell you; I have no idea what my bedroom is going to look like. I woke Luci up from dozing before I left, and he’s had a few minutes to remember how excited he is to have you.”

Alastor’s wide smile never wavered. “I too am excited to cement my relationship with not only you but our King as well.”

Lilith beamed, guiding Alastor into the circle with her. The runes on her horns flared to life. “I am giving this portal the ability to access my bedroom. It will sometimes be locked, but when it’s not, you are welcome to use it.”

Before Alastor could acknowledge what Lilith had said he found himself looking at entirely different room. The royal bedroom was massive with towering arched ceilings. The exterior wall was almost entirely windows. Enormous curtains were pulled back from the glass revealing a raised circular dais in the distance.

The canopied bed in the center of the room looked like it could hold at least 6 people comfortably. The sheets and bedding were white but a few of the numerous pillows scattered across it where gold and red. A plush bench ran the length of the foot of the bed. Two sturdy looking nightstands stood on either side at the head. The bed’s thin white curtains where tied up on the banisters giving a clear view of the King of Hell sitting on his knees in the center of the bed.

Lucifer threw his arms wide at Lilith and Alastor’s arrival. The soft looking, white bathrobe he was wearing was adorned with a bright red apple. His yellow eyes flashed with excitement; rosy cheeks flushed. “You’re here!”

In an instant Lucifer was beside Alastor, spinning him in a circle and examining his clothing. “Don’t you look dapper, AL?!” He ran his hands over the opening of his jacket and followed the line of the black inverted cross. “Nice touch.”

Alastor bowed to Lucifer and looked up at him with a wide grin. “I aim to please my King.” His voice hummed with gentle static.

“Fantastic!” Lucifer waved his hand and their clothing fell to the floor in a heap. “We don’t need these.” Lucifer grinned broadly as his eyes roved over Alastor’s body. “Come with me.” Taking the taller man by the arm, Lucifer guided him to the bed. He paused for a moment to unzip the back of Lilith’s dress before guiding Alastor onto the bed.

Lilith worked off her dress and watched Lucifer inspect the scars on Alastor’s upper arm and chest. His hands wove over Alastor as he settled him on the bed. Laying next to him, Lucifer looked over Alastor’s shoulder, “She taught you how to hide your tail didn’t she?”

“It get’s in the way.” Alastor mumbled into Lucifer’s shoulder as the smaller man leaned into him and ran his fingers down his spine. With a soft pop Alastor’s red and black tail appeared under his hand.

“It’s so cute!” Lucifer squealed as he ran his fingers through Alastor’s soft fur. “So soft!”

Lilith chuckled softly as she finished removing her dress and climbed onto her bed with the two men. For the first time during Lucifer’s invasive inspection, a blush crept across Alastor’s face, his smile a nervous grin.

“It wiggles a little when he’s happy.” Alastor’s blush grew at Lilith’s words and the delighted noise the King of Hell made into his neck, as he continued to stroke his tail.

Lilith sat on her knees next to her husband and lover and watched as Lucifer leaned back and turned his attention to Alastor’s soft ears. He rolled them gently in his hands watching Alastor closely. “You like having these rubbed?”

“I do.” Alastor admitted, still a bit flushed. “It’s relaxing.”

“Hum.” Lucifer regarded him for a few moments, rubbing his ears before shifting his hands to his petite antlers. Alastor took in a shrap breath as Lucifer gently stated to stroke his horns.

“How about this? Relaxing?” Alastor’s static filled moaned told a different story.

Lucifer and Lilith shared a smile as they watched Alastor writhe, his penis throbbing and growing harder with each stroke.

“Not the word I’d use.” Alastor’s voice crackled as his antlers flared under Lucifer’s fingers.

Lilith kissed Lucifer, moving her hands over his, stilling them. She moved down and kissed Alastor. “You ready?”

Lucifer sat up and leaned back against some stacked pillows. He reached down and guided Alastor on top of him. Alastor’s back rested against Lucifer’s chest as Lucifer lined their hips up. His semi erect penis nestled comfortably against Alastor’s soft tail. He looked around Alastor’s arm and up at him, his yellow eyes twinkling. “Yes.”

Alastor’s smile extended into a full, fang filled grin as he leaned back against Lucifer and looked into Lilith’s brilliant eyes. “Yes.”

Lilith smiled and climbed onto Alastor. She straddled both men’s hips and gently rested her labia against Alastor’s erection. She closed her eyes and when she opened them her expression was serious.

“Alastor, you have come before me to pledge your soul to me. “Lilith’s gaze bore deeply into him.

“I have.”

“You will willing give me your soul.” The runes on Lilith’s horns started to glow faintly.

“My soul is freely given.” Alastor’s voice was firm, gentle static played behind it.

“You will hold none above me.” Her horns glowed with more intensity.

“None will be placed before you.” Alastor’s voice was firm.

“You will obey all of my commands.” Lilith’s hair began to slowly fan out and move around her.

“All of your commands I will obey. Your call, I will answer, always. “Alastor’s eyes started to glow red as the power sounding them began to build.

“You will protect my family.” Lilith’s voice rolled through Alastor causing him to gasp at its intensity. Her hair lashed out and wrapped around both Alastor and Lucifer.

“I will protect your family.” Energy flared around Alastor causing his shadow to spring up from him. It flew around the room, battling with the tether that held it to its master. Lucifer’s attention was drawn to it, as it writhed. With a deft motion of his hand, the King of Hell cut the thin strip of energy holding the shadow captive. It made a noise like rushing wind as it freely flew around the perimeter of the room.

“This pact will be held in silence; save for those I decree.” The runes on Lilith’s horns flared with almost blinding intensity. Charged magical and sexual energy rolled off her, washing over the two men beneath her. Lucifer braced Alastor’s body grinning widely. He sighed happily as Alastor’s hips started to move, caressing his now rampant erection with his soft tail.

“None but those you decree will know.” Alastor’s voice waived some as a blast of static erupted from him. Radio dials appeared in his eyes and his antlers erupted into a full rack of black horns with a deafening crack.

“You will wear my mark and I will grant you access to untold power.” Lilith’s voice rang out above the din of static Alastor was generating.

“I will wear your mark. I accept your power.” Alastor’s words roared with feedback and garbled static. His shadow flitted excitedly between the shadows of the room as they began to move and ungulate.

Lilith steadied herself for a moment before shifting her hips and guided Alastor’s straining erection into her. She cried out in pleasure, massive black, leathery wings erupting from her back. Alastor’s dialed eyes bounced in rhythm to waves of energy flowing around the three of them. Lucifer’s eyes were a gleaming, solid red. He met his wife’s gaze with wide, lewd grin.

With a sudden lunge Lilith descended on Alastor’s neck and bit down where she had, so many times before. Unlike her previous love bites, her fangs fully penetrated his flesh causing a spray of blood to erupt from his neck.

Alastor’s moan reverberated around the room as he shook under Lilith. His hips bucked and strained as he desperately tried to keep control. He could feel Lucifer now actively thrusting against his tail and realized that he had reached over him to hold Lilith’s hips, pulling her harder against them both.

Lilith pulled back gasping, her mouth bloody. “Do you accept this deal?” The room was suddenly silent. The static roar vanished, Alastor’s eyes, only glowed red and the shadows in the room stopped moving.

“Yes. I accept. I give you all that I am.”

Lilith surged forward again and kissed the center of the bloody bite mark on Alastor’s neck. A permanent black kiss mark seared into his flesh releasing a wave of erotic energy.

Lucifer managed to cover the new mark with his own lips in a blessing before the energy fully enveloped them.

All three shook in powerful orgasms as their collective energy mixed and flowed through each other.

Lilith and Alastor’s bodies locked together. Her vagina pulsed and rolled pulling Alastor’s penis deeper into her as they climaxed. Writhing together, they cried out and gasped at the intensity of their pleasure.

Lucifer’s grip on Alastor and Lilith steadied them both as they shook and groaned. His positioning also allowed him the perfect angle to thrust against Alastor’s tail, coating the soft fur with semen as he thrashed with them in ecstasy.

Lilith collapsed onto the two men as the energy slowly ebbed away in shuddering waves. When she could finally collect her thoughts, she started to laugh.

Alastor and Lucifer were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luci’s not a night person. It is all about 4:30pm dinners and falling asleep on the sofa at 7pm for the dawn loving king. I like to think Luci’s super early mornings and Lil’s super late nights are one of the only issues in their relationship. 
> 
> Take a look at the amazing work Tallslimbabydoll did for me for this chapter! I love it and loved working with her. <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/Slim_Babydoll/status/1271880212922478600
> 
> Well, that only took 18 chapters to happen….stay tuned. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is Music to Become a Villain – Heart of Darkness


	19. A Dawn

Alastor began to stir, his eyes started to focus. He felt a weight on his chest. Blinking his dry eyes, his vision started to come into focus. He gave a small, started jump when he realized the King of Hell was inches from his face, pressing down on him with his body and looking at him with a huge, fang filled smile.

“Oh! You’re awake!’ Lucifer said in an enthusiastic stage whisper. “You’re a shitty pillow Al. You’re all bony. I kept getting poked by your neck bones.” Lucifer tapped Alastor’s protruding collarbones.

“Cla-clavicle?” Alastor managed quietly, still obviously trying to get his bearings.

“That’s what I said.” Lucifer’s hand drifted from Alastor’s chest toward his neck. “Last night was something, wasn’t it?” His clawed fingers brushed over the new mark on Alastor’s neck causing it to spark and flare to life with a sudden rush of energy.

Alastor gave a static filled gasp as his eyes flashed crimson and his hips arched up off the bed. His penis, nestled against Lucifer’s stomach, throbbed and hardened in a rush. His shadow rolled off him and shot into a dark corner of the massive bedroom.

Lucifer quickly removed his hand Alastor’s neck and put a finger over his mouth, quietly shushing him.

A sound next to them caused both men to look over. Lilith made a few small noises in her sleep and rolled away from them. She had dismissed her horns before falling asleep. Her long blond hair lay in tangles around her and the bed.

“She isn’t ready to wake up yet.” Lucifer said, his eyes on his wife.

Turning his attention back to Alastor he said. “Looks like the mark works.” His mirth filled whisper matched the twinkle in his yellow eyes. He took his hand away from Alastor’s mouth.

Alastor’s shadow glided back to look at the two men, its eyes and jagged, smiling mouth glowing a ghastly green. It made a noise that sounded like a hissing wind. Lucifer looked between the shadow and Alastor before reaching out and touching its almost insubstantial form. He rolled its silky, smooth, cool essence between his fingers.

“What is it saying?” Lucifer asked, his voice hushed, obviously enamored with the feel of the shadow.

“It wants to look around.” Alastor’s voice was quiet, gentle static played behind his words.

“Do you?” Lucifer regarded the shadow and it nodded its ghostly head.

Lucifer thought for a moment. “I don’t see the harm, but don’t bother Azazel. His rooms are on the other side of the palace.” Lucifer waved his hand and a small image of Azazel, resplendent in his black military uniform, blood red gloves and ebony feather wings appeared.

He looked at Alastor. “Someday we are going to talk about Azazel, but not today. It stresses me out. In fact, to keep me from being upset now, I am going to share a little something that always makes me laugh.”

Lucifer pointed to the little image of his general. “You see how he looks here, with his glorious, long black hair and brilliant blue eyes? Wings dark as night?” He turned his hand over and the image wavered, transforming into an angel in a white suit and long white coat with short, dirty blond hair. Large, white, billowing wings erupted from his back. Only the crimson gloves remained the same. His resemblance to Lucifer was unmistakable.

“This is what the bastard really looks like. He doesn’t like being compared to me for some reason, so black, black, black it is.” Lucifer snickered. “As if his true nature could ever really be hidden.”

Lucifer reluctantly stopped stroking Alastor’s shadow. “Off you go.” The shadow floated up and away from its master and the King of Hell. “Oh, and do be careful in the library. I have no idea what’s in there, but something has to be dangerous.” The shadow nodded and soundlessly disappeared from the bedroom.

Lucifer’s smile widened as he turned his attention back his wife’s Chosen who was looking intently at the image of Azazel’s true form, still floating in the air. With a wave of his hand Lucifer dismissed the image and reached out, gently stroking one of Alastor’s soft ears.

“Just you and me Al.” Lucifer said quietly, closely watching Alastor’s face as he gave a small sigh of pleasure from the gentle caress. “Lilith said you hadn’t had much in the way of sexual experience when you were alive. Ever had a dick in your hand that wasn’t yours?”

Alastor’s smile never wavered, but his voice sounded somewhat nervous. “I can’t say that I have.”

“Hmmmm” Lucifer smiled gently, “Okay, we will start slow then.” He withdrew his hand and chuckled quietly, “It isn’t like time is a problem.” He leaned in and kissed Alastor’s cheek sweetly. “I want to hear all about your experiences. Let me get something I know you’ll like first.”

Lucifer rolled off Alastor to rummage in the nightstand next to the bed. Alastor touched his face where Lucifer had kissed him, a small blush creeping over his cheeks. To his embarrassment, his ghostly radio audience cooed a quiet, but unwanted “Aawwwh.”

Lucifer re-appeared with jar in his hand. He scooped something out and laid against Alastor lining up their hips. He took Alastor’s semi erect penis in his hand and rubbed the cool, slippery gel over it.

Alastor took in a gentle breath and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the smooth caress.

“Like this?” Lucifer whispered, smiling at Alastor’s blush.

“Yes.” Alastor opened his eyes and met Lucifer’s gaze. He flashed him a wide smile of yellow fangs.

“Good.” Lucifer moved his lubricated hand to his own penis coating it. He brought their members against each other in his hand and started to stroke them gently together. Alastor arched his lower back at the increased sensation. His penis growing harder against Lucifer’s.

Lucifer set a slow, gentle pace, experimenting a bit before he found a gentle rhythm that kept them both stimulated without pushing them toward orgasm.

“Tell me about your limited experiences.” Lucifer purred licking the length of Alastor’s ear with an elongated tongue.

Alastor gave a deep contented sigh enjoying Lucifer’s caresses. “Well, there isn’t too much to tell to be honest.” He spoke in quiet tones his eyes occasionally looking over to verify that Lilith was sleeping peacefully.

“When I was twenty, I was at a jazz club in the city. Prohibition had only recently started, and they still had plenty of alcohol to go around. I was there for the music and dance and I met a woman who was a great dance partner. We danced and drank and then danced some more. Then, late in the night we sat in the corner of the place to rest and talk, and she sat in my lap. As it turned out, we didn’t do much in the way of talking. She started to kiss me and one thing lead to another…”

“You fucked her in the corner?” Lucifer interrupted in an excited, hushed tone.

“Not…. exactly.”

“She got you off?” Lucifer interjected, his hand continuing its gentle caress on both of their erections.

“That.” Alastor agreed.

“What did you think?”

Alastor wrinkled his nose at the memory. “It was messy.”

Lucifer buried his face in Alastor’s chest to muffle his laugh. “You don’t like messy?” Lucifer managed in an amused whisper. He rubbed their penises a little harder. “I have some bad news for you.”

Alastor quietly snorted, rolling his eyes at Lucifer causing the shorter man to suppress another laugh.

“So how long did your messy jazz club caper put you off sex?” Lucifer asked settling comfortably back against Alastor’s side, his hand continuing to tenderly rub and squeeze their erections together.

Alastor moaned quietly, static playing calmly behind his relaxed voice. “A long time.” He thought for a moment. “I was in my mid-twenties when I met Mimzy. She was in pictures. She was a fantastic singer, dancer and an all-around good time.”

“Every time I saw her, she had a different man on her arm. Her heart was set on her career and her eyes on the next man that could help her improve it. We got friendly over time and one night she was out without a man on her arm.”

“Oooh?” Lucifer interjected, “And that is when you pounced?”

“Actually, that was when she pounced. She talked me back to her hotel room and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back on the bed and she was on top of me. I knew that she knew what she was doing, and I was curious, so I let her take the lead.” Alastor gasped gently as Lucifer increased the rhythm of his strokes slightly.

“And then?” Lucifer purred.

Alastor took a deep, calming breath, “And then, we had sex and it was late, so I went home to my mother.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Not messy this time?”

“Still messy, but far more manageable when given the freedom of privacy and washcloths. “

“Interesting.” Lucifer regarded Alastor for a moment, “You liked her. Did you date?”

“No, no, no.” Alastor shook his head, chuckling quietly. “I was in no position to help her career and she was always traveling and working.” He smiled broadly at Lucifer, “We did have a few more nights where she managed to get me under her, but that was it until…” He trailed off his smile becoming pensive.

“Until?” Lucifer leaned in close.

“They said she killed herself.” Alastor met Lucifer’s surprised gaze.

“You don’t think she did?”

“I never really knew to be honest.” Alastor’s expression shifted and his grin became demonic. “But I do know, that they said that the film producer she was dating at the time was murdered in a rather grizzly fashion.”

Lucifer nodded in approval and met Alastor’s ghastly grin with his own. He started to increase the rhythm of his strokes.

“Is that it? Until you accidentally summoned my dear wife?” Lucifer’s elongated his tongue again and dragged it across Alastor’s throat dancing around the edge of his wife’s mark.

Alastor’s breathing hitched, “Yes.” He whispered as he pressed harder against Lucifer’s caressing hand.

“Lilith and I are going to open your eyes to all kinds of things Al.” Lucifer’s eyes gleamed solid red for a moment as he increased the pressure and speed of his hand on their erections.

Dials appeared in Alastor’s eyes and red sigils appeared in the air around him for a moment. His shadow suddenly manifested from the deepest shadows of the bedroom and quickly flitted to its master’s side.

“I look forward to learning.” Alastor’s eyes returned to normal and the sigils vanished as quickly as they appeared. He looked at his shadow and motioned with his head toward he and Lucifer’s now rampant erections, wet from lubrication and their shared arousal.

Alastor’s shadow immediately enveloped Lucifer’s hand with its own covering both men’s penises with its smooth, cold, almost intangible fingers. Both Lucifer and Alastor jumped and gasped at the sensation.

“Oh….” Lucifer chuckled. “That’s nice.” He slowly released their erections and groaned approvingly as the shadow continued to hold and roll them together. He moved his hand to Alastor’s hip and held onto him as he started to thrust against the shadow and Alastor.

Alastor gasped at the increased stimulation and reached for Lucifer’s shoulder. He steadied himself before matching his thrusts, further increasing the pleasurable friction. His shadow wove caressing, shadowy tendrils around both men’s erections giving them room to thrust but still binding them together. The tendrils branched out to include their scrotums in their smooth caresses.

“Wow.” Lucifer moaned, as he looked down at their joined bodies. A soft whimper from Alastor caught his attention and felt the taller man start to shake against him. He pulled Alastor harder against him and looked down at his straining erection. “Time to get messy Al.”

Alastor gasped, his eyes rolling back as he orgasmed against Lucifer. Lucifer took in a deep breath, savoring the sight and sensations before he gave into the pleasure and ejaculated with Alastor.

Alastor’s shadow held the two men together until their thrashing and moaning stopped. Once they stilled, it soundlessly melted away, vanishing again into the darkness of the bedroom.

Lucifer laid on his back next to Alastor as the men’s breathing steadied. “That was fun Al.”

Alastor looked over at Lucifer and shared a sensual smile with him. “It was.”

A warm, moist washcloth appeared just above Alastor’s face and landed with a wet plop. Alastor snorted and wrested it off his face. Realizing what it was he looked over and gave his chuckling companion an appreciative grin.

“When you’re done” Lucifer said conversationally as Alastor began to clean himself,” what do you say…” he paused until Alastor looked at him. “you and I wake her up?”

Alastor followed his King’s gaze to the still slumbering Lilith. “I think that would be very entertaining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Lilith, see what your deep sleeping caused you to miss? They were laying right next to you!
> 
> I think that Al’s shadow’s nickname should be The Finisher….
> 
> Please take a look at Ady's fantastic commission of Azazel's true form. Thank you so much Ady!! <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ladyinb83315605/status/1274656687031562241
> 
> Please also take a look at the art Tallslimbabydoll did for last chapter! I love it so much! Thank you for working with me Slim! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Slim_Babydoll/status/1271880212922478600
> 
> Please also take a look at the commission Alicedrawing did for this chapter. She did a fantastic job! Thank you
> 
> https://twitter.com/ADrawiing/status/1277040145842176005
> 
> The song for this chapter is: Layo & Bushwacka – Blind Tiger


	20. A Consummation

Lucifer smiled wickedly at Alastor and wrapped his arm around him, bringing him close. “The best way to wake her up in the morning is a kiss.” He winked suggestively at Alastor. “But not on these...” He dragged a finger over Alastor’s smile, gently tugging at his lips.

Alastor considered Lucifer for a moment before recognition dawned in his red eyes. “Oooh.” His smile turned into a nervous grin.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you telling me you’ve never gone pearl diving on her?”

Alastor fidgeted with the washcloth in his hands. “Not on anyone, actually.” One of his ears twitched anxiously. 

Lucifer chuckled and tweaked Alastor’s twitching ear. “Lucky for you, you have an expert to learn from.” 

The nervousness in Alastor’s grin melted away as it morphed into a toothy smile. “Thank you.” Static gently played behind his voice.

Grinning, Lucifer rolled away from Alastor and crawled over to his sleeping wife. “Lil, sweetie.” He said leaning down and brushing a lock of her wild, blond main away from her face.

Lilith stirred gently.

“Lil….” Lucifer kissed her forehead lovingly. Lilith stretched and partially opened one of her eyes to look at her husband. 

“Lil sweetie, I know it is early for you but Al and I have been up for a while and I got him to tell me about his sex life when he was still alive and it was simple but also kinda hot and I enjoyed that, but I really want you to wake up and be with us and I told Al that you love oral sex in the morning and he has never done that before and that can’t stand, so I need to show him to do that right now and I was hoping that if that was okay with you, you could just roll onto your back so I can show him and that’s all I need you to do right now.” Lucifer took a breath. “Please.” 

Lilith closed her eye. Stretching, she removed the white sheet partially covering her and rolled onto her back. She opened her thighs enticingly to her husband and lover. Lucifer made a happy sounding squeal and grabbed for Alastor.

Snatching the washcloth out of Alastor’s hands Lucifer threw it onto the floor and pulled the larger man between Lilith’s open legs. Crowding in next to Alastor, he reached down and gently ran his fingers through Lilith’s soft pubic hair. “Okay, I’ve watched you have sex with her enough times to know that you understand how important the clit is.” He tenderly opened Lilith’s labia with his fingers, inviting Alastor to take a closer look. “Why don’t you start out with a kiss and then begin to lick it gently?”

Alastor nodded and leaned in taking an inquisitive look before gently bringing his lips over Lilith’s vulva, kissing her. Lilith’s gentle intake of breath changed to a sweet, little moan when Alastor pulled back and started to gently lap at her pearl. 

Lucifer moved to Lilith’s side and carefully spread her leg out, to out to give Alastor more room. Lilith’s eyes were still closed, her expression blissful. A lock of her hair reached out and curled lovingly around her husband’s arm. 

“That’s a good start.” Lucifer leaned in, watching Alastor closely. “Next I want you to suck on it. Watch your teeth, there are times when she doesn’t mind getting bitten, but not now.” 

Alastor nodded and followed Lucifer’s instruction. He was pleased to find Lilith’s taste not unpleasant. It made it easier avoid focusing on how wet his face was becoming, as Lilith’s arousal was rapidly becoming more apparent. 

Lilith moaned softly and pressed against Alastor’s mouth. Waves of sensual energy started to slowly roll off her. 

“Good.” Lucifer ran his fingers through Alastor’s hair and tugged at his ears, pulling him back from Lilith. Alastor withdrew and gave Lucifer a confused look. “You right or left-handed?” Lucifer asked. 

“Left?” 

Lucifer chuckled, “Of course you are.” He beckoned for Alastor’s hand and then lined his hand up against his. He made note that Alastor’s fingers were longer than his. “Your, pointer here.” Lucifer pointed at Alastor’s finger and touched his middle knuckle. “I want you to reach into her until about here. You’ll know when you find the right spot.”

Alastor looked from his hand to Lilith. Her eyes were still closed, but there was a flush to her lovely features. He settled back down next to her vulva and gently probed her opening with his finger. She was so slick with arousal that his digit easily penetrated her. Alastor’s actions were rewarded with an erotic sigh from the Queen of Hell.

Lucifer watched intently, gently rubbing Lilith’s leg. “Right about there. Feel around with the pad of your finger. Watch your claws. Should be on the top…” Lucifer was cut off by a sharp gasp from Lilith as her hips raised off the bed. 

“Found it.” Alastor chuckled. His ghostly audience broke out into quiet applause as his smile curled into an aroused leer.

The energy coming from Lilith grew more intense and her breathing began to quicken. 

“Good. What I want you to do is to keep massaging her like that and go back to licking and sucking on her clit.” Lucifer licked his lips controlling his quickly growing desire. He smiled as he watched Alastor’s clearly aroused penis become more erect as Lilith’s lusty energy continued to swirl around them. 

Alastor could feel Lilith’s muscles start to ripple and tense against his finger as he dutifully caressed her. He buried his face in her vulva and started to tongue her clitoris in the same rhythm as his finger. 

Lilith cried out, her eyes finally opening. She moaned loudly and started to thrash, her hips bucking against Alastor’s hand and face.

“Fantastic work Al, just keep that up.” Lucifer leaned forward and took one of his wife’s nipples in his mouth. He alternated rolling the nub of flesh and sucking it as he watched Lilith’s flushed face.

One of Lilith’s clawed hands landed on each of the men’s heads keeping them in place. She writhed, gasping and moaning until her body stilled for a moment only to explode into a frenzy of movement and sexual energy. 

Lucifer and Alastor held onto Lilith as she writhed and bucked only releasing her when she tugged on both of their hair. 

Lilith panted and looked between the two men both kneeling over her on her bed. They met her gaze with heated grins, eyes hooded with desire and prominent erections. 

“More.” She pleaded holding her arms open to both of them.

“Of course, darl…” Lucifer started to say reaching for her.

“Both of you.” She ordered, her eyes glowing crimson in the low light of the bedroom, her hair writhing. “Both of you, in me.” Her hair looped around both men’s waists, tugging at them. “Now!”

Alastor grin was practically maniacal. He gave Lucifer an extremely aroused but equally confused look. Lucifer snickered and patted his shoulder. “You’re going to like this.” He quickly gathered up some pillows and guided Alastor against them, “Stay right there for a minute.”

Alastor did as he was told and watched as Lucifer dropped on top of Lilith covering her with kisses. “As you command my Queen.” He whispered between kisses. “Just allow me a moment and your wish will be our command.” 

Lilith responded by hugging her husband and raising her hips when it became obvious, he was trying to mount her. She cried out when Lucifer penetrated her and writhed beneath him, rippling her internal mussels. 

“Okay, okay. “Lucifer laughed, thrusting into her a few times, “Take it easy for just a minute.” Lilith stilled her hips with a dramatic sigh. She pouted when Lucifer laughed harder. 

Lucifer took a deep breath and pulled out of his wife. He reached around her, “Up Lil” her pout lifted when she realized Lucifer was placing her in her Choosen’s lap. Alastor happily angled his hips and helped to guide his erection into Lilith as Lucifer lowered her onto him. 

Lilith pressed her back against Alastor’s chest and nuzzled against his neck. Her internal muscles clenched around him as she started to move her hips. Alastor cried out and wrapped his arms around her.

“Okay Al.” Lucifer crawled in between both of their legs. He held his erection, lubricated w/ Lilith’s arousal in his hand. “I need you to lean back against the pillows and not move until I’m fully inside of her. He lined the head of his penis up with Lilth’s already full vagina. “This isn’t going to hurt, but there is going to be some pressure.” He slowly started to press into Lilith and against the shaft of Alastor’s penis. “Oh, and Al” he looked over Lilith’s shoulder see Alastor all but panting in lust. “Don’t come until I’m at least inside her with you.” 

As badly as Alastor wanted to snap back at Lucifer with a witty retort it was taking everything he had to not loose himself in pleasure. Lilith’s slick warmth fluttered around him as he felt the slow and steady pressure of Lucifer’s penis sliding against his. 

Once Lucifer was fully seated inside of her, Lilith thrashed and flexed her internal muscles against both men. “Yes.” She breathed as she throbbed around them. “Yesss!” She hissed as an involuntary pulse of lust started to build between their joined bodies.

Alastor had one arm wrapped around Lilith and steadied himself by holding Lucifer’s shoulder with his other. His petite horns elongated, and his eyes flashed, transforming into crimson radio dials as the waves of lust built. 

Lucifer barely holding on, could feel a pulse in Alastor’s penis and pressed against him reveling in the throbbing release of his orgasm before he again following him into his own. 

Lilith consumed both men’s energy, triggering her own shuddering climax. The intensity of her release caused an energized wave of orgasmic pleasure to crash over three of them, the bedroom and the rest of the palace in a dazzling tsunami of power. 

When Alastor could process thoughts again he found himself laying on his back, Lilith’s laying against his side. She was having an animated conversation with her laughing husband who was on the other side of him.

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Lilith rubbed her forehead guiltily. 

“Relax sweetheart you know the servants love it when you loose control and give everyone in the palace an orgasm.” Lucifer snickered. “Occasional, involuntary orgasms are one of the terms of the contact they sign when they come to work for us. Naamah showed me the paperwork when I didn’t believe them.” Lucifer gave and amused sigh, “I laugh every time I think about it.” 

Hormones receding, Alastor started to realize just how many parts of his body were sticky. Lucifer noticed him wrinkle his nose as he took stock of his body.

“I think we’re beyond a washcloth Al.” Lucifer chuckled. “I have very good news for you though, we have a bath that’s huge and deep and has plenty of room for the three of us.” 

Lilith looked between them, “Wash cloth?” 

Lucifer gave Lilith a cheeky grin. “We did a little bonding when you were sleeping.” 

Lilith looked between the two men and giggled, “You don’t say?” She wrapped an arm around them both and pulled the three of them into a close embrace. “Let’s get cleaned up and get something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The palace imps totally have a “Number of Days Since the Queen Got Us All Off” chalk board in the main kitchen. They run a betting pool on it. 
> 
> Please check out Alicedrawiing’s commission for last chapter. She did a fantastic job! Thank you!
> 
> https://twitter.com/ADrawiing/status/1277040145842176005
> 
> The song for this chapter is: SIERRA – UNBROKEN 
> 
> As an aside, I can’t believe it has been 20 Chapters, thank you so much to everyone who is still here reading!


	21. A Dinner

The imps in the palace kitchens mumbled excitedly when they were asked to choose a selection of foods for the Von Eldritchs. The affection the King and Queen held the noble couple in was well known. There were several side bets being made as to if the chalk board in the main kitchen, emblazed with the words “Number of Days Since the Queen Got us All Off” was about to be re-set.

Dinner had been an enjoyable formality. Pleasant and delicious, it was full of foods befitting the heads of one of the most powerful demonic families in Hell. The motivation behind the visit was well understood by Fredrick and Bethesda and they were eager to indulge in an intimate evening with the Magnes.

Lilith and Bethesda had no desire to linger at the dinner table and moved into the sitting room as soon as they finished eating. Lucifer was left with a conundrum as his eyes darted between a fresh try of candied apples and his wife’s retreating backside, already being caressed by a grinning Bethesda. Fredrick solved his quandary by pressing one of the confections into his hand and steering him in the direction of their wives.

Lucifer comfortably sprawled on one of the sofas in his sitting room, his black boots casually resting on the coffee table in front of him. Frederick settled in against him and Lucifer affectionately threw his arm over his shoulders. Frederick leaned into Lucifer, his neon green claws gently caressing his King’s knee and thigh through his white pants.

Lucifer happily licked his candied apple and followed Frederick’s gaze to their wives on the sofa across the table from them. Bethesda was laying on the sofa, her back against one the arms. Lilith had lowered herself onto Bethesda’s stomach, straddling the open maw in her abdomen. The two women were softly caressing each other. Their conversation was quiet enough that it was not entirely clear to their husbands, but it was punctuated with gentle laughs and wicked smiles.

“I don’t think I could ever get bored watching them.” Frederick’s gaze moved between Lucifer and the two women across from him as his neon claws slowly circling higher on Lucifer’s thigh.

“It’s pretty fantastic.” Lucifer agreed between bites of candied apple. Quickly finishing the treat, he threw the stick over his shoulder and pulled Fredrick in for a kiss. Fredrick signed, happily savoring the sweetness of Lucifer’s mouth. His talons slid up Lucifer’s thigh and black tentacles covered in glowing neon green spots stared to snake out of the maws on his shoulders.

A moan pulled the men’s attention from each other. Bethesda’s own ebony and brilliantly green spotted tentacles had unfurled from her stomach maw and where dragging over Lilith’s skin. They wound around her caressing and teasing her nipples, visibly hardened through her black dress. Charged sexual energy started to roll off Lilith to Bethesda’s delight.

Lucifer ran his claws over one of Frederick’s tentacles tenderly, caressing the slightly raised spots, He was rewarded with a quiet groan. “I love how sensitive these are Freddy.”

Frederick’s questing talons settled on Lucifer’s groin and started to stroke his hardening penis through his pants. Lucifer gave a contented sigh and continued rubbing the tentacle in his hand.

“There was one matter I wanted to discuss with you tonight that keeps slipping my mind.” Lucifer purred.

“Oh?” Fredricks tentacles fanned out around Lucifer, rubbing and rolling against him.

“You know that estate you were telling me about? The one that, that idiot cousin of yours had. You know, the one you were going to kill, but the idiot managed to get killed before you had the chance?”

Frederick raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“I mentioned that story to Azazel. He looked up the location and said that he wanted the estate for some sort of strategic reason. Something about its location and energy flow through Hell…I don’t know, frankly the way he drones on, I almost always stop paying attention.”

“I…Beth had said that we were going to award that estate to another cousin…”

“I can summon Azazel!” Lucifer eagerly interrupted.” He can explain why it’s important….”

“No!” Frederick’s nervously stammered,” No, no, I don’t need to speak to Azazel…. I mean, of course this is something Beth would normally handle.” His glowing green eyes darted to his wife whose full attention was on Lilith as her tentacles wound under the Queen’s black dress.

“You sure?” Lucifer raised a hand, fingers poised to snap. “He can clear it all up.”

A tendril shot out and wrapped around Lucifer’s hand, gently separating his fingers. “I’m positive Luci.” Frederick placed his hand, opened palmed against Lucifer’s chest. “You are my King and all of Hell is yours. We haven’t used that estate in decades. If you want it, it’s yours. No problems, no questions. I’ll make sure the documents are drawn up.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red for a moment and he gave Fredric an enthusiastic, demonic grin. “That’s fantastic! Thank you my dear.” He brought his tentacle wrapped hand closer to his mouth and elongated his tongue. Looking into Frederick’s eyes he ran his tongue over the surface of the tentacle. The nervousness in Fredericks’s expression slowly melted away as Lucifer’s tongue’s sensual caresses continued.

A cry from Lilith again took the men’s attention from each other. Judging from the way her hips were moving, Bethesda’s tentacles had found their way inside of her. Bethesda held Lilith’s hands as she writhed and bucked against her stomach. Lilith’s hair flared out and wound around some of Bethesda’s tentacles that were twisting around them.

Lucifer brought the tentacle he was licking to his mouth and began to suck and stroke it as we watched his wife gasp in pleasure. Fredrick moaned in his ear and started to work at the buttons of Lucifer’s pants.

Before Frederick’s advances could progress farther, Lilith’s hips slowed for a moment, only to start shaking as she orgasmed. The sensual energy in the room became heavier as she moaned and writhed. Bethesda’s tentacles held her in place rolling and rubbing until Lilith waved them aside, collapsing against the smaller woman.

Beth’s affectionately hugged Lilith with her arms. Lilith rest was only momentary. She lunged forward, capturing Bethesda’s lips with her own. The energy around Lilith pulsed and Bethesda screamed into her mouth as pleasure crashed over her in waves.

Lucifer and Fredrick had paused their caresses and where leaning forward watching their wives with rapt attention. As Bethesda’s tendrils thrashed with her, Frederick’s tentacles reached out and held them. His breath hitched as their tentacles curled around each other.

When Bethesda finally stilled Frederick’s, tentacles continued to hold onto hers in a loving embrace. She flashed her husband a warm smile. “Did you enjoy the show?” She asked her neon green eyes roving over both obviously aroused men.

Lucifer cheered and applauded exuberantly. Fredrick nodded and laughed at his King’s boisterous outburst.

“Of course, they did.” Lilith purred regarding the two men through lidded eyes. “Look at them, they’re aching for attention.”

“Accurate!” Lucifer agreed, enthusiastically pointing at his wife.

“Poor things.” Bethesda lamented, “I suppose we should ease their misery.” Her tentacles suddenly flared to life and sensually dragged against her husband’s, causing him to groan.

“No getting him off yet Beth!” Lucifer admonished leaping off the sofa. Pulling Fredrick up with him, he struck a dramatic pose and pointed over the women’s heads. “To the bedroom!”

After a few minutes and a flurry of clothing and tentacles, the Von Eldritchs and Magnes were nude in the center of King and Queen’s enormous bed. Lilith and Lucifer lay side by side and Frederick and Bethesda loomed over them, their tentacles slowly rolling in the air.

Lucifer held Lilith’s hand and reached for Frederick with the other. Frederick’s tentacles moved to the nightstand and fished out a container of lubrication as he leaned in to give his King a kiss. Lilith’s hair spread out and at least one lock found its way around each of the other three people on the bed.

Bethesda’s and Frederick’s tentacles dragged through the lubrication before the container was tossed aside. They gave each other a knowing smile before turning their attention back to their companions.

“No more teasing Freddy.” Lucifer’s reached out, his hand brushing the mark on his Chosen’s chest, causing to burn a brilliant white.

Frederick’s erection throbbed against his stomach as he gasped. His neon green eyes gleamed with lust. “No more.” He agreed and lined his hips up with Lucifer’s. In a flurry the black and green neon spotted tentacles began to grab, rub and penetrate.

Lucifer pulled Fredrick onto of him as tentacles wound around their erections, rubbing and rolling them together. He offered no resistance when he felt a tentacle gently roll against his buttocks and happily let it slowly penetrate him.

Lilith clutched Lucifer’s hand as tentacles wound and wove over her breasts, rolling her nipples. They wound lower, rubbing her clitoris and penetrating her vagina. After a gentle rub against Lilith’s anus was greeted with an enthusiastic moan, it too was penetrated in a whirl of motion.

Bethesda lowered herself into her Queen. Lilith held her close in a one-armed embrace. Fredericks’s tentacles wrapped around and inside of his wife, rubbing and moving exactly the way she liked. Her own tentacles were wound around and into him, controlling his thrusts against Lucifer.

The intensity of the roiling tendrils was more than the two men, already acutely aroused could bear. Lucifer orgasmed first, he gripped Frederick tightly to him. His hips bucking with an intensity that quickly pulled his Chosen into his own release. The two men cried out their tentacle wrapped erections ejaculating against each other in a powerful rush.

Lilith, in a pleasure induced haze, squeezed her husband’s hand as he shuddered next to her. She drank in the men’s sexual energy and rolled it over Bethesda triggering her to join them in an orgasmic rush of pleasure. The combined energy continued to build and throb in Lilith until it roared out of her as she climaxed powerfully. The intense, orgasm inducing wave of energy crashed over the entire palace.

Far from the cloistered personal chambers of the royal couple, muffled cheers and sporadic applause broke out in all corners of the palace. Once the kitchen imps recovered, they threw money at each other, laughing merrily. The chalk bord in the main kitchen was set back to zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Many. Tentacles.
> 
> Somebody made a bunch of money. Lilith has had a very good week. 
> 
> ShaunMason666 has been working on a comic adaption of Dead Air please take a look at it here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/ShaunMason666/status/1284544373238226944
> 
> Alicedrawiing did a beautiful pic of Luci and Freddy together for me you can find it here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/ADrawiing/status/1283024047891189760
> 
> The song for this chapter is: ODESZA- Loyal


	22. A Monocle

Lilith stirred when she heard her husband call her name. She slowly opened her eyes to find Lucifer, fully dressed leaning over her.

“Good Morning Lil, I am going out for the day and I didn’t want to leave without seeing you.” Lucifer bushed a stray lock of his wife’s wild, blond main from her face.

Lilith yawned and reached for her husband who climbed onto the bed to hug her.

“What are you doing today?” Lilith asked, kissing him tenderly. She watched as his snake wriggled off his hat and slithered toward her.

“Same kinds of things I always do.” Lucifer kissed Lilith’s cheek. “You know how busy I am.” He chuckled at Lilith’s unconvinced expression. “I’m actually going to see Freddy. All the paperwork has been drawn up for my new purchase. If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t bother, but it’s a good excuse to see him.”

Lilith sat up some to let her husband’s serpent curl behind her neck and drape over her shoulders. “What are you buying now? It’s not another circus…”

“It isn’t! I should get another one though.” Lucifer grinned widely at the though.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Lucifer gently stroked his snakes head as it rested against Lilith’s chest. “I convinced Freddy to give me the manor Alastor has been living in, last week, when he and Beth were visiting."

“No…what did you tell him?” Lilith asked trying not to sound concerned.

“That’s right, you were occupied with Beth… and then it must have slipped my mind.” Lucifer winked at Lilith. “I told him Azazel wanted the property for security reasons and that was the end of it.”

“Does he?” Any attempt at hiding the concern in her voice was abandoned.

“What? No? I lied because Freddy is terrified of Azazel and I knew it would stop the conversation. Why would Azazel want it? He has everything he could possibly want.”

“Things change dear, especially on this Ring after the Cleanse. I haven’t had a chance to see if the Cleanse effected the flow of magic through Hell. It’s entirely plausible that something shifted in the…” Lilith watched her husband’s eyes start to glaze over. “You don’t care. It doesn’t matter.”

Looking relieved, Lilith smiled at her husband. “That was a really plausible lie dear.”

“I’m going to ignore the surprised tone in your voice and just be happy that you’re happy.” Lucifer’s stern expression evaporated as he and Lilith dissolved into giggles. He leaned in to kiss his wife again.

“Do me a favor and don’t tell Al? I’m going to surprise him with it later.”

“I won’t say a word about it. I have my own gift for him today.” Lilith smiled at her husband. “Thank you, Luci.”

“Are you sure you are going to actually give it to him this time?” Lucifer teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! I’m not going to get distracted this time.” Lilith looked at her husband and covered her face with her hands. “It’s really happening!” She peeked at Lucifer through her fingers and laughed with him again.

“Alright my love. Have a good day.” Lucifer leaned in and gave Lilith a long, deep kiss. Looking down at his snake nestled in her cleavage he extended his hand to it. “Come on, she has things to do today other than wear you.”

The purple serpent looked up at Lucifer unmoved.

Lucifer extended his hand further, “Come on, I’ll protect you from Freddy’s eels. I know you like watching them.” The snake apparently satisfied, reached out and coiled around Lucifer’s hand. He snickered as he lifted it to his top hat. “Up you go little one.”

Lilith captured her husband for a final kiss. “I love you my King.”

Lucifer held both of his wife’s cheeks in his black gloved hands after he kissed her. “I love you my Queen.”

Lilith’s large curled horns shimmered as the runes ringing them faded in and out with a white glow. She was wearing a long, casual, black sleeveless dress that she had chosen both for its inviting softness and ease of movement.

Lilith walked out of her bedroom and into her sitting room just as the runes on its magic circle roared to live. Alastor stepped out of the circle and into his Queen’s waiting arms.

“My sweet Queen.” Alastor purred leaning in to capture Lilith’s lips.

Lilith wrapped her arms around her Chosen’s thin body and hugged him tightly. “My deer.” She breathed happily.

“You’re look stunning as usual.” Alastor’s gloved hands moved to Lilith’s shoulders, holding her back so he could look at her, jazz music played merrily under his voice.

“Thank you, my hart.” Lilith reached up and gently rubbed one of Alastor’s fluffy ears. He closed his eyes and contently leaned into her caress. “I’m so excited to show you the library.”

Alastor’s crimson eyes opened, gleaming with excitement. “I can’t wait to see it! All the knowledge of humanity in one place. It’s even better than walking into the Library of Alexandria!”

Lilith beamed, thrilled at Alastor’s genuine excitement. “The knowledge of Alexandria and much, much more.” She pulled from his arms and motioned for him to follow her to one of the sofa’s in the sitting room.

Alastor sat and looked at Lilith expectantly. The runes on her horns illuminated strongly for a moment as a small black box materialized on the table in front of them. Lilith motioned to Alastor to pick it up smiling widely.

Leaning forward Alastor took the box in his gloved hands and after looking at Lilith once more, opened it. The light from the room glinted off red glass as Alastor reached in and removed the contents.

“A monocle?” He asked turning the lens and chain over in his hand.

“I know you wore glasses when you were still alive, but I thought that this would suite you.” Lilith leaned in to watch as Alastor he brought the lens to his eye.

“What am I seeing?” He asked, wonderment in his voice as he moved his head around before turning to focus on the summoning circle. “Energy signatures?”

“Yes.” Lilith beamed. “You’ll have to spend some time working to refine it for yourself, but what you’re seeing the flow of energy as it moves through Hell. In time you’ll learn to detect things that are hidden to most people.”

“This is fantastic!” Gentle jazz music played behind Alastor’s voice as he carefully put on the eyewear.

“It does something else too.”

Alastor turned to Lilith and reached forward touching her horns as though he had never seen them before. “What else does it do?”

“It translates any written language into a language you understand.”

Alastor paused and looked Lilith in the eyes. “Anything?” He asked excitedly.

“Any nonmagical script. It’s a variation of the enchantment Naamah uses for the library imps’ goggles. They were kind enough to work with me and help me make it.”

“The Librarian?” Alastor asked with reverence. “You made this with them?”

“I did!” Lilith sprung up from the sofa pulling Alastor up with her. “Let’s go meet them. I can’t wait to show you the library.”

Alastor caught Lilith’s hand as she started to turn away from him. She paused and looked back at him; her beautiful eyes luminous.

Alastor placed her hand over his heart. “Lilith. Thank you.”

Emotion welled in Lilith’s eyes. She moved her hand to gently caresses the material of Alastor’s jacket concealing her mark on his neck. A surge of energy swelled from the mark charging the air around them. Lilith carefully kept it in check, stopping it before it became more than a titillation. Leaning in she gave Alastor a long kiss. “You’re welcome my hart.” Looping her arm through Alastor’s, Lilith tilted her head towards the door. “Ready to go to the library?”

“Yes, please.” Alastor happily let Lilith guide him out of her personal rooms and into the palace. The time that he had spent outside of the walls of Lilith’s personal rooms had been limited and with his new monocle the experience was almost overwhelming. He found himself totally relying on Lilith’s guidance as they wound down a massive staircase and came to a stop in front of an intricately carved doorway.

Alastor’s mouth gapped as he looked up at the enormous carved apple trees flanking the doorway. Their massive branches wove together to form an arch. The serpents hanging in their branches were motionless to the naked eye, but when Alastor looked through his monocle he swore he could see their scales rippling with motion. The brilliant golden apple nestled at the top of the arch gleaming in the light of the place was all but blinding under the gaze of the enchanted red glass.

Lilith patiently gave Alastor a moment to take in the entrance to the library. She caught the attention of one of the library imps just inside the entryway. It stopped mid action and dropped into a bow before flying off on its desiccated leather wings.  
“This is magnificent.” Gentle static played behind Alastor’s voice amplifying his wonder.

“Wait till you see inside.” Lilith gave Alastor’s side hug and smiled. “Come on.”

The pair were greeted just inside the library by a towering bird demon. The Librarian’s feathers were a blue gradient ranging from brilliant azures to deep navies of morning and night sky. The dark feathers were peppered with little white dots that gleamed like stars. Alastor’s monocle revealed that what looked like a simple white tunic that allowed room for the Librarian’s massive wings and tail to move, was covered in symbols.

“Naamah.” Lilith placed a hand on Alastor’s shoulder and motioned to the bird demon with the other. “This is Alastor, my Chosen.”

“Alastor.” Naamah’s head cocked to the side as they examined the deer demon with their glowing pupiless white eyes. Their voice was smooth as silk. Quiet, but also easy to hear. With a smooth motion the bird demon reached out a large hand covered in wicked talons.

Alastor took the hand and it engulfed his own. “It is an honor to meet you Librarian.” Static behind his voice blared loudly betraying his nervousness.

The Librarian paused for a moment taking stock Alastor. Their white eyes blinked once. “I am happy to finally meet the human soul that had made my Queen sing.” Naamah withdrew their hand and turned their attention to Lilith.

Lilith met Naamah’s eyes. “Alastor has free reign in the library. He may come and go as he pleases and has access to its resources.”

Naamah bowed, the feathers on their winged arms flaring out magnificently. “He may command the imps as he sees fit my Queen. I will personally assist him with any requests beyond their ability.”

“Excellent.” Lilith smiled. “That will be all Naamah. I’ll show him around myself. I’ll inform you if we require anything further.”

With another bow the Librarian vanished into the recesses of the library scatting a large group of library imps that had gathered to get a look at their Queen’s new Chosen.

Lilith slowly took Alastor around the library, reveling in his discoveries and wonderment. After eventually settling on a book about illusionary and transformative magics, they sat together on a large stone bench deep in the library.

“This place exceeds my wildest expectations.” Alastor motioned around them. “It’s so much more massive that I could have ever imagined.”

Lilith grinned and nodded, “We’ve only seen part of it. “She reached out and touched Alastor’s face. “We have all the time in the world to explore it.”

Alastor took her hand in his and kissed it before leaning forward and pressing his lips on hers. There was a spark when their lips met that sent a jolt through both of their bodies. Their earlier feelings of titillation rekindled as their kiss deepened.

Lilith’s free hand ran through Alastor’s hair and rubbed one of his soft ears gently before moving on to caress one of his petite antlers.

Alastor groaned into Lilith’s mouth and leaned forward, trailing kisses down her neck that slowly hardened into love bites.

Lilith began to rub both of his antler with firm strokes that quickened Alastor’s breathing and visibly tented his dark red pants.

Alastor placed the book in his hand beside him on the bench as their caresses became more intense.

Lilith broke away from his antlers and kissed the collar of his jacket that covered her mark on his neck. This time, she did nothing to mitigate the erotic swell of energy that crashed over them.

The next thing Alastor knew his penis was being freed and Lilith’s head was in his lap. Radio static blasted out from him in an undignified roar when Lilith’s mouth closed over his erection. Alastor’s hands shot out and grabbed Lilith’s horns to steady himself. The small chuckle she made as he tried to regain his composure was nearly his undoing.

Lilith paused the sinful movements she was making with her tongue to let Alastor adjust to being in her mouth. She smiled as his static calmed and the hold on her horns changed from a desperate grab to a gentle prodding for her to move her head up and down.

Alastor reflected on a rather crude remark Lucifer had made to him about Lilith’s horns being fantastic handles when she was in the proper mood. Fortunate it would appear, was on his side. His Queen had decided to afford him a charitable mood.

Sighing from pleasure, Alastor’s head lulled back and he looked up at the library’s ceiling.

Lilith was surprised when she felt Alastor’s body jump and tense under her. His hands which had been gently guiding her head by her horns suddenly clenched and pulled her back. “Lilith!” He hissed; his voice almost lost in a blast of excited feedback.

Confused Lilith drew back and looked at Alastor. He frantically pulled his red shirt down, covering himself and pointed up, his crimson eyes wide.

Lilith looked up and laughed. Numerous, glowing, white, googled eyes looked back at her, blinking at irregular intervals.

“It’s just the imps, sweet hart. We caught their attention.” She rubbed Alastor’s stomach through his red shirt. “Relax they can’t speak.”

“They can see!” Alastor gestured wildly above his head. His ears fell sideways as flustered static punctuated his words.

Lilith bit back a chuckle and shook her head, “Okay, okay.” She leaned into Alastor and reached past him, gabbing the book he had placed on the bench next to him. Putting the book into his hand she said, “Hold onto this and me.”

Embarrassed and flustered, Alastor held the book to his chest with one hand and held Lilith by the waist with the other. The runes on her horns roared to life and their curve straightened some with a loud crack.

In an instant Alastor found himself seated on a bench outside looking at the red daytime sky of Hell.

“Now we’re where no one will bother us.” Lilith gently rubbed Alastor’s stomach as he got his bearings.

They were in an enormous outdoor terrace that Alastor realized he had seen from the windows of the royal bedroom. It was full of beautiful flowers, exotic greenery and large stone benches. Alastor could make out a large raised platform at the end of the terrace in the distance.

“Other than my bedroom, it doesn’t get more private that this.” Lilith soothed. “No one is permitted to come here.” She could feel Alastor start to relax in her arms. “I’m sorry about the imps. I wasn’t thinking, or I would have forbidden them from following us.”

Alastor took a few deep, calming breaths. “It’s over now.”

He ran his hand through Lilith’s hair and over her horns. He gladly accepted her kiss as she leaned into him. After sitting for a few moments, confirming that he and Lilith were alone. Alastor gently placed the book, he was holding on the stone covered ground of the terrace. He enjoyed the soothing caress of Lilith’s hand on his stomach before closing his hand over hers and slowly guiding it lower.

Lilith needed no further prompting and pulled Alastor’s shirt up revealing his flagging erection. She eagerly leaned in and took him back in her mouth. It took little effort to re-awaken his intense arousal.

“My Queen….” Alastor’s gently pleaded, his gloved hands where back on her horns, rubbing them. He could feel her arousal growing by the energy surrounding them.

Lilith looked up at him, the head of his penis still in her mouth, “Yes?” Her eyes were brilliant with lust.

“Please, allow me inside you.” He took his hands off her horns and held his arms open to her.

Lilith’s tongue swirled around his penis one more time. She kissed the head as she removed it from her mouth. “Yes.”

She guided Alastor onto his back and straddled his narrow hips. The bench was large enough to easily accommodate them. Wasting no time, she lined up their bodies and guided his straining erection into her eager vagina, slick with need.

Alastor’s static drenched moans were music to Lilith’s ears. His hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips. His hold on them tightened as her thrusts became more powerful.

Lilith’s internal mussels clenched and fluttered bringing Alastor to the edge of ecstasy before backing him off and repeating the cycle. As the pattern continued, the friction from her thrusts and throb of his arousal were quickly building them both beyond the point of control.

Alastor orgasmed first. His hands clenched on Lilith’s hips as he ejaculated into her. Lilith eagerly drank in energy from his release and used it to spark her own. Still shaking from his own climax Alastor did his best to hold Lilith in place as she writhed and screamed above him.

Lilith fell forward onto Alastor and buried her face in his neck. Her mark flared to life, allowing Alastor to absorb some of Lilith’s energy from their intimate exchange. It invigorating him and preventing him from losing too much of his own energy to her.

After a few minutes of laying in each other’s arms and a few more stealing kisses from each other. Lilith noticed Alastor’s eyes had moved to the book on the ground.

“Want to get cleaned up and read together in the sitting room my hart?”

Swing music played happily behind Alastor’s voice as he sat up and hugged Lilith to his chest, “My Queen, I can think of nothing I’d like better!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the poor man read Lilith!
> 
> Poor library imps! I’m sure they were just watching very carefully to make sure they weren’t needed…..
> 
> The Song for this chapter is The XX [Intro long version]


	23. A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. All I can say is 2020 suuuuuuuuucked.

Alastor comfortably reclined, his feet up on what he had come to consider his desk, as he scanned through radio communications. His mic, resting in his lap, provided color commentary on broadcasts and conversations as Alastor skimmed them.

Death, to date was going extremely well for him. His power which had been on a steady rise since his fall, had increased significantly after his pact with the Queen. His hand unconsciously brushed the high collar of his jacket, over the mark on his neck when he thought of Lilith.

Hell’s entertainment industry was completely dominated by radio. It was a thriving, growing market that was being explored by many demons of varying power. Alastor’s effortless control over radio frequencies gave him a unique insight into the schemes and dealings in Pentagram City and beyond. He was biding his time, learning and planning for his eventual accent. Bolstered by his Queen and more comfortable with Hell, it was only a matter of time before he made a move against a prominent target.

A swirl in the crystal ball on the corner of his desk caught his attention. Lilith, concerned for her new Chosen’s safety, had spent time strengthening the defense and detection magics in the manor after the demise of its previous inhabitant. During one of her visits, she found the crystal ball was a more powerful artifact that she had previously imagined. Knowing that Alastor spent a lot of time in the study, she incorporated it into the defensive magics integrated into the manor.

Alastor, over the nosey objections of his mic, which had been resting contentedly, swung his long legs off the desk. He leaned in for a closer look at what he had sworn was a fleeting coil of a snake when he was aggressively grabbed from behind and thrown against the desk.

“Al!” Lucifer’s unmistakable voice rang in Alastor’s ears as he tightened his grip into a hug around the deer demon’s waist.

Alastor’s mic loudly objected as it clattered to the floor drawing Lucifer’s attention. “Look at you imbuing items already.” Lucifer let go of Alastor’s thin waist with one hand and reached out. The complaining mic floated off the floor and flew into it his hand. His yellow eyes widened, “Oh, this isn’t just imbued…you made this.

Lucifer shot Alastor a cheeky look and extended his long serpentine tongue towards the mic’s rapidly blinking eye. “It’s part of yo…”

Alastor dismissed his microphone before Lucifer’s tongue could reach it, “Why, yes, it is!” A nervous riff of static cracked behind his voice.

“Awh.” Disappointment briefly played over Lucifer’s face. “You’re no fun Al.” He returned his hand to Alastor’s waist, firmly holding him against the desk with another bone jarring hug.

“To what do I owe this honor my King?” Alastor asked looking over his shoulder to see Lucifer wag his elongated tong at him before returning it to his mouth.

“Do I need an excuse to visit my beloved wife’s cherished Chosen?” Lucifer slid a hand under Alastor’s long jacket and his red shirt. His black, gloved hand began to trace down the taller man’s spine.

Alastor jumped at the sudden sensation of the leather against his skin. Lucifer’s fingers spread a pleasant warmth down his back that pooling at the base of his spine until his tail gently popped out with quick burst of radio feedback.

Lucifer chucked at Alastor’s flustered exclamation. “But, as it so happens, I do have something for you.”

A document appeared on the desk in front of Alastor with a dramatic roar of flame. “Take a look.” Lucifer nodded toward the parchment before turning his attention back to Alastor’s newly freed tail.

Curious, Alastor reached out and took the document. He did best to focus on the writing as he felt Lucifer tug the back of his pants. He shifted his hips absently as he tried to read, aiding Lucifer in the complete liberation of his tail.

The writing was in a flowing, free hand script. It took Alastor a few moments to recognize that it was English. The prose initially appeared so alien that he was surprised when his monocle failed translate it. “This is a contract.” He stated when he realized it was written in legal prose.

“It is.” Lucifer’s voice was muffled as he pulled his black gloves off with his teeth, tucking them in a jacket pocket. “You have no idea how many attorneys I have down here.” He pushed up Alastor’s jacket and shirt again, rubbing his back and stroking his tail.

Alastor closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the caresses before turning his attention back to the document. He was quiet for a time, attempting to concentrate as Lucifer’s touches gradually became more intimate.

“Is this a deed?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to find Lucifer unbuttoning his white pants.

“It is!” Lucifer agreed merrily.

Alastor turned back to the contact, worrying his lip with a yellow fang as he tried to focus. “Is this…for this manor?” A six-winged sigil at the bottom of the document, caught his attention. His crimson eyes widened as he realized it was Lucifer’s mark.

“It is! I had Freddy sign it over to me.” One of Lucifer’s hands held Alastor’s hip firmly. “It was a matter of time until Beth put a new family member here. Now we don’t need to worry about it.”

Alastor mulled over the names, slowly piecing tother who Lucifer was talking about. He found himself letting out a deep breath of relief as the underlying, but constant burden of anxiety over his housing dissipated.

“I don’t know what to say.” He said slowly, placing the document back on the desk. “Thank you so much my King.”

Lucifer rubbed his cheek against Alastor’s shoulder. “You know what they say Al.” His hand ran over Alastor’s soft tail, then lower to cup a buttock. “Happy wife, happy life.” He moved his other hand through Alastor’s red and black hair before grasping a petite antler.

The deer demon leaned into Lucifer; a low hum of static punctuated his gentle moans as Lucifer began to caress his antler. “Such a magnanimous act my King.” Alastor managed, gasping in surprise as Lucifer’s hand moved to gently rub his anus.

“Yes, well, I am pretty great.” Lucifer agreed. His lecherous grin widened when a sudden blast of feedback washed over him as Alastor’s body gave him every indication that his experimental exploration was not unwelcome.

Rubbing him gently with the pad of his finger Lucifer pushed Alastor down so he could capture one of his red and black ears in his sharp teeth. “We are going to come back to this later Al.”

Alastor looked over his shoulder and matched Lucifer’s smile. He let the smaller man push him down farther so he could grab his other antler. Lucifer’s practiced strokes quickly made Alastor’s antlers grow and branch slightly. His hips started to move in rhythm with the strokes, grinding his tail into what he could only imagine was his King’s erection.

“These are fantastic.” Lucifer marveled. “I wonder if I can get you off just rubbing them?” Lucifer pinned Alastor’s hips against his desk and thrust harder against Alastor’s tail.

Alastor’s only response was sharp moan as his horns grew subtly larger.

Lucifer’s tugging caresses became more aggressive to match the ever-increasing tempo of the buck of Alastor’s hips. He could see Alastor’s eyes starting to fade into radio dials and smirked. “Looks. Like. I. Can.” Lucifer punctuated every word with a powerful, twisting rub.

Alastor’s eyes flashed fully into radio dials and a rapid swell of a mix of radio signals erupted around him. His body shook with the pleasure of release under Lucifer. His hands shot out to brace himself against the desk as Lucifer’s hands dropped to his hips to change the angle of his thrusts against him. Moments later he heard a loud groan and felt warm, liquid, heat against his tail.

Feeling Alastor’s legs start to shake, Lucifer fell back into the desk chair and pulled him awkwardly into his lap. He held Alastor’s hips firmly against his until they both caught their breath. Lucifer moved his hands to Alastor’s stomach and rested his cheek against his neck.

Alastor blissful smile slowly transformed into a grimace as he started to take stock of himself.

Lucifer tapped the wet spot on the front of Alastor’s pants and smirked, “Look at the mess we made of you.”

Alastor rolled his eyes. “Totally unintentional, I’m sure.”

Lucifer looked aghast; his hand shot to his chest in an exaggerated gesture of distress. “Of course.” The wicked gleam in his eyes confirming Alastor’s accusation.

“I need a ba…” Alastor felt Lucifer’s hold on him tighten and the room dimmed. When he blinked to clear his vision, he still felt lucifer’s arms around him, but was slumping sideways onto a familiar looking sofa, upholstered with the Magne family crest. “th.”

“You do!” Lucifer agreed merrily, “So, do I. And my bath is much better than yours.”

Alastor could find no fault with Lucifer’s logic. He was amazed at how quickly Lucifer got them both stripped and into his opulent bathroom.

As Alastor started to climb into the luxurious, round tub. Lucifer brushed past him, flopping into it, causing a plume of perfumed water to slash over the deer demon.

Lucifer settled onto the submerged bench ringing the tub and opened his arms, laughing at Alastor’s annoyed expression. “Come here. I’ll clean you up.” He flashed a toothy, charming smile. “I’m amazing at it. You wouldn’t believe the messes I’ve made of Lilith over the years.”

Alastor shook his head and allowed himself to be pulled into Lucifer’s arms.

Lucifer grabbed soap and spun Alastor around. He started to tenderly and methodically scrub his tail. “As I am sure you’re no doubt aware, Lilith is out. She’s been remarkably happy lately.” Lucifer leaned over Alastor’s shoulder, grinning warmly at him. “No idea who may be responsible for that.”

Alastor gave Lucifer a genuinely happy smile, his phantom audience providing a quiet swell of cheers and applause.

Lucifer laughed and returned his attention to Alastor’s tail and back. “Anyway, she’s feeling so good that she’s interested in doing a few performances. So, she’s out with Zestial touring some of the newer and renovated theaters. Technology’s been changing so quickly it feels like there’re new innovations all the time.”

Alastor leaned back against Lucifer genuinely enjoying his gentle, skilled caresses. True to his word, the King of Hell was doing an excellent job washing him.

“Speaking of new technology.” Lucifer caught Alastor’s chin so he could look at him. “Have you heard anything about a large shipment of state-of-the-art radio equipment? There’s a new circus that’s almost ready to open that wants to be the first one to do broadcasts as part of their show.”

Alastor worried his lip in thought. “Hum…I think I did pick up on something like that. Is it for you?”

Lucifer sighed in irritation and went back to washing. “No… it isn’t. It isn’t my circus and I still haven’t figured out what I want to do about that.”

Interest peaked by Lucifer’s sudden irritation, Alastor shifted so he could get a better look at him. “I thought all the circuses belonged…”

“Not all of them.” Lucifer’s hands stayed firm and gentle as he moved on to Alastor’s back and arms. “I own the best ones of course. But this one….I think this one has been influenced by Mammon somehow.”

Lucifer turned Alastor around and continued washing him. “He isn’t supposed to be running businesses here of course, but that doesn’t stop his influence from turning up here and there. “

Shaking his head to dismiss his irritation, Lucifer dipped his hands lower lathering up Alastor’s stomach and penis. A sigh of pleasure was punctuated with a refrain of light jazz music as Alastor leaned into Lucifer’s sinful caresses. By the time Lucifer finished cleaning up any traces of their previous encounter, Alastor’s was fully erect in his hands.

“Something I might have forgotten to mention.” Lucifer turned Alastor back around and pulled the larger man into his lap. He lazily pumped his erection and brought his lips to the mark on Alastor’s neck. Alastor cried out, his penis leaping in Lucifer’s hand as a wave of lust crashed through his body. “As amazing as I am at cleaning up. I’m even better at making a mess again.”

“You don’t say?” Alastor managed as he opened his legs to let Lucifer’s other hand explore his scrotum. Lucifer’s hand wandered further until he was gently rubbing against Alastor’s anus. Alastor’s horns grew slightly and he shifted opening himself further to Lucifer’s gentle fingers.

“You see?” Lucifer withdrew his hand and made a flicking motion with wrist. A container of lubrication appeared on the tiled edge of the tub. Rubbing his fingers in it, he returned Alastor’s waiting flesh. “I said I’d come back to this.”

Alastor’s amused snort was cut short as the tip one of Lucifer’s fingers gently penetrated him. He braced himself against the side of the tub as a quiet but constant hum of feedback reverberated in the room.

“Let me know if you want me to stop or if you don’t like something.” Lucifer said softly as he continued his gentle explorations and caresses. Alastor could only nod as Lucifer found just the right angel and elicited a raw moan of pleasure from him.

Lucifer expertly teased and rubbed Alastor as he worked another finger into him. The deer demon’s hips danced under Lucifer’s light touches. Every time Lucifer paused to give Alastor a moment and he noticed his horns had branched out more.

Eventually Lucifer’s fingers were working in and out of Alastor in a steady rhythm. Alastor was breathing hard, his eyes glowing crimson.

“You want me inside you?” Lucifer’s voice was silk, as equally disarming and sinful as his fingers.

“Yes.” Alastor’s voice was thick with desire and punctuated with increasingly violent swells static.

The joyous sound Lucifer made was so full of excited enthusiasm, Alastor was taken off guard by the swell of emotional warmth that it caused in his chest.

‘You’re so cute when you blush Al!’ Lucifer’s hand ran through the lube sitting next to him again before giving his neglected erection a few strokes to cover it. He moved back against Alastor guiding him into a position that gave him the most access to his body. “Your face is almost as red as your hair.”

Alastor’s flustered, search for a retort was cut short by a gasp as Lucifer’s erection came to rest against his opening. He gave himself over to Lucifer’s gentle manipulations, barely recognizing the sighs and moans he was making. Sex with Lilith was often fast and unbelievably intense. Her lustful nature often sent she and her partners crashing into throws of ecstasy with disarming efficiency. Lucifer, Alastor was realizing was different, no less skillful, but more controlled and calculating when the mood took him.

Lucifer’s attention was completely focused on Alastor, every movement, gasp or moan was weighed as he worked his himself into his body. He shifted both of their bodies to lean against the side of the tub and rubbed Alastor’s stomach soothingly as he fully penetrated him.

A constant drone of static arced off Alastor as he steadied himself against the side of the tub. His antlers had become visible larger, a clear indication of his aroused state.

“Are you good?” Lucifer’s sultry voice was almost a tangible caress.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to move?” The hand on Alastor’s stomach dipped lower to dance over his straining erection.

Alastor looked over his shoulder and met Lucifer’s heated gaze with his own. “Yes.”

Lucifer grinned wickedly, his eyes shifting from a glowing yellow to a brilliant crimson. He carefully started to move, closely watching Alastor’s reactions. The deer demon’s drone of static became more erratic as Lucifer’s thrusts increased in speed and intensity. His hand never ceased its tormenting caress on Alastor’s now throbbing penis. When he felt Alastor’s muscles start to tense, he backed off on the strength of his thrusts and caresses only to repeat the process.

“Lu-lucifer.” Alastor’s voice was nearly swallowed by feedback.

“Yes Al?” Lucifer’s voice was sensual, smooth and warmed with amusement.

“Please….”

“Do you want me to stop?” Lucifer stopped his hips, the hand, wrapped around Alastor’s penis stilled.

“No.” Alastor surprised himself with the intensity of his own voice, momentarily clear of static and raw with desire. Lilith had never denied him release this long.

“Well, in that case.” Lucifer surged forward hitting just the right spot inside his larger partner.

With a deafening crack that echoed off the bathroom walls, Alastor’s antlers exploded into a massive, majestic rack. The movement was so violent a point of one his horns opened a gash across Lucifer cheek. Lucifer’s laughter was drowned out by the blasting, tangled mess of radio static and feedback reverberating in the room. Lost in ecstasy Alastor thrust into Lucifer’s hand, coating his fingers with semen.

Lucifer held Alastor close as he gave himself over to his own orgasm. He watched the shadows in the corners of the bathroom ungulated and savored the feeling Alastor’s muscles clenching around him.

As their bodies started to still, Alastor’s horns shrunk back to their normal petite size. The wall of sound that had cocooned the room gradually lessened to a silence that was somehow more deafening. Lucifer sat back down and drew Alastor against him, angling his long legs onto the submerged bench.

Alastor’s blissful smile, froze when he looked up at Lucifer’s grinning, flushed face. “Are you bleeding?”

“Not anymore.” Lucifer chuckled at Alastor’s confusion. “You cut me. It was fantastic!” Lucifer leaned in and planted a kiss on Alastor’s forehead. His amusement grew as a blush crept over Alastor’s cheeks.

“Something tells me, Lilith might be home soon.” Lucifer beamed happily at the thought.

“We should make sure we’re clean before she get’s here.” Alastor reasoned.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Alastor causing both men to break into a hardy laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith totally blew off the rest of her meetings for the day.
> 
> The palace imps are still trying to figure out what happened to their radios.
> 
> The amazing Alicedrawing did this for me:  
> https://twitter.com/ADrawiing/status/1324078865963245569
> 
> The song for this chapter is The Greatest Showman Cast - The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long, long time since I have written anything. Let's see what happens.


End file.
